Nur ein gewöhnlicher Dienstag
by shila848
Summary: Ein SEHR langer Dienstag im Leben von Minerva McGonagall. Mit üppig wuchernder Umbridgitis, unkooperativen Slytherins, einem sich einmischenden Ministerium und einer schulinternen Kürzung von Heißer Schokolade. Es ist ein Wunder, dass sie noch so nett ist! Übersetzung!
1. Vormittag

**Nur ein gewöhnlicher Dienstag... von Twistzedbiscuit**

**Summary: **Ein SEHR langer Dienstag im Leben von Minerva McGonagall. Mit üppig wuchernder Umbridgitis, unkooperativen Slytherins, Einmischungen vom Ministerium, einem abwesenden Dumbledore und einer schulinternen Kürzung von Heißer Schokolade. Es ist ein Wunder, dass sie noch so nett ist.

Ü/N: Alle Personen, Plätze etc. gehören J.K. Rowling, die Geschichte ist von twistedbiscuit. Ich bin lediglich die Übersetzerin! Ich würde mich aber unheimlich über Reviews freuen, die ich natürlich auch an die Autorin weiterleiten werde.

**A/N:** Es gibt verschiedene Ansichten über die 'Beziehung' zwischen Snape und Sinistra in dieser Geschichte. Und ich wollte noch anmerken, dass diese Fanfiction in drei größere Bereiche unterteilt ist: Vormittag, Nachmittag und Abend. Viel Spaß beim lesen!

-

**19. Mai 1996, 6:31,**

**-Schlafzimmer-**

"Aufstehen und Lächeln, Minerva!" rief eine viel zu fröhliche Stimme.

Weit davon entfernt, das zu tun, rollte sich Minerva auf die andere Seite, sodass sie mit dem Rücken zum Verursacher des Lärms lag, und kuschelte sich noch mehr in ihre Bettdecke. Sie war in der Nacht bis zwei Uhr aufgeblieben, weil ein Drittklässler aus Ravenclaw sich in einen Raben verwandeln wollte (natürlich, um sein Quidditchteam zu unterstützen). Bedauerlicherweise wollte er es ohne Vorbereitung und ohne die richtigen Kenntnisse machen, noch hatte er jemals etwas über solche Verwandlungen gelesen, und somit war er im Krankenflügel gelandet und es war an ihr und Poppy hängen geblieben, den geschockten vierzehnjährigen Jungen zurückzuverwandeln, der nur noch aus Federn und Knochen bestand.

Deswegen war sie auf gar keinen Fall bereit, aufzustehen, und es war ihr egal, was Driscoll dazu sagte.

"Aufwachen, Aufwachen, Minnie!" wiederholte er immer und immer wieder.

Minerva wollte schon mit den Augen rollen, als ihr einfiel, dass sie ja geschlossen waren. Sie hasste es, wenn sie so genannt wurde. Sie konnte sich jetzt im Nachhinein nicht mehr erklären, warum sie zugestimmt hatte, dieses entsetzliche, lädierte Portrait als ihren persönlichen Ratgeber aufzuhängen. Nun ja, sie hatte keine große Wahl gehabt, da er damals das einzige freie Portrait gewesen war, als sie Professorin in Hogwarts wurde, aber das war nicht der Punkt.

Für ihre Stelle als Verwandlungslehrerin hätte man ihr ein anderes Portrait anbieten sollen. Eines, das nicht so fröhlich war. Eines, das nicht zu alles und jedem einen dümmlichen Kommentar abgab. Und vor allem nicht jeder Person einen Spitznamen gab. Eines, das nicht ständig in knallroten Roben angezogen war, was sich fürchterlich mit dem dunkelgrünen, glänzenden Hintergrund biss.

"Komm schon, Minnie! Ein neuer Tag steht vor der Tür!"

Leise fluchend setzte Minerva sich auf. Sie nahm ihr Kopfkissen und warf es in Richtung Driscolls Portrait. Dann wollte sie sich wieder hinlegen. Driscoll war beleidigt.

„Na gut," sagte er gleichmütig. „Wenn du zu spät zu Professor Umbridges Konferenz kommen willst..." Innerhalb von drei Sekunden war Minerva aufgesprungen; Nach fünf Sekunden stand sie vor ihrem Kleiderschrank. Und ihre Brille hatte sie auch schon auf, muss man dazu sagen. Driscoll schniefte verächtlich und verschwand dann beleidigt aus seinem Portrait.

Seit Dumbledore weg war, war das Leben in Hogwarts kein Zuckerschlecken gewesen. Jeden Tag kam sich Minerva vor, als würde sie über heiße Kohlen laufen, wenn sie es mit der neuen Schulleiterin zu tun hatte. Und wenn diese Kröte schon so selbstgefällig lächelte, würde sie ihr am liebsten den Hals umdrehen.

Mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs ordnete sich ihr Haar von selbst und steckte sich zu einer streng nach hinten gekämmten Frisur hoch. Anschließend holte sie ein Set schwarzer Roben und zog sie an. Es waren noch zwanzig Minuten Zeit, als sie sich ihre schwarzen Lederschuhe anzog.

Es würde ein langer und harter Tag werden. Nicht nur wegen der Lehrerkonferenz um sieben Uhr morgens, sondern auch weil sie leider Severus Snape um einen Gefallen bitten musste.

Sie schüttelte sich schon bei dem Gedanken daran. Dabei holte sie einen smaragdgrünen Umhang aus ihrem Schrank und legte ihn um. Abschließens setzte sie einen schwarzen Spitzhut auf. Mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs räumte sich der Raum von selbst auf. Man konnte den Hauselfen ja wenigstens ein bisschen die Arbeit erleichtern. Sie schaute auf die Uhr und merkte, dass sie noch fünfzehn Minuten bis zum Beginn der Konferenz hatte.

Mehr als genug Zeit, um eine Tasse Tee im Lehrerzimmer zu trinken. Zum Glück…

**6:53**

**-Lehrerzimmer-**

Minerva marschierte energisch in das Lehrerzimmer und hatte dafür nur sieben Minuten gebraucht. Ein halbes Dutzend Lehrer waren schon dort, inklusive Severus Snape. Verdammt. Er lächelte ihr leicht zu nickte zum Kaffetisch, wo eine Tasse Tee (ihre Lieblingstasse, nebenbei gesagt) stand und dampfte.

„Na, ein bisschen Mühe gehabt, heute morgen aufzustehen, Minerva?" fragte er trocken. Minerva blickte ihn böse an und setzte sich auf die Couch neben Pomona Sprout, gegenüber von Severus.

"Die Treppe hat sich gestern Nacht schon wieder bewegt", erklärte sie ihm kurz angebunden, als sie die Tasse zu ihren Lippen führte. Sie konnte es nicht fassen, dass sie diesen Schleimer um Hilfe bitten musste. Sobald die heiße, süßliche Flüssigkeit ihre Kehle hinunterrann, fühlte sie sich schon tausendmal besser. Gegen ihren Willen seufzte sie. „Also, weiß irgendjemand, was diese lächerliche kleine Konferenz anbetrifft?" fragte sie sarkastisch. „Oder sieht es unser neuer ‚Chef' nur gerne, wenn wir am frühen Morgen wie aufgescheuchte Rehe herumspringen?"

Severus verzog das Gesicht, als hätte er in eine Zitrone gebissen. „Es scheint so, als wolle sie die häufigen Krankheitsfälle in unserer Schule diskutieren und die mangelnde Kontrolle der Lehrer, die diese über die Schüler haben."

„Häufige Krankheitsfälle?" fragte Professor Sinistra ungläubig. „Welche häufigen Krankheitsfälle? Niemand hat in letzter Zeit in meinen Klassen gefehlt. In den letzten sechs Monaten waren alle Klassen immer vollzählig."

Einige der Lehrer tauschten ein Lächeln. Sinistra, die Professorin für Astronomie war, hielt sich selten mitten am Tag in den Gängen oder in der großen Halle auf. Und da weder ihr Klassenraum noch der praktische Bereich, ihr Quartier oder ihr Büro (alle auf dem Astronomieturm) nahe dem Klassenraum für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste lagen, war sie meistens nicht auf dem aktuellsten Stand der Dinge, was den Klatsch über eine bestimmte Person anbetraf. Aber das war natürlich kein großer Verlust. Es war ja nicht so, dass sie ihre neue Chefin schrecklich vermisste. Und somit waren ihr die Effekte von schwänzenden Snack-boxen gänzlich entgangen. Genauso wie Gilderoy Lockhart, aber nun war es ein bisschen zu spät, um sich darüber zu ärgern.

"Ich denke", begann Filius Flitwick heiter, „dass unsere, äh... liebste Dolores sich über die sich ausbreitenden Krankheiten beschweren will, die hier im Schloss kursieren, seit die Weasley-Zwillinge getürmt sind."

"Umbridgitis nennen sie es", gluckste Professor Vector, die durch die Tür kam. „Sie essen unbemerkt die eine Hälfte von den Süßigkeiten der Weasley-Zwillinge, die garantieren, dass etwas sehr unangenehmes passiert. Das zwingt Dolores, sie in den Krankenflügel zu schicken. Und sobald sie auf dem Flur sind, essen sie das andere Ende der Süßigkeit und sind wieder quietschfidel."

„Ich bin neulich am Klassenraum für Verteidigung vorbeigelaufen," erklärte Pomona belustigt. „Es waren nur noch zwei Schüler im Unterricht."

Professor Sinistra kicherte. „Ach du meine Güte, das haben sie doch nicht wirklich getan?" gackerte sie. „Das ist brilliant! Umbridgitis? Ich liebe unsere Schüler manchmal wirklich."

Minerva versuchte, ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken. Immerhin hatte sie einen Ruf zu bewahren.

„Ich persönlich", sagte Snape kühl, „bin eher irritiert über den ‚mangelnde Kontrolle' – Kommentar." Er nippte an seinem Kaffee. Er war die einzige Person von allen Lehrern, der als erstes am Morgen einen Kaffee trank. Ganz schwarz. Ohne Zucker. Freak.

"Hat sie wirklich behauptet, dass wir die Schüler nicht kontrollieren könnten?" quietschte Professor Vector. „Ist sie übergeschnappt?"

Minerva rollte mit den Augen. „Habe ich das jetzt so verstanden, dass ich heute um sechs Uhr dreißig nach nur vier Stunden Schlaf aufstehen musste, nur weil diese ekelhafte kleine Kröte ihren Job nicht machen kann?"

"Nicht ganz, Minerva," verbesserte Severus. „Du musstest um sechs Uhr dreißig aufstehen weil sie ihren Job nicht macht und deswegen annimmt, dass wir unseren auch nicht machen können."

"Vielen Dank, Severus, dass du die Situation so positiv geschildert hast", schnappte Professor Sinistra sarkastisch. Snape sah etwas irritiert bei ihrem Tonfall aus, aber nur ein wenig. Es sah mehr nach Überraschung aus als alles andere. „Warum warst du denn überhaupt bis zwei Uhr wach, Minerva?" fragte Sinistra.

Da sie nicht ein großes Gespräch anfangen wollte, seufzte Minerva erst einmal. „Charlie Harper wollte sich in einen Adler verwandeln und hat dabei einen UTZ – Zauberspruch benutzt und einen Spruch-reflektierenden Spiegel." Sie hörte ein paar Lehrer ungläubig kichern. „Poppy und ich waren sieben Stunden lang im Krankenflügel, um ihn wieder zurückzuverwandeln."

„Da muss ich mich wirklich entschuldigen", sagte Filius verschämt. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass jemand in meinem Haus so... so..."

„Idiotisch sein kann?" half ihm Professor Vector. Einige lachten auf.

"Wo ist Poppy überhaupt?" fragte Pomona neugierig. „Sie ist doch immer so pünktlich. Und es ist schon Sieben Uhr."

„Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung", sagte Minerva. „Aber wenn die große Ministeriumspuppe nicht innerhalb der nächsten neununddreißig Sekunden auftaucht, gehe ich."

Einige Lehrer murmelten in Zustimmung, gerade als man Schritte vom Gang aus hörte, sowie Umbridges wütende Stimme. Die Lehrer stöhnten auf.

„Wisst ihr", murmelte Vector, „ich könnte sie von hier aus mit einem Stolperzauber belegen. Sie könnte uns nicht verdächtigen."

„Du würdest auf der Stelle rausgeschmissen werden", zischte Sinistra zurück.

„Nur, wenn sie mich erwischen würde."

"Oh, lasst es sein", schnappte Minerva. „Wir sind doch keine Kinder mehr. Wir sind mehr als fähig, mit dieser armseligen kleinen Bürokratieratte umzugehen, als sie zu verhexen. Und außerdem", fügte sie säuerlich hinzu, „bin ich nicht bereit, einen der Ministeriumsaffen den Platz meiner Arithmantiklehrerin ersetzen zu lassen. Wenn hier noch ein Exemplar ihrer Sorte wäre, wäre ich genötigt, die Unverzeihlichen anzuwenden, und darauf bin ich nicht gerade erfreut."

Vector nickte ihr verstehend zu und löste sich von der Kommode, an die sie sich gelehnt hatte. Sie ging auf die Couch zu und setzte sich zwischen Professor Snape und Sinistra (immer ein gefährlicher Platz). Gerade, als sie sich zurücklehnte, schwang die Tür auf.

**7:01**

**-Neunter Weg zur Hölle-**

"Nun ja, sie sind hier ja die Krankenschwester, nicht wahr?" sagte Umbridge zuckersüß, als sie nach Poppy das Lehrerzimmer betrat. Poppy selber hatte eine starre Miene aufgesetzt, ihre Augen waren zugekniffen und ihre Lippen so dünn, dass sich Minerva fragte, ob sie überhaupt welche hatte.

„Ja, das bin ich in der Tat", erwiderte Poppy kühl.

„Und sie können mir nicht sagen, was mit diesen Kindern los ist! Ich denke, sie sollten sich mal daran machen, das zu hinterfragen, Madam Pomfrey! Sie scheinen diese Krankheiten nicht unter Kontrolle zu haben", rief Umbridge garstig.

„Wie sie wünschen, Dolores. Aber ich kann ihnen sagen, dass physisch nichts falsch ist mit den Kindern, die ihre Klasse verlassen müssen. Ich muss ihnen außerdem sagen, dass – egal ob sie es wollen oder nicht – ich nicht mehr hinter diesen Kindern hinterher rennen werde. Wenn sie sich schlecht fühlen, können sie jederzeit zu mir kommen. Aber ich habe besseres zu tun, als meine Zeit damit zu verschwenden, jedem Kind hinterher zu rennen, das _sie_ nicht unter Kontrolle haben."

Minerva hob eine Augenbraue. Es war schon eine ganze Weile vergangen, seit Poppy das letzte Mal so mit jemandem geredet hatte. Um genau zu sein, hatte Minerva diesen verächtlichen Unterton schon seit über zehn Jahren nicht mehr aus Poppys Mund gehört. Nicht mehr, seitdem Poppy gelernt hatte, wie sie mit Snape umgehen sollte. Es war wirklich überraschend. Minerva tauschte einen alarmierten Blick mit Snape aus, der ebenfalls seine Augenbraue höchst majestätisch gehoben hatte.

Umbridges Nasenflügel bebten. „Nun, wenn das so ist, denke ich, dass es nicht mehr angebracht für sie ist, hier zu sein, Madam Pompfrey," schnappe sie. „Vielleicht sollten sie zum Krankenflügel zurückkehren."

Poppy drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und marschierte selbstbewusst aus dem Lehrerzimmer hinaus. „Ich habe mich schon gefragt, warum sie das nicht früher angeordnet haben, Dolores," rief sie der Schulleiterin noch entschieden zu.

Die Temperatur im Lehrerzimmer schien um eine Grade zu sinken, als Poppy die Tür hinter sich zu schlug. Die Blicke jedes Lehrers wanderten automatisch zu Umbridge. Sogar Severus sah mörderisch aus; Minerva dachte sich, dass er sich so fühlte, als wäre es sein Privileg – und nur seines -, Madame Pomfrey wütend zu machen. Die Blicke ihrer Kollegen missachtend ging Dolores auf die Lehrer zu.

Jeder Sitz war besetzt. Ihrem Blick sah man an, dass sie erwartete, dass jemand seinen Sitz für sie frei machte, doch nichts geschah. Als sie Professor Sinistra und Vector fixierte, die die jüngsten und gesündesten Individuelle in dem Raum waren, sendeten ihr beide Frauen einfach einen trotzigen Blick, während sie ihre Beine übereinander schlugen und die Arme verschränkten. Minerva dachte sich, dass die beiden ihre Meinung nicht besser hätten ausdrücken können, als wenn ein leuchtendes Neonschild über ihren Köpfen schweben würde mit der Aufschrift ‚Wir werden uns nicht vom Fleck bewegen!'. Die anderen Lehrer hatten Mühe, ernst zu schauen.

Dolores zog wütend ihren Zauberstab hervor und beschwor einen eigenen Stuhl herauf. Minerva überkam ein Gefühl des Ekels, als das altmodische, pinke Monstrum von Sessel erschien. Er hatte sogar Rüschchen. Severus sah aus, als wäre das das Schlimmste, was seine Augen jemals erblickt hatten. Was wirklich etwas hieß, wenn man das Leben durch Snapes Augen betrachtete.

"_Chrm, chrm_." Räusperte sich Umbridge, und Minerva hatte Mühe, nicht aufzustehen und der Frau den Hals umzudrehen. „Nun, ich habe sie alle hier zu diesem Treffen heute morgen beordert, um ein sehr wichtiges Thema zu behandeln, das sich um die Schule handelt," säuselte sie. Einen längeren Monolog erwartend beschwor Minerva eine neue Tasse Tee und aus den Augenwinkeln nahm sie wahr, dass Severus ebenfalls einen neuen Kaffee zauberte.

„Die Schüler randalieren! Sie nehmen nicht an ihren Klassen teil, sie sind ständig laut und respektlos und ich denke, dass es jetzt genug ist!" sagte Umbridge, wobei ihre Stimme immer lauter wurde und fast schon befehlerisch klang. Oder vielleicht auch nur verzweifelt.

„Oh, das muss ich ihnen zustimmen, Professor Umbridge," piepste Flitwick aufgeweckt. „Ich denke genau so. Wir dürfen uns dieses Verhalten von seiten der Schüler nicht gefallen lassen."

„Danke sehr, Filius," säuselte Umbridge, die jetzt ernsthaft dachte, die Lehrer auf ihre Seite gezogen zu haben.

„Aber sie müssen beachten, Professor," fuhr Filius im gleichen unbeschwerten Tonfall fort, „dass keiner von _uns_ dieses Verhalten bei den Schülern bemerkt hat." Er lächelte breit.

"Verzeihung?" fragte Umbridge perplext.

Professor Vector, die nach wie vor den Stuhl, auf dem die Schulleiterin saß, fixierte, meldete sich zu Wort. „Ich persönlich hatte keinen einzigen fehlenden Schüler seit November, noch musste ich jemals in diesem Schuljahr Punkte abziehen oder Strafarbeiten aus irgendeinem Grund aufgeben."

Umbridge schnaubte verächtlich. "Nun ja, sie unterrichten _Arithmantik_." Sagte sie betont langsam. Vector löste endlich ihren Blick von dem Stuhl und schaute der Schulleiterin direkt in die Augen.

„Und was möchten sie damit ausdrücken?" fragte sie kühl.

Wieder einmal bemerkte Umbridge ihre heikle Situation nicht. „Ich meine damit, dass die Schüler, die sich in ihren Kurs einwählen, in den seltensten Fällen den durchschnittlichen Schüler repräsentieren, nicht wahr?" sagte sie zuckersüß. „Ihre Schüler sind mehr von der... lernbesessenen Sorte."

"Wie Miss Granger, meinen sie?" fragte Vector im gleichen Tonfall zurück. Das überlegene Lächeln auf Umbridge's Gesicht verschwand und ihr Gesicht nahm harte Züge an.

"Je weniger wir über das Mädchen diskutieren, desto besser", schnarrte sie. Minerva fühle eine Welle der Abneigung in sich aufkommen. Wenn man das zu ihrem generellen Hass auf diese Frau dazu addierte, wunderte sie sich, warum sie die Kröte nicht schon längst mit dem Unverzeihlichen um die Ecke gebracht hatte.

"Haben sie ein Problem mit Miss Granger, Dolores?" fragte Minerva misstrauisch. Sie hatte es sich vielleicht eingebildet, aber es kam ihr so vor, als hätte Pomona bei dem forschen Unterton ihrer Frage aufgehört. Nicht, dass Minerva McGongalla den Ruf hatte, sehr beschützerisch zu ihren Lieblingsschülern zu stehen. Natürlich nicht.

"Oh, das Mädchen ist unerträglich. Eine kleine Miss Neunmalklug," schnappte Umbridge. „Sie hinterfragt sogar ständig das Lehrbuch. Als ob sie es besser wissen würde als das Zaubereiministerium."

„Darf ich fragen, welches Lehrbuch sie verwenden?" fragte Severus leicht neugierig.

„Das von Wilbert Slinkhard," erklärte ihm Umbridge zuckersüß.

Severus' einzige Antwort war, als er die Augen wie unter Schmerz zusammenkniff. „Verstehe." Egal, was Minerva von ihm dachte, sie wusste, dass er ein enormes Wissen über Bücher in diesem Gebiet hatte und sehr wohl gute von schlechten unterscheiden konnte. Und seine Reaktion hieß wohl, dass das jetzige Lehrbuch der Schüler mehr als fraglich war. Da sie das Thema nicht weiter breittreten wollte, (und weil sie auch endlich frühstücken wollte), räusperte sie sich.

Und zwar richtig. Man hörte kein ‚_chrm_'. Alle wandten sich ihr zu.

"Ich denke, wir sind alle hier, um etwas zu besprechen. Und wenn ich mich nicht gewaltig irre, hat sich dieses etwas als falsch erwiesen. Und jetzt sind wir fertig, oder?"

Nein, das waren sie nicht. Dolores, die sich ein wenig zurückgesetzt angesichts Minerva's forschem Ton fühlte, fühlte sich gezwungen, jede einzelne Schulregel sowie jeden Erlass des Ministeriums zu wiederholen, um die ernste Situation zu verdeutlichen. Während sie die Regeln vorlas, ertappte sich Minerva dabei, öfters zu ihrem Zauberstab greifen zu wollen, genauso wie ihrer Kollegen. Nun, das war weiter nicht ungewöhnlich, wenn man an Severus dachte (ehemaliger Todesser), oder Filius (ein alter Duellierchampion), aber wenn man schon Pomona Sprout dabei erwischte, wie sie ein paar Flüche um sich schleudern würde... dann musste schon etwas großes im Gange sein.

**7:44**

**-Gang vor dem Lehrerzimmer-**

Als sie endlich aus dem Lehrerzimmer flüchten konnte, war Minerva so froh, endlich diese gottverdammte Frau los zu sein, dass sie nicht mehr als schmunzeln konnte, als Professor Vector den Gang zum rechten Flügel (wohin Umbridge zweifellos würde gehen müssen) so verzauberte, dass der Boden wie eine glitschige Eisfläche sein würde, sobald jemand darauf laufen würde. Es war unglaublich witzig, als die Lehrer verzweifelt versuchten, nicht hinzufallen, und Vector, die in Zaubern der Art nicht besonders geschickt war, war stolz, diesen hinbekommen zu haben.

Und wer würde Minerva sein, wenn sie jetzt diese Frau zurechtweisen würde?

Mit einem Seufzer steuerte Minerva auf ihr Büro zu. Am liebsten wäre sie geradewegs zur Großen Halle gegangen, aber da diese verflixte Konferenz ungefähr dreimal so lange gedauert hatte wie sonst die von Dumbledore, war sie ein wenig unter Zeitdruck. Was hieß, dass sie Hausaufgaben während ihrem Frühstück korrigieren zu müssen, um keinen Rückstand an den zu korrigierenden Arbeiten zu haben. Warum war das Leben immer so unfair?

**8:05**

**-Große Halle-**

Mal davon abgesehen, dass der Sommer und somit auch die Abschlussprüfufungen immer näher rückten, es in London heißer war als in Barcelona, und dass der Tagesprophet ein Verbot für fließendes Wasser an bestimmten Tageszeiten verordnet hatte („Drehen sie ihren Hahn nicht auf!" stand im Artikel. Als ob die Leute das nicht von selbst kapieren würden), war Hogwarts wie von einer dunklen, traurigen Wolke umgeben. An der Decke der Großen Halle regnete es meistens unaufhörlich. Es gab der Schule fast schon eine gruselige Atmosphäre.

Minerva hatte ein relativ langweiliges Frühstück, nämlich Porridge mit Salz, während sie Hausaufgaben kontrollierte. Es war nocht gerade die schönste Art, den Morgen eines anstrengenden Tages zu verbringen.

Hermine Granger hatte gerade ihre Hausaufgaben mit hundertsiebzehn Prozent bestanden, während hingegen Lavender Brown nur permanente-Locken-Zauber als ein Beispiel für Selbstverwandlungen angegeben hatte. Mit einem irritieren Gesichtsausdruck legte Minerva Miss Browns Arbeit auf den größeren Stapel, der neben ihr lag. Das Papier wurde von einem Lufthauch weitergetragen und landete neben Professor Snape, der entschlossen nicht mit Professor Sinistra, seiner Nachbarin, redete. Snape schnappte sich die Hausaufgabe und überflog den geschriebenen Text, bevor er anfing, leicht zu grinsen. Sinistra, die sich weit herübergelehnt hatte, um mitzulesen, sah ziemlich perplext aus.

"Sicher wurde der Gebrauch des Wortes 'Zauberspruch' verpasst?" fragte sie ungläubig. „Ich meine, ich kann von mir nicht behaupten, dass ich ein Experte in Verwandlung bin, aber du würdest sicher annehmen, dass ein Spruch, der extra als 'Zauber' bezeichnet wird, deutlich macht, in welche Kategorie er gehört, nicht wahr?

"In der Tat," stimmte Snape zu, immer noch lächelnd. "Aber man muss einigen Gryffindors halt ihre mangelnde Kompetenz vergeben, denke ich."

Minerva warf ihm einen bitterbösen Blick zu und riss ihm beleidigt das Pergament aus der Hand. Dabei wünschte sie sich inbrünstig, sie hätte Hermines Hausaufgaben statt Lavenders in die Richtung geworfen. Immerhin hatte diese einige Zaubertränke erwähnt und auch noch mit anderen Methoden verglichen, um sich selbst zu verwandeln...

"Ooh, was ist da los?" fragte Professor Sinistra leise. So leise, dass sie und Severus die einzigen waren, die es hören konnten. Minerva sah auf und erblickte Dolores Umbridge, die wild gestikulierend am Gryffindortisch stand.

Minerva schob ihre Brille hoch, um zu sehen, mit wem sie diskutierte, und sie war nicht sonderlich überrascht, Hermine Granger und Ron Weasley, die mit einer Gruppe von Siebtklässlern am Tisch saßen und versuchten, die Schulleiterin zu ignorieren. Da Minerva genauso wie der Rest der Lehrerschaft wusste, dass Dolores die eifrigen Fragen von Miss Granger oft ignorierte, schien Hermine die gleiche Methode nun im Gegenzug anzuwenden.

"Ach du meine - " flüsterte Sinistra. „Denkst du, dass seine Augen noch weiter hervorstehen können?" fragte sie kichernd. Snape lächelte. Minerva musste zugeben, dass Weasley ziemlich… wütend aussah. Und da sie schon einige Zusammenstöße mit dem Temperament der Weasleys gehabt hatte, konnte sie nur ansatzweise erahnen, welches Ausmaß die nun folgenden Geschehnisse haben würden.

Mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen legte sie sorgfältig ihre Feder beiseite und beobachtete die Szene interessiert. Snape durchbohrte sie förmlich mit seinem Blick.

"Sie sind in deinem Haus, solltest du nicht etwas darüber unternehmen?" fragte er.

„Worüber?" fragte Minerva zurück. „Sie haben _noch_ nichts verbrochen. Aber sobald das der Fall sein sollte, werde ich sie augenblicklich zur Rede stellen", versicherte sie ihm.

Sinistra grinste. "Du wirst auf sie zeigen und dich kaputt lachen, nicht wahr?"

„Mach dich nicht Lächerlich, Liebes. Es ist unhöflich, auf jemanden zu zeigen", witzelte Minerva.

Von all den explosiven und schrecklichen Reaktionen, die sich ausgemalt hatte, hatte sie garantiert nicht erwartet, dass Ron Weasley einfach die Schulleiterin ignorierte und Hermine in ein Gespräch verwickelte. Er würdigte Dolores keines Blickes. Er lehnte sich mit Hermine noch weiter vor und verwickelte Lee Jordan in ein Gespräch über Quidditch.

Dolores schien endlich zu verstehen, dass Weasley es mehr oder weniger unmöglich machte, mit Hermine zu kommunizieren. Und nebenbei lenkte sie so langsam die Aufmerksamkeit der restlichen Schüler auf sich. Minerva bemerkte schadenfroh, dass Dolores sich gerade zum Affen machte. Diese überlegte einen Moment, bevor sie ihre Schultern straffte. '_chrm chrm_' machte sie.

"Miss Granger? Könnten sie einen Moment herkommen?" fragte Umbridge in ihrem üblichen übertrieben-netten Tonfall.

Weasley sendete ihr einen bitterbösen Blick. Wenn es nach Minerva ginge, hätte sie dieser Blick schon abgeschreckt, denn er erinnerte sie sehr an den Spruch ‚wenn Blicke töten könnten'. Hermine andererseits stand auf und ging mit festen Schritten auf den Lehrertisch zu. Ihre Schuhe machten ein klackerndes Geräusch auf dem Boden, und ihr Umhang wehte so elegant hinter ihr her, dass sie Snape hätte Konkurrenz machen können (dieser hatte ja schon immer ein Augenmerk auf hinterherwehende Roben gehabt). Ihre Schultern waren gespannt und ihr Kopf aufrecht. Sie sah so aus, wie man das Wort ‚Würde' definieren würde.

Sie hatte gerade mal den halben Weg zum Lehrertisch zurückgelegt, als Ronals Weasley aufsprang und ihr hinterher ging. Beide erreichten den Tisch zu gleicher Zeit. Während sie mit verschränkten Armen da stand und einen entschlossenen Gesichtsaudruck hatte, sah er eher wie ihr Bodyguard aus, der Umbridge hasserfüllt anstarrte. Es war wirklich interessant, diese Szene zu beobachten. Minerva lächelte instinktiv, versuchte aber sofort, wieder ernst zu schauen.

"Ja, Professor Umbridge?" fragte Hermione höflich, aber jeder bemerkte, dass sie nicht lieber tun würde als der Frau einen Fluch auf den Hals zu hetzen.

"Mister Weasley?" säuselte Umbridge. "Ich habe nicht nach ihrer Anwesenheit gefragt."

Ron hob spöttelnd eine Augenbraue, verschränkte seine Atme und stellte sich aufrecht hin, sodass er Umbridge um mehr als einen Kopf überragte. „Ich weiß, dass sie das nicht haben", erwiderte er kalt.

"Und sie sind immer noch hier?" fragte sie gefährlich leise.

Ron schaute an sich herunter und sah überrascht aus. „Das sehen sie doch! Natürlich bin ich noch hier", rief er spöttisch. Dolores fixierte ihn mit einem mörderischen Blick und Hermine grinste leicht.

Sogar Minerva musste zugeben, dass es ziemlich mutig von Ron war, hier zu stehen und so mit der Schulleiterin umzugehen. Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass – wenn Fred und George noch hier wären – die beiden ziemlich stolz auf ihren Bruder am Tisch der Gryffindors sitzen würden.

Dolores räusperte sich erneut. ("_Chrm chrm_.") "Miss Granger, ich wollte mit ihnen ihre letzte Arbeit besprechen," erklärte sie und bemühte sich, Ron zu ignorieren. „Ich könnte schwören, dass ich ihnen schon gesagt habe, was ich über ihre... ähm... ungewöhnliche Meinung über erwiderte Flüche halte", sagte sie mit einem breiten, krötenhaften Lächeln.

Hermione nickte kurz. "Ja, das haben sie," stimmte sie zu. Minerva lauschte der Unterhaltung aufmerksam. Es würde interessant werden.

"Nun ja, Miss Granger, würden sie mit bitte ihren Aufsatz erklären?" fragte Dolores honigsüß.

Hermine hob eine Augenbraue. „Ich dachte, dass es ganz verständlich wäre, Professor Umbridge. Ich widerspreche ihnen." Darauf folgte eine unangenehme Schweigepause, und mittlerweile tat kein Lehrer mehr so, als würde er nicht zuhören. Hermine bemerkte die Aufmerksamkeit, die sie auf sich zog, und es war ihr etwas peinlich, aber sie fasste sich sofort wieder.

"Sie… widersprechen?" wiederholte Umbridge langsam, als wären ihr diese Worte unbekannt.

"Ja. Sie haben sich auf Shlinkhards Theorie berufen, dass erwiderte Flüche eher Flüche wären, die anders benannt wurden, damit sie von der Gesellschaft eher akzeptiert würden. Als ich diese Theorie in meinem Aufsatz behandelt habe, habe ich Gegenargumente dafür niedergeschrieben," sagte Hermine und schaute der Direktorin fest in die Augen. „Ich habe außerdem fierzehn verschiedene vom _Ministerium anerkannte_ Texte mit eingebracht, die mit _meiner_ Meinung zu dem Thema übereinstimmen."

Die Art, in der sie 'vom Ministerium anerkannte' aussprach, war ähnlich dem, wie die meisten sagen würden '_Von Satan höchstpersönlich geschickt, um die Nachricht über die Zerstörung der Menschheit zu bringen_'. Sie deutete mit ihrem Tonfall Abneigung mit jeder einzelnen Silbe an.

"Ich verstehe", presste Dolores mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. "Ich muss sie dazu auffordern, diesen Aufsatz neu zu schreiben, Miss Granger"

Hermione schaute die Schulleiterin an, als hätte diese nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank. „Nein", sagte sie bestimmt.

Dolores war empört. "Nein?"

"Nein. Ich werde es nicht nochmal neu schreiben."

Dolores kochte. "Nun, ich denke solche offensichtlichen Handlungen der Respektlosigkeit -

"Was für eine Respektlosigkeit?" schnitt Weasley ihr agressiv das Wort ab. „Sie haben uns diese Hausaufgaben aufgegeben, sie hat sie gemacht und zwar innerhalb ihrer Vorgaben. Wenn sie sie nicht hätte machen sollen, hätten sie die Hausaufgaben nicht aufgeben sollen, nicht wahr?"

Er war selbst etwas überrascht, dass er so mit der Schulleiterin geredet hatte. Neben sich musste sich Professor Sinistra zusammennehmen, um nicht laut loszulachen.

Umbridges Augen verengten sich. Weasley schaute sie gelangweilt an. Minerva war ein bisschen enttäuscht, dass Potter gerade Quidditchtraining hatte. Es wäre zu schön gewesen, das Trio dabei zu beobachten, wie sie sich ein Gefecht mit Umbridge lieferten. Vielleicht hätte diese dann zu heulen angefangen.

„Wie ich schon sagte," fuhr Umbridge mit einer etwas unsicheren Stimme fort, „Das Missachten des überlegenen Wissens ihrer Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, - " (Hermines Augen blitzten zornig auf) „ - Wird ab jetzt nicht mehr toleriert werden. Ich bin eine vom Ministerium ausgebildete Funktionärin, und als diese weiß ich sehr viel besser als sie, was gut und was schlecht für ihre Erziehung ist."

"Ich verstehe, Professor," sagte Hermine geradeaus. „Und wissen sie es auch besser als die vierzehn direkt angegebenen Quellen?" fragte sie. „Oder weiß es das Ministerium besser als _‚Die Dunklen Mächte: Ein Führer zur Selbstverteidigung', ‚Konfrontation des Gesichtslosen', ;Die Dunklen Künste ausgeschaltet', ‚Flüche für die Verfluchten', ‚Leitfaden der Zauberei' und ‚Das definitive Handbuch über die Dunklen Künste und Verteidigung gegen sie'_, erst vor zwei Jahren vom Zaubereiministerium veröffentlicht, auf das sie sich berufen?" fragte sie ihre Lehrerin scharf. „Weil ich wirklich denke, dass wir einmal klären sollten, welche Quellen man in Zukunft überhaupt verwenden darf und welche nicht."

Mister Weasley hatte den Geist komplett aufgegeben und grinste nun von einem Ohr zum anderen.

"Miss Granger," zischte Professor Umbridge. "Ich weiß was mit ihrer brechenden und zusammenhanglosen Erziehung zu erwarten ist. Aber nichtsdestotrotz hatten sie einige fähige Lehrer in den vergangenen Jahren - "

„Ah ja", sagte Hermine bissig und machte einen Schritt auf den Lehrertisch zu, sodass sie Umbridge genau gegenüber stand. „Quirrel und Moody. Das sind die beiden Lehrer, die sie für fähig halten, nicht wahr, Professor Umbridge? Hmm? Nun ja, wenn man mal davon absieht, dass beide versucht haben, meinen besten Freund heimtückisch an Voldemort auszuliefern, muss ich ihnen wohl recht geben."

Die meisten Lehrer, Minerva eingeschlossen, waren zusammengezuckt, als Hermine das V-Wort ausgesprochen hatte. Dolores selbst hatte einen quietschenden Laut von sich gegeben und war abrupt aufgestanden. Hermine beugte sich mit den Händen abstützend zu ihr über den Tisch.

"Haben sie ein Problem damit, Professor?" fragte sie süßlich. „Wissen sie, ich denke, der einzige Grund, dass die Leute Angst haben, _Voldemorts_ Namen zu benutzen," – sie sprach das Wort sehr gedehnt aus – „ist, dass sie Angst haben, er würde zurückkommen." Sie lächelte Dolores an. „Aber sowohl sie als auch das Ministerium haben ja klar gemacht, dass das niemals geschehen könne. Warum haben sie also Angst?"

Dolores schnaubte entrüstet und suchte scheinbar nach Worten. „Naja... nun, ich habe niemals... ich meine..."

Hermine fuhr fort, ohne die Schulleiterin ausreden zu lassen. „Die Sache ist die, Professor, dass ich ihnen widerspreche. Sowohl in ihrer Meinung über meine Erziehung als auch ihrer Meinung über erwiderte Flüche. Sie können mich durch die Arbeit fallen lassen, wenn sie wollen, Professor Umbridge," zischte sie. „Aber ich werde niemals ein Wort an meiner Arbeit ändern."

Minerva fühlte eine Welle des Stolzes durch sich schwappen, als sie diese Worte hörte, und blickte alle anderen Lehrer triumphierend an.

„Guten Tag", schnappte Hermine und drehte sich auf dem Absatz um, um aus der Halle zu gehen. Sämtliche Schüler schauten ihr nach.

Ron war am Lehrertisch zurückgeblieben und grinste breit, als er sah, dass Dolores Gesicht einen unnatürlich roten Farbton angenommen hatte. „Sie können Miss Granger sagen, - " zischte sie aus zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor, „ – dass, solange ich hier Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste bin, sie keine einzige Hausaufgabe bestehen wird.

"Perfekt", sagte Ron. "Ich bin mir sicher, dass es sie nachts aufhalten wird, wenn sie nichts anderes zu tun hat, als für all ihre Os in jedem anderen Fach zu arbeiten," bemerkte er und grinste der Schulleiterin nochmal zu, bevor er sich umdrehte und Hermine folgte.

Minerva lächelte in sich hinein. Sie entschied sich, Neville Longbottoms Hausaufgaben eine Note besser zu benoten, weil er sich ja immerhin dafür angestrengt hatte. „Ist es nicht schön, den Tag mit einer guten Note zu beginnen?" murmelte sie laut vor sich hin. Erfreut stellte sie fest, dass die Ader an Umbridges Schläfe zornig pulsierte, als würde sie gleich platzen.

**8: 51**

**-Korridor im ersten Stock-**

Als sie das Thema für die erste Schulstunde des Tages gedanklich überflog, lief sie mit schnellen Schritten zum Klassenzimmer. Von weitem sah sie einige der Schüler schon vor ihrem Klassenzimmer stehen.

KRACH!

Sie zuckte zusammen.

BUMM!

Auf dem Absatz drehte sie sich um, um dem Lärm auf die Spuren zu kommen. Sie war nicht sonderlich überrascht, als sie realisierte, dass der Lärm vom Klassenraum für Verteidigung herkommen musste. Und sie war noch weniger überrascht, als sie eine Gruppe Zweitklässler aus Ravenclaw sah, die das Spektakel beobachteten, aber keine Anstalten machten, zu helfen.

Die Schüler wichen sofort zurück, als sie auf die zulief, und sie ging durch die Tür. Dort war Peeves, der Stühle durch den Raum warf sowie Stühle, Bücher und alles andere, was er in die Finger bekam. Hinter Umbridges Schreibtisch erkannte Minerva einen hässlichen Stuhl, der dem aus dem Lehrerzimmer ähnelte. Darauf lag ein großes Chintz-Kissen. Minerva dachte sich, dass die Schulleiterin damit wohl größer als ihre Schüler erscheinen wollte. Idiotische Frau.

Hinter ihr bemerkte sie die Ravenclaws, die sie erwartungsvoll anstarrten und wohl dachten, dass sie etwas unternehmen müsse, statt dumm rumzustehen. Sie schwang ihren Zauberstab und die Tür fiel mit einem lauten Krach ins Schloss. Peeves bemerkte sie und hörte auf, an der Wand herumzufummeln und schaute sie neugierig an.

„Was machst du hier, Peeves?" fragte sie ihn streng. Peeves deutete auf die Wand. Minerva ging einige Schritte vorwärts und sah eine Wasserleitung hinter der von Peeves abgerissen Tapete. Sie bemerkte, dass – wenn das Rohr kaputt gehen würde – sich der gesamte Inhalt auf den Schreibtisch der Schulleiterin ergießen würde und anschließend den Raum überfluten würde. Sie sollte Peeves wirklich Punkte für Originalität geben, oder für vorrausschauendes Planen. Aber leider war das Sicherheitssystem von Hogwarts gegen solche Fälle mit Zaubern abgesichert.

„Ich verstehe," sagte sie kühl. „Peeves, ich kann dir sagen, dass das Rohr nicht brechen wird, selbst wenn du alle möglichen Sache danach wirfst. Und außerdem," fügte sie hinzu, „kann ich es leicht brechen lassen. Und das werde ich auch tun, wenn du mir einen Gefallen tun kannst."

Peeves sah erstaunt aus und flog langsam auf McGonagall zu. Er grinste diebisch und salutierte. „Ja, Missus Lehrer Miss?"

McGongall deutete auf das Kissen auf Dolores' Stuhl. „Mach irgendetwas, um diese Abnormalität loszuwerden. Und zwar etwas fantasievolles."

**9:00**

**-Klassenraum für Verwandlung-**

Minerva betrat ihren Klassenraum just in dem Moment, als die Glocke klingelte. Sie erblickte Draco Malfoy, der neben Daphne Greengrass stand, die am heulen war. Malfoy hatte ihre Haarspange in der Hand.

„Warum, Mister Malfoy", fing Minerva mit lauter Stimme an, während sie schwungvoll die Tür hinter sich zufallen ließ, „wenn sie unbedingt eine Haarspange haben wollen, hätten sie es mir doch sagen können."

Mit einem schnellen Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs hatte Malfoy plötzlich langes, blondes Haar, das im Nacken zusammengerafft war und mit einer Haarspange, die der Daphnes identisch war, zusammengehalten wurde. Miss Greengrass bekam ihre eigene zurück. Die gesamte Klasse gaffte erstaunt, bevor sie alle in ein heulendes Lachen ausbrachen. Alle komplett ignorierend marschierte Minerva zu ihrem Pult und holte eine Schachtel mit Bechergläsern hervor.

"Es reicht jetzt," sagte sie kurz und augenblicklich waren alle still. Mit Schadenfreude bemerkte sie, dass Malfoy panisch wurde, als er bemerkte, warum alle so lachten.

„Miss Greengrass, würden sie bitte so freundlich sein und die Hausaufgaben austeilen, danke. Und Mister Nott, bitte teilen sie die Bechergläser aus. Mister Malfoy, sie kommen mal kurz her."

Die drei angesprochenen Schüler gehorchten ihr. Daphne lächelte ihre Lehrerin dankbar an, als sie die Hausaufgaben holte. McGonagall lächelte nicht zurück, aber das hatte das Mädchen wohl auch nicht erwartet. Obwohl es Minerva nie zugeben würde (aus Angst, dass Severus es irgendwie erfahren würde), fand sie in der Tat einige Slytherins tolerierbar. Wie zum Beispiel Miss Greengrass oder Mister Nott.

Dann gab es da natürlich noch die andere Sorte. Die, die sie nicht ausstehen konnte. „Hören sie auf zu schmollen, Mister Malfoy, ich habe besseres zu tun als mich mit ihren kindischen Spielchen zu beschäftigen."

Malfoy starrte sie hasserfüllt an. „Sie haben mir Mädchenhaare wachsen lassen", spie er aus.

Minerva beobachtete ihn scharf. „Ja, das habe ich."

„Die Schulleiterin wird davon erfahren", knurrte er.

Minerva schaute auf. „Oh, wird sie das? Das ist erfreulich, so erspart sie mir die Arbeit. Sie kann ja dann ihre Haare zurückverwandeln. Oder soll ich das jetzt lieber machen?" fragte sie ihn bedächtig, genau wissend, was für eine Reaktion dies hervorrufen würde.

Malfoys graue Augen blitzten erbost auf, als er die Zwickmühle erkannte, in die er geraten war. Minerva fand es köstlich, zu sehen, wie er mit sich selbst haderte: Sollte er seine verhasste Lehrerin um Hilfe bitten oder mit diesen Mädchenhaaren durch das halbe Schloss laufen, bis er zufällig einen Lehrer traf, der ihn zurückverwandeln konnte.

Vor Scham sah er auf den Boden und räusperte sich, bevor er leise sagte: "Ich würde es vorziehen, wenn sie mich jetzt zurückverwandeln, _Professor_."

„War das eine Bitte?" fragte ihn Minerva unschuldig.

Malfoys Augen blitzten wieder auf. Er sah aus, als würde er ihr am liebsten alle möglichen Beleidigungen an den Kopf werfen, doch er nahm sich zusammen. Fast. „Würden sie bitte den Zauber, den sie auf meine Haare gesprochen haben, zurücknehmen, Professor McGonagall," sagte er kleinlaut durch zusammengebissene Zähne.

Minerva schwang ihren Zauberstab und Malfoy atmete erleichtert aus. Bevor er sich umdrehte, um zu seinem Stuhl zurückzugehen, sprach ihn Minerva an. „Mister Malfoy, ich verstehe, dass sie denken, diese Plakette an ihrer Brust würde ihnen gewisse Privilegien geben und sie höher als einen normalen Schüler einstufen, sozusagen eine Stufe höher in der Nahrungskette. Und in vielerlei Hinsichten," fuhr sie fort, „haben sie absolut recht. Aber lassen sie mich eine Sache klar ausdrücken: Wenn sie sich jemals wieder in meinem Klassenraum so verhalten, wird dies Konsequenzen haben. Und damit meine ich nicht nur eine neue Frisur. Verstanden?"

Malfoy sah ein wenig unsicher angesichts ihres harten Tonfalls aus und nickte. „Gut", sagte Minerva und deutete ihm mit einer Kopfbewegung an, sich zu setzen.

Minerva stand auf und nahm eines der Bechergläser, das übrig geblieben war. „Heute werden wir diese Gläser in Mäuse verwandeln und anschließend die Mäuse in Teekannen. Die Verwandlung von Gegenständen in Lebewesen ist sehr viel schwieriger als andersherum. Außerdem wird es euch auch Schwierigkeiten bereiten, das verwandelte Objekt wieder in etwas anderes zu verwandeln, was nicht die Ursprungsform war."

Sie schwang ihren Zauberstab und ihr Glas verwandelte sich augenblicklich in eine weiße Maus. „Wie bei den meisten Verwandlungen sollte die Verwandlung von der Maus in die Teekanne augenblicklich danach erfolgen. Falls sich ihr Objekt nur teilweise verwandelt hat, wird die weitere Verwandlung nicht funktionieren." Minerva ließ den Blick durch ihr Klassenzimmer schweifen und schaute, ob auch jeder aufpasste. Sie bemerkte, dass Pansy Parkinson es nicht tat, aber sie dachte sich, dass – solange Pansy den Unterricht nicht störte – es zu ihrem eigenen Nachteil war, weil sie später den Spruch nicht richtig können würde.

„Da sie verantwortlich für die Verwandlungen sein werden, müssen sie sich besonders um den aktuellen Zustand ihres Tieres kümmern und gleichzeitig Informationen über den früheren Zustand wissen, um das Tier fachgerecht weiterverwandeln zu können..." Parkinson fing an, sich flüstern mit Millicent Bulstrode zu unterhalten, und gestikulierte wild über etwas unter dem Tisch. Mit einer lauteren Stimme fuhr McGonagall fort. „Sie müssen zum Beispiel das Aussehen des Lebewesens im Kopf haben, während sie es verwandeln."

Pansy deutet auf etwas, von dem McGonagall vermutete, dass es eine Zeitschrift war, und anschließend auf Daphne Greengrass, bevor beide leise lachten. Minerva stoppte ihren Vortrag und blickte ernst in Richtung Pansy, bevor sie laut und deutlich sagte: „Miss Parkinson, wenn sie nicht augenblicklich aufhören, dümmlich zu kichern, werde ich ihnen nicht nur eine Strafarbeit für den Rest der Woche geben, sondern ich werde auch die Verwandlungen von lebenden Objekten in Gegenstände an ihnen höchstpersönlich demonstrieren. Es liegt an ihnen." Pansy sah sie mit schreckensgeweiteten Augen an und begann hastig, das Magazin in ihre Schultasche zu stopfen. Minerva schwang schnell ihren Zauberstab, sodass die Zeitschrift auf ihrem Tisch landete. „Das können sie sich nach dem Unterricht abholen", fügte sie kalt hinzu.

Die gesamte Klasse saß nun aufmerksam da und lauschte ihren Anweisungen. Langsam schienen alle zu begreifen, dass sie die Leute vom Inquisitorenteam nicht bevorzugen würde, egal, ob die Schulleiterin das tat oder nicht. Minerva verwandelte die Maus in eine makellose Teekanne. Einige sahen sehr beeindruckt aus.

"Fangt an", befahl Minerva.

**9:46**

**-Klassenraum für Verwandlung-**

"P-professor McGonagall?" stotterte eine nervöse Stimme.

"Miss Parkinson."

"Kann ich meine Z-zeitschrift jetzt zurückhaben?"

Minerva schaute ihre Schülerin tadelnd n, bevor sie nach der Zeitschrift griff, die den Unterricht über auf dem Tisch gelegen hatte. Es war eine Ausgabe der Hexenwoche, und niemand anderes als Harry Potter war auf dem Titelbild abgebildet. „Wenn sie jemals wieder Sachen wie diese hier in meinem Unterricht lesen, Miss Parkinson, dann zweifeln sie nicht daran, dass das, was ich tun werde, Mister Malfoys Frettchenverwandlung im letzten Jahr in den Schatten stellen wird," sagte sie kühl. Pansy sah sehr erschrocken aus, und nahm zitternd ihre Hexenwoche entgegen. "Sie dürfen gehen."

Sie fing an, die Teekannen vor ihr zu kontrollieren und dachte sich dabei, dass Pansy ihre Warnung im Gedächtnis behalten würde. Sie wusste es einfach. Für ein Mädchen, das so dermaßen herumstolzierte, war sie ein überraschender Feigling.

"Professor McGonagall?" fragte eine zurückhaltende Stimme. Minerva schaute erstaunt auf.

"Miss Greengrass", stellte sie höflich fest. "Wie kann ich ihnen behilflich sein?"

"Naja, ich... Ich wollte ihnen erstmal das hier geben." Sie hielt ihrer Lehrerin eine kleine weiße Teekanne hin. Sie war makellos. Die Kanne hatte sogar ein regelmäßiges Muster.

"Exzellente Arbeit, Miss Greengrass", erwiderte Minerva erfreut. „Aber ich frage mich, warum sie sie nicht Mister Goyle gegeben haben, als er alle anderen Kannen eingesammelt hat." Daphne murmelte etwas vor sich hin und ihr Gesicht nahm einen leicht pinken Ton an. „Entschuldigung, ich habe sie nicht verstanden. Können sie es wiederholen?"

Daphne sah etwas verschämt aus, als sie leise sagte: „Ich war mit dem Muster nicht so zufrieden."

Minerva lächelte leicht. „Es ist doch alles wunderbar. Ich denke aber, dass sie aus einem andren Grund hier sind."

"Ähm… Ich – ich wollte ihnen danken. Dass sie Malfoy zurecht gewiesen haben." Daphne fingerte nervös in ihrem Haar herum. „Er ist in letzter Zeit so unerträglich geworden und... es... meine beste Freundin gab mir diese Haarspange, kurz bevor sie weggezogen ist. Sie bedeutet mir sehr viel. Also... vielen Dank."

Minerva nickte verstehend. „Ich werde es nicht tolerieren, dass Schüler in meinem Klassenraum bestohlen oder sonst etwas in der Art werden, Miss Greengrass, egal, wie sehr sie den Wert des Gegenstandes schätzen."

„Ich weiß", sagte Daphne lächelnd. „Und... da gibt es noch etwas, über was ich mit ihnen reden wollte. Ich wollte ihnen danken für... nun ja... _das_, denke ich."

Minerva war verwirrt. Und das passierte nicht oft. „Verzeihung?"

Daphne atmete tief aus, als müsse sie sich selbst zu etwas überwinden, bevor sie sagte: "Sehen sie, Professor, ich weiß dass, ich weiß dass der Dunkle Lo... dass V-Voldemort zurück ist. Und ich weiß, dass viele Leute der Meinung sind, dass alle Slytherins... ich weiß nicht... etwas damit zu tun haben."

Minerva beobachtete ihre Schülerin sorgfältig. „Sie haben seinen Namen ausgesprochen", stellte sie fest. In Daphnes Augen blitzte Angst auf.

"Er ist nicht _mein_ Lord", sagte Daphne entschieden, „und er wird es auch niemals sein." Minerva hörte die Bitterkeit in Daphnes Stimme und machte sich die gedankliche Notiz, sich den familiären Hintergrund ihrer Schülerin anzuschauen. „Und ich weiß auch, dass... dass vor allem sie eigentlich keinen Grund haben, uns zu mögen und uns fair zu behandeln. Aber sie tun es. Auch wenn einige der anderen Lehrer uns wie kleine Todesser in der Ausbildung behandeln, gehen sie fair mit uns um. Das ist mehr, als die meisten von uns erwaren könnten. Und... nun ja, dafür wollte ich ihnen danken."

Minerva nickte langsam und schenkte Daphne eines ihres raren Lächelns. „Vielen Dank, Miss Greengrass."

Beide lächelten sich einen Moment lang scheu an, bevor sie ziemlich unhöflich von Justin Finch-Fletchey unterbrochen wurden, der ziemlich außer Atem an der Tür zum halten kam. "Professor Mc… (keuch)… McGonagall?"

"Ja?" schnappte Minerva.

"Professor Umbridge will sie sehen. Im Krankenflügel. Sie sagte, dass es dringen wäre."

"Vielen Dank, Mister Finch-Fletchley. Sie dürfen gehen", sagte sie missmutig.

Daphne wandte sich zum gehen, blieb aber noch mal im Türrahmen stehen und schaute zurück zu ihrer Lehrerin, die weiter Teekannen begutachtete. „Äh... Professor?"

„Hmm?" machte Minerva und schaute auf und bemerkte, dass Daphne Justin nachschaute, der den Korridor entlang rannte, als wäre ein Schwarm Hornissen hinter ihm her. „Oh, keine Sorge, Miss Greengrass. Ich werde mich um die ‚dringenden' Angelegenheiten der Schulleiterin so bald wie möglich kümmern. Ich gehe hin, wenn ich die Teekannen benotet habe und vielleicht noch meine Post durchgelesen habe. Und jetzt beeilen sie sich, sonst kommen sie zu spät zu ihrer nächsten Unterrichtsstunde."

Mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht tat Daphne, was Minerva angeordert hatte.

**9:59**

**-Krankenflügel-**

"Professor McGonagall!" zischte Umbridge laut, als Minerva den Krankenflügel betrat. „Ich habe schon vor über zwanzig Minuten nach ihnen holen lassen!" schrie sie schon fast. Minerva bemerkte, dass ihre Haare unordentlich aus dem Knoten fielen und ihr Gesicht einen ungesunden rötlichen Ton angenommen hatte. Hinter der Schulleiterin standen Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson und Kenneth Towler, und alle drei sahen rachsüchtig aus, während sie etwas betreten ihre Hauslehrerin anguckten.

"Das ist mir bewusst", erwiderte diese knapp und ignorierte Umbridges Rage. „Ich wurde leider unvermeidlich aufgehalten." _Von einem wunderbaren zwei-für-eins Angebot für sämtliche Artikel der Hexen-Kosmetik und einer gratis Handtasche beim Kauf von Artikeln im Wert von über zwanzig Galleonen_, fügte sie innerlich hinzu. „Wie kann ich ihnen helfen?" fragte sie und wandte sich dabei demonstrativ an ihre Schüler.

Erst da bemerkte Minerva Lee Jordan, der bewusstlos auf einem der Betten lag. Sie blickte besorgt drein. Dann bemerkte sie, dass Poppy nirgendwo zu sehen war und auch seine Freunde nicht besonders besorgt aussahen. Ihre Besorgnis wich ihrem Ärger.

"Ihr Schüler sind krank, Minerva!" krisch Umbridge und gestikulierte wild. „Diese vier Schüler sind... nun... _sie_", rief sie und deutete auf Angelina, die belustigt zu sein schein, „hat nicht eine einzige meiner Schulstunden länger als fünf Minuten besucht in den vergangenen vier Monaten! Und die beiden anderen sind auch nicht unbedingt besser." Sie deutete auf Kenneth und Alicia. „Und _der da_", kreischte sie in Richtung Lee, „hat es in den letzten zwei Wochen nicht einmal über die Türschwelle geschafft!"

Minerva sendete Dolores einen gefährlichen Blick. „Wollen sie damit sagen, dass die Gesundheit meiner Schüler zweitrangig zu ihrer Teilnahme am Unterricht ist?" fragte sie leise.

„Nein, das meinte ich doch gar nicht, es ist nur... die können doch nicht alle auf einmal krank sein!" schrie sie. „Die können doch nicht einfach wie auf Kommando ohnmächtig werden! Sie trixen da irgendwie herum!"

"Warum prüfen wir das nicht einfach?" fragte Minerva trocken und ging auf Lee zu. „Mister Jordan? Mister Jordan! Lee Jordan, wenn sie nicht sofort aufrecht dasitzen, werde ich sie zwingen, bis zum Ende ihrer Tage Professor Snape's persönlicher Kesselschrubber zu werden!" reif sie ihm laut ins Ohr. Lee lag da wie zuvor. Minerva richtete sich auf. „Nun, ich bin kein Heiler, aber ich würde sagen, dass er wirklich bewusstlos ist."

Hinter ihr hörte sie Alicia und Angelina leise kichern. Dolores starrte Minerva an. „Also können sie nichts dagegen tun?" fragte sie scharf.

Minerva sandte ihr einen einschüchternden Blick. „Nun, anscheinend nicht", erwiderte sie knapp. „Ich möchte aber trotzdem hier bleiben und meinen Schülern beistehen."

Umbridge schnaubte entrüstet angesichts Minervas Unverschämtheit. Sie sah aus, als wollte sie noch etwas sagen, drehte sich dann aber um und marschierte erhobenen Hauptes aus dem Krankenflügel. Als die Tür zuschlug, wollte Kenneth etwas sagen, doch Minerva hob die Hand und brachte ihn zum schweigen. Sie wartete eine Minute, bevor sie einen Unerschütterlichkeitszauber auf die Tür sprach.

„In Merlins Namen, jetzt geben sie ihm schon das andere Ende dieser vermaledeiten Süßigkeit", schnappte sie und nickte mit dem Kopf zu Lee über. Die drei Schüler sahen sie entsetzt an.

"Sie… äh… sie wissen über…?" startete Angelina nervös.

„Bewusstlosen Bonbons? Natürlich. Und von Feurigen Feuerbohnen, Panik-Pasteten, und dem ganzen Rest der Schwänzenden Snack-boxen. Und jetzt geben sie ihm schon diese Süßigkeit." Alicia gehorchte und stopfte Lee das schwabbelige Zeug in den Mund.

Er erwachte augenblicklich und sah sehr selbstzufrieden aus. Bis er Minerva erblickte. „Oh-oh", murmelte er.

"Erraten", stimmte Minerva ihm kühl zu und erinnerte sehr an Professor Snape. „Lassen sie mich eine Sache absolut klar machen. Ich werde nicht mehr für ihr kindischen Spielereien meinen Kopf hinhalten. Ich werde es nie mehr machen, verstanden? Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sie mit diesem Schwachsinn den Ruf meines – unseres – Hauses in Verruf bringen, solange ich Hauslehrerin bin. Nein; solange ich unter den Lebenden weile! Haben sie mich verstanden!?"

Alle vier nickten beschämt und starrten konzentriert auf den Boden. „Gut," schnappte Minerva. „Von jetzt an werden sie bitte einer nach dem anderen im Unterricht ohnmächtig, und bleiben sie lange genug in der Klasse, um diese Frau in den Wahnsinn zu treiben." Vier Köpfe schauten überrascht auf. Minerva wurde freundlicher im Tonfall. „Ich könnt doch wenigstens die Hälfte ihres Unterrichts aushalten. Fragt sie schwere Fragen oder... fragt immer das gleiche, oder verschüttet _‚ausversehen' _irgendwelche Tränke in ihrem Klassenraum, oder verhext eure Sandwiches so, dass sie den Schriftzug bilden ‚Löwen gegen Kröten'! Ich meine, bei Merlin, ihr könntet wenigstens erfinderisch sein!" Die Schüler starrten sie stumm an. „Versteht mich nicht falsch, Fred und George wären sicher stolz, dass ihre Süßigkeiten so gut wirken und so beliebt sind, aber sie wären sicher stolz, wenn ihr ein wenig phantasievoll seid, was Streiche angeht."

"Professor?" fragte Lee tief beeindruckt. "Geht es ihnen gut?"

„Ich bin nicht derjenige, der gerade ohnmächtig war, Mister Jordan", wies sie ihn kühl zurück. „Und nun gehen sie auf direktem Weg in die Bücherei. Ob mit Schwänzenden Snack-Boxen oder nicht, sie werden diese Zeit sinnvoll nutzen. Und außerdem werden sie sich mit ihrer Arbeit für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste auf dem Laufenden halten. Ich will es nicht erleben, dass auch nur ein einziger meiner Siebtklässler seine Schullaufbahn mit weniger als einem „Erwartungen übertroffen" bei den UTZen abschneidet. Und jetzt gehen sie schon. Und zwar alle. Und erwarten sie bloß nicht, dass ich ihnen noch mal aus der Patsche helfe!" schnappte sie.

Alle vier verließen den Krankenflügel wie vom Schlag getroffen. Minerva schaute ihnen verärgert hinterher.

**10:30 (Pause)**

**- Lehrerzimmer-**

Minerva öffnete die Tür des Lehrerzimmers und erwartete, eine dampfende Teekanne zu sehen und, wenn sie Glück hatte, vielleicht etwas Ginger Newt. Aber sie hatte nicht erwartet, Sybill Trelawney zu sehen, auf Severus Snape's Schoß sitzend und 'Regentropfen auf Rosen und Schnurrhaare bei Kätzchen' singend, wobei sie nach jeder Zeile Snape ein Küsschen auf die Wange drückte. Und Minerva musste wieder einmal feststellen, dass die unerwarteten Sachen manchmal besser waren als die erwarteten... Sie überlegte sich schon, wem sie alles davon erzählen konnte, als sie amüsiert die Szene vor ihr beobachtete.

"Gehen sie weg von mir, sie verrückte Frau!" zischte Snape, während er versuchte, Trelawney von seinem Schoß zu schubsen.

„MÄDCHEN IN WEIßEN KLEIDERN MIT BLAUEN SATINBÄNDERN - "

„Ich werde sie verhexen, die betrunkene Versagerin - "

"SCHNEEFLOCKEN DIE AUF MEINE NASE UND AUGENLIDER FALLEN!"

"Ich kann sie verletzen, wissen sie!"

„SILBER WEIßER WINTER, DER IN DEN FRÜHLING VERSCHMILZT - "

„Um Himmels Willen... Ich bin ein Todesser, wissen sie!? Ich könnte sie in eine vermummte Statue verwandeln ohne mehr als mit der Wimper zu zucken, sie verdrehte Tussi!"

„DAS SIND MEINE LIEBSTEN SACHEN!"

Minerva, die sich wirklich stark zusammennehmen musste, um nicht laut loszulachen, lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen und räusperte sich. Trelawney hörte augenblicklich auf und starrte mit einem verschwommenen Blick zu ihr herüber. Minerva bemerkte triumphierend, dass Severus aschfahl wurde, als er bemerkte, in was für einer prikären Situation er gesehen wurde. Er würde jetzt sehr viel gesprächiger sein, dachte Minerva sich.

"Hallo Minerva!" grüße Sybill, als Minerva die Tür hinter sich zumachte. "Ginger Newt? (hicks)"

"Oh, vielen Dank, Sybill Sybill," stimmte sie zu. Als Trelawny mit wackelnden Beinen aufstand, drehte sich Minerva um und sendete ihren Patronus (schottische Wildkatze natürlich) in Richtung Krankenflügel, um Poppy zu informieren.

Als sie dies getan hatte, setzte sich Minerva auf den Stuhl neben Severus, damit Sybill sich dort nicht hinsetzen konnte. Er sandte ihr einen dankbaren Blick. Minerva konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Lord Voldemort war eine Sache, aber eine betrunkene Trelawney eine ganz andere.

„Hier," sagte Sybill und reichte ihr schwankend ein Glas mit einer durchsichtigen Flüssigkeit. „Du siehst wundervoll aus, Minerva. Blau ist wirklich deine Farbe!"

Minerva blickte auf ihren smaragdgrünen Umhang sowie die schwarzen Roben darunter. Severus blickte sie mit einem seiner ‚ich weiß, ich weiß'-Blicke an. „Äh... danke Sybill."

Grüne Flamme erschienen plötzlich im Kamin, gefolgt von einer Flasche violetter Flüssigkeit, die Madam Pomfrey selbst zusammenstellt hatte. Minerva kannte diese Medizin (von einer kleinen Erfahrung. Natürlich nur eine). Dieser Trank ließ den Patienten in einen tiefen Schlaf verfallen und erst einmal ausnüchtern. Snape schaute die Flasche an, als wäre sie in Heilsbringer.

"Sybill? Wärst du so nett und würdest mir die Flasche aus dem Kamin reichen?" fragte Minerva langsam. Trelawney beeilte sich wie ein Cockerspaniel, der einem Stöckchen hinterher jagte. „Vielen Dank. Würdest du mir einen Gefallen tun und ein wenig davon probieren? Ich äh... will sicher gehen, dass er gut schmeckt."

„Oh, toll!" rief Trelawney und hüpfte begeistert auf und ab. Sie öffnete die Flasche und begann gierig zu trinken.

Minerva beobachtete mit mildem Interesse, wie Sybill strauchelte und schließlich wie bewusstlos hinfiel. Ihr Haar war um sie gefächert und sie redete noch kurz wirres Zeug, bevor sie verstummte und leise zu schnarchen anfing. „Sollten wir nicht etwas deswegen tun?" fragte Minerva, während sie sich eine Tasse Tee eingoss.

„Absolut", stimmte Severus zu und fuhr sich müde mit der Hand über das Gesicht. „Stell ein Warnschild auf für den nächsten armen Teufel, der hier rein kommt."

Minerva gluckste. „So, wir haben ein kleines Problem, Severus. Ich habe gerade beschlossen, dass es die unterhaltsamste Szene war, die ich jemals von Betrunkenen erlebt habe." Severus durchbohrte sie mit einem mörderischen Blick. „Nicht zu vergessen dein Geschrei ‚Ich bin ein Todesser, wissen sie', dass du aus vollen Hals geschrieen hast."

Es war wirklich interessant zu sehen, wie weit sich Snapes Augen insgesamt weiten konnten. „Ach du meine Güte. Das habe ich nicht wirklich, oder?"

"Doch, hast du", versicherte Minerva ihm. "So sehr ich dein Handeln auch nachvollziehen konnte, bin ich hin und hergerissen, ob ich diese kleine Episode mit dem Rest unserer Kollegen teilen sollte. Professor Sinistra wäre zum Beispiel bestimmt sehr interessiert, diese Geschichte zu hören."

Wäre sie nicht total sicher in ihrer Annahme gewesen, dass Snape und Sinistra miteinander anbandelten, wäre sie jetzt 100 prozentig in ihrer Annahme bestätigt worden. Der schreckensgeweitete Blick von Snape sprach Bände. "Das würdest du nicht machen", sagte er.

Minerva lächelte überlegen. "Oh doch." Sie nippte an iherem Tee, während die Information in Snape einsickerte. "Aber zuerst einmal muss ich einige meiner Probleme klären. Und zwar kannst du mir bei allen helfen", sagte sie ihm.

Snape sah ungläubig aus. „Ich kann es nicht fassen. Du erpresst mich",

„Erpressen ist ein hässliches Wort. Ich würde es eher Gegenleistung nennen. So, bist du jetzt einverstanden?"

Snape beobachtete sie. „Warum bist du nicht nach Slytherin gekommen?" fragte er sie gereizt.

"Meine Mutter war ein Muggel," erklärte sie kurz angebunden und bemerkte, dass Snape bei diesem Geständnis kurz zusammenzuckte, sich aber sofort wieder gefasst hatte. Interessant. „Aber egal, ich brauche zwei Sachen von dir. Erst einmal brauche ich ein Alibi. Ich will heute Abend jemanden in London treffen und ich will nicht, dass die Schulleiterin davon erfährt."

Snape sprang auf. „Du meinst doch nicht etwa...?"

Minerva schüttelte genervt den Kopf. „Ich habe nicht den blassesten Schimmer, wo Dumbledore sein könnte. Wenn doch, würde ich es dir sagen. Nein. Was ich zu tun habe, hat überhaupt nichts mit dem Orden zu tun, dem dunklen Lord oder Umbridge. Aber die Kröte darf trotzdem nichts davon erfahren. Und ich denke, dass sie einige von euch nach meinem Verbleib fragen wird, und du bist einer der wenigen Kollegen, denen sie glauben würde, mich nicht zu decken. Einverstanden?"

Severus rollte mit den Augen. „Okay. Und was noch?"

Minerva lächelte. „Informationen. Ich will alles über Daphne Greengrass wissen. Oder eher, was sie gegen Du-weißt-schon-wen hat und warum."

Was auch immer Snape erwartet hatte, das wäre es nicht gewesen. Und was auch immer Minerva erwartet hatte, war es ganz sicher nicht, dass Severus ihr sagte, dass es nicht an ihm lag, ihr etwas zu erzählen.

„Was meinst du damit, dass es nicht an dir liegt?" schnappte sie. „Du bist der Kopf des Hauses. Wenn es nicht an dir liegt, an wem dann?"

Severus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich würde sagen, es liegt an ihr," erklärte er Minerva. „Aber alles, was ich über sie weiß, werde ich dir sagen." Er lief an den Fenstern des Lehrerzimmers auf und ab, in Gedanken versunken. „Sie ist eine exzellente Schülerin in Zaubertränke. Nicht übermäßig begabt, aber definitiv besser als der Durchschnitt. Ihre Noten sind in den meisten anderen Fächern ebenfalls sehr gut, mit der einzigen Ausnahme von Arithmantik, was sie überhaupt nicht zu verstehen scheint. Sie ist relativ beliebt unter den älteren Schülern, aber nicht bei denen in ihrem Jahrgang. Ich habe sie ein paar mal mit Susan Bones zusammen gesehen, aber da die beiden nicht im selben Haus sind, ist das wohl nicht weiter erwähnenswert."

Minerva stockte. "Warum ist sie in ihrem eigenen Jahrgang nicht beliebt, aber bei den älteren schon?" fragte sie verwirrt. „Ich würde eher sagen, dass es nicht aufs Alter ankommt, ob man jemanden mag."

Severus lächelte gequält. „Ah. Naja. Die älteren Schüler sind nicht von den Machenschaften der Fünftklässler betroffen, und daher können sie mögen wen sie wollen. Pansy Parkinson allerdings hat dafür gesorgt, dass in ihrem eigenen Jahr niemand etwas mit ihr zu tun hat. Mit Ausnahme vom Theodor Nott, dem das alles relativ egal ist."

Minerva nahm ihre Brille ab und sprach einen Reinigungszauber. „Könntest du mir sagen, warum Miss Parkinson die anderen aufgehetzt hat?" fragte sie und nippte wieder an ihrem Tee.

Severus zuckte wieder mit den Schultern. „Ich glaube, dass Miss Greengrass sie vor dem ersten Schuljahr im Zug beleidigt hat. Seitdem scheint Miss Parkinson verrückte Geschichten um sie herum zu spinnen. Das letzte Gerücht ist glaube ich, dass sie in Harry Potter verliebt sei."

Minerva spuckte fast ihren Tee aus, so überrascht war sie. „Das ist doch wohl ein Scherz, oder?"

Severus rollte mit den Augen. „Ganz sicher nicht. Ich war dabei, als dieses Gerücht entstanden ist. Draco hat es nämlich provoziert," sagte er grinsend. „Sehr unterhaltsam, die Analyse von Potters mentalem Wohlbefinden am Slytherin-Tisch. Miss Greengrass hat gesagt, dass Potter nicht einfach Geschichten über den dunklen Lord erzählen würde, solange er nicht wissen würde, dass sie wahr sind. Miss Parkinson hat die unvergängliche Frage gestellt: ‚Bist du in Harry Potter verliebt?', und Miss Greengrass hat sarkastisch bejaht. Parkinson, die scheinbar Ironie nicht von Wahrheit trennen kann, hat es für eine ernste Antwort genommen."

Minerva dachte an ihre Klasse am Vormittag zurück, an Parkinsons nerviges Kichern, als sie auf einen Artikel in der Hexenwoche gezeigt hatte. Das erklärte wirklich viel. „Was ist mit Malfoy?" fragte Minerva.

„Verzeihung?"

"Draco Malfoy. Sie hat gesagt, dass er in letzter Zeit unerträglich war. Ich frage mich, ob es dafür einen speziellen Grund gibt." Man konnte an Severus' Gesichtsausdruck ablesen, dass er sehr wohl etwas wusste, aber nicht damit herausrücken wollte. „Severus, ich könnte Professor Sinistra holen und - "

„Oh, in Ordnung. Nun, mit Malfoy... reine Spekulationen. Ich weiß nichts genaues", sagte er überbetont langsam. Minerva nickte skeptisch. Er seufzte. „In Ordnung. Pansy wollte sich mal wieder über Greengrass hermachen. Ich denke, dass sie gerade anfing, sie zu mögen. Sie kann ziemlich interessant sein, wenn du mal auf ihrem Level bist. Sehr schwarzer Humor." Minerva war sehr erstaunt darüber, kommentierte das eben gesagte aber nicht. „Aber egal, nach dem Sommer, als Greengrass zurück zur Schule gekommen ist, sah sie... äh... anders aus."

"Sie ist gewachsen", erwiderte Minerva. Man sah Snape an, dass er sich bei diesem Gespräch unwohl fühlte, einfach zu sagen, dass sie hübscher geworden war.

"In der Tat. Und ich nehme an, dass Mister Malfoy diese Tatsache ebenfalls bemerkt hat. Und so machte er ihr das Leben schwerer. Miss Parkinson, die seine schwindende Aufmerksamkeit bemerkte, fing mal wieder an, sie zu nerven," erklärte er ohne Emotionen. Es war hart, neutral davon zu reden, wenn man selbst eine sehr klare Meinung zu dem Thema hatte.

Minerva seufzte. Snape nahm an, dass en angebracht war. Irgendwie. "Also hat Mal… äh… Draco bemerkt, dass Miss Parkinson rasend vor Eifersucht Miss Greengrass genervt hat, er hat sich schuldig deswegen gefühlt und quält nun seinerseits Daphne ebenfalls. Miss Parkinson sieht das mehr Beachtung von ihm, was ihre Einfersucht anschellen lässt, Mister Malfoys Schuld anzuschwellen, und so weiter und so weiter, bis Daphnes Kopf explodiert."

„So ziemlich", stimmte Snape zu.

"Ganz toll. Na ja. Ich denke, dass ich ein Auge auf sie werfen werde. Gibt es noch etwas, was man über sie erwähnen sollte?" fragte sie ich vorsichtig. Ihr Gespräch neigte sich dem Ende zu und Snape wurde nach dem Vorfall mit Trelawney wieder selbstbewusster und schaute sie wieder in dieser arroganten Art an, die sie ganz und gar nicht leiden konnte. „Severus?" hakte sie noch einmal nach.

"Nicht wirklich. Darf ich fragen, was auf einmal dein Interesse geweckt - "

Die Schulglocke klingelte und signalisierte das Ende der morgendlichen Pause. Noch nie hatte sich Minerva erleichterter gefühlt, die Klingel zu hören (Oder vielleicht doch, vor einigen Jahren beim Unterricht mit den neuen Erstklässlern, die sie zum Verzweifeln gebracht hatten). Sie machte eine hilflose Geste zu Severus und stand auf. Ohne noch ein Wort zu sagen, schritt sie aus dem Raum.

**11:00**

**- Klassenzimmer für Verwandlung-**

Alles, was Minerva tun konnte, war nicht laut auszuseufzen, als sie ihren Klassenraum betrat und acht Fünftklässler vorfand, die geduldig und 8was viel wichtiger war) ruhig auf sie warteten. Sie lief zu ihrem Pult und holte eine Box hervor sowie die korrigierten Hausaufgaben, die sie am Morgen beim Frühstück noch zu Ende gemacht hatte.

„Wir machen weiter mit unserer Arbeit der letzten Stunde. Mister Potter, teilen sie die Hausaufgaben der letzten Stunde aus, Miss Brown, verteilen sie diese Kissen. Es gibt extra Noten, wenn sie es schaffen, ihre Kissen innerhalb der ersten fünfzehn Minuten zu verwandeln. Fangen sie an."

Alle Schüler beeilten sich, ihren Forderungen nachzukommen, als sie sich auf ihren Stuhl setzte und den Blick durch ihren Klassensaal schweifen ließ. Es sprach Bände über die aktuelle Situation in Hogwarts, dass sie zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag etwas Ruhe hatte.

„Ah. Neunzig ganze Dolores-freie Minuten. Welch eine Wohltat", murmelte sie.

„Wie war das, Professor?" fragte Harry Potter, als er den Stapel Hausaufgaben vom Tisch nahm. Minerva versuchte augenblicklich, streng zu schauen.

"Nichts, Potter. Machen sie schon weiter."

Er tat wie sie ihm befahl, aber sie war sicher, dass sie ein wissendes Lächeln in seinem Gesicht sah. Verdammt. Sie musste sich in Zukunft wirklich zurückhalten…


	2. Nachmittag

**12:32  
- Große Halle -**

"Ratet mal, was Dolores passiert ist?" fragte Pomona schadenfroh, als sie sich an den Tisch setzte.

"Solange es nicht schmerzhaft war, will ich es nicht wissen," kommentierte Snape wie aus der Pistole geschossen. Die anderen Lehrer nickten nur zustimmend. Minerva hatte keine Lust, sich ihr Mittagessen (eine köstliche Lasagne) von Umbridge verderben zu lassen, wenn sie noch nicht einmal anwesend war.

„Na ja... Sie wurde in der Öffentlichkeit blamiert. Zählt das?"

Snape und Minerva tauschten einen Blick aus. „Natürlich!" sagte Minerva dann neugierig. "Was ist passiert?"

„Unser hochgeschätzter Poltergeist hat ein Abwasserrohr über ihr zusammenbrechen lassen, während sie die Hufflepuffs unterrichtet hat," erklärte Pomona selbstzufrieden und wartete neugierig auf die Reaktion ihrer Kollegen.

Minervas einzige Antwort war ein gebrummtes ‚hmm', bevor sie sich wieder ihrem Essen zuwandte. Severus schien jedoch interessierter zu sein. Er legte sorgfältig sein Besteck auf den Tisch. „Das Rohr ist geplatzt? Wie hat Peeves denn das hingekriegt?"

Pomona zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er hat Sachen gegen die Wand geschmissen," antwortete sie. „Einfach, aber brilliant. Oh, ist das frische Lasagne?"

„Nein, ich meine... das Wassersystem in Hogwarts ist absolut sicher. Wie hat er das bloß geschafft? Es muss einen Lehrer gegeben haben, der die Sicherheitszauber - "

Minerva verschluckte sich an ihrer Lasagne. Sie hätte es wissen müssen. Natürlich war Snape der einzige Lehrer, der _Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts_ in und auswendig kannte. Da Minerva nicht der Typ Mensch war, der sich an seinem Essen verschluckte, zog sie die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen auf sich. Vor allem Severus und Pomona schauten sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

"Gibt es da etwas, das du uns sagen möchtest, Minerva?" fragte Pomona wissend.

Minervas einzige Antwort war ein bitterböser Blick. Severus wollte etwas sagen, als er jedoch von einem quietschenden Ton von der Decke her unterbrochen wurde. Das war einer der wenigen Momente, in denen Minerva froh war, dass Hogwarts einen Poltergeist hatte.

Peeves schwebte in die Große Halle und tanzte vergnügt in der Luft. Er hielt Dolores' riesiges Kissen in der Hand (oder eher ‚Einschüchterunssymbol', wie Minerva es gerne nannte). Das Kissen sah sehr viel mitgenommener aus als das letzte Mal, als Minerva es gesehen hatte. Außerdem stieg Rauch daraus hervor. „Nun, ich habe ihm gesagt, er soll ein wenig kreativ sein," murmelte Minerva.

"Was war das?" fragte Pomona sie.

Unglücklicherweise, oder eher glücklicherweise, hatte Minerva keine Zeit zum antworten. Peeves ließ das Kissen fallen, und es flog genau unter den Stuhl der Schulleiterin. Es steig jetzt mehr Rauch daraus hervor. Minerva hatte lange genug Bill und Charlie Weasley unterrichtet, um zu wissen, was los war. Sie dankte Merlin innerlich, dass Fred und George niemals die Geschichten der älteren Mitschüler geglaubt hatten und somit auch nicht die Streiche ihrer Brüder nachgemacht hatten.

Als Peeves hysterisch gackernd an der Decke herumflog, passierten mehrere Sachen auf einmal. Auriga Sinistra betrat die Halle durch den Nebenraum. Pomona Sprout beugte sich vor, um das rauchende Kissen zu inspizieren. Minerva hob ihren Zauberstab und murmelte „Protego". Severus Snape tat das gleiche. Kaum eine Sekunde später explodierte das Kissen. Oder eher gesagt der Trank, der in das Kissen gefüllt worden war.

Springende Speisen war ein Produkt von Zonko. Oder genauer gesagt, ein längst vergessenes Produkt von Zonko. Seit Jahren nicht mehr populär. Die Packungsaufschrift lautete damals „Das Zeug, das alle Leute auf die Beine bringt!", was übersetzt heißen soll, dass sämtliches Essen anfängt, durch die Gegend zu fliegen. Und Minerva könnte schwören, dass Peeves noch ein paar Sachen in die Packung mit rein gemischt hatte.

Dicker, grüner Rauch breitete sich aus, bis es unmöglich war, überhaupt noch etwas zu erkennen. Das erzeugte natürlich Panik („Oh nein! Ich bin blind!", „Du bist nicht blind, du Idiot, wir wurden vom Militär attackiert!" , „Oh, dann ist es ja gut... was? OH MEIN GOTT, WIR WURDEN VOM MILITÄR ATTACKIERT!" , „Jetzt halt schon die Klappe. Ihr Hufflepuffs seid so naiv..." , „Er ist ein Slytherin." , „Oh!"). Bei Merlin, die Jugend von heute ist auch nicht mehr die schlaueste.

Als der Rauch in Berührung mit dem Essen kam, ging es aber erst richtig los.

"Ah!"

"Igitt!"

"Professor!"

"Was ist das- AHHHH!"

"Oh Merlin!"

"Was ist hier los?"

"Hilfe!"

Ein höllischer Lärm brach aus. Kinder schrieen durcheinander, als das Essen anfing, auf Leute zu zielen. Minerva hörte, wie ihr köstliche Lasange gegen ihr Schutzschild platschte und zu Boden fiel. Warum bei Merlin konnte ein Schildzauber eine fliegende Lasagne aufhalten, aber nicht Rauch?

Severus schrie die Schüler an, dass sie sich beruhigen sollten, aber natürlich hörte ihm niemand zu. Sie verschwendeten ihre Zeit lieber damit, Mitschüler zu beschuldigen. Das war ja zu erwarten. Menschen hatten die Tendenz dazu, jeden anderen unter solchen Umständen zu attackieren.

"Hey! Schmeiß dein Essen nicht zu mir rüber, du Idiot!"

"Ich habe nicht – HEY! Wirf du nicht deines nach mir!"

Und so fing das Theater an. Minerva seufzte. Es war jedes Mal das gleiche. Jeder dachte sich, dass die anderen Essen auf ihn werfen würden. Und nach einigen Minuten...

"Igitt! Ich werd dir schon zeigen, was passiert, wenn du Sachen auf mich wirfst, du kleiner Zwerg! _Fernunculus!_"

"_Densaugeo!_"

"_Rictusempra!_"

Magische Schüler hatten diese Eigenschaft, sofort verantwortungslos Flüche um sich zu schleudern. Es war Minerva schleierhaft, warum sie so etwas machten, wenn in dieser riesigen Halle die Trefferquote bei 0 lag.

"Wage es nicht, das nach mir zu werf... Ahhhh! Hilfe! _Avis_!"

"Na toll," maulte Snape düster neben Minerva. "Nein, es waren nicht zu viele Flüche und Essensreste hier, die durch die Luft geflogen sind, jetzt musste noch irgendein Idiot Vögel herzaubern!"

Ängstliche Schreie, überraschte und wütende waren in der Großen Halle zu hören, zusammen mit wilden Rufen ("Was ist hier los?", „Werden wir attackiert?" und, Minervas persönlichem Favoriten, „Bei Merlin, es ist Ihr-wisst-schon-wer!"). Dumbledores und Harry Potters Wort war anscheinend nicht genug, um die Leute zu überzeugen, aber eine fliegende Schüssel mit Nudelsoße brachte die Schüler augenblicklich dazu, anzunehmen, dass der Dunkle Lord auferstanden sei. Makaber. Sehr makaber.

Minerva stand genervt auf, genauso wie Severus. Sie wollte die Schüler beruhigen und diesem Chaos ein Ende bereiten. Unglücklicherweise rutschte sie beim aufstehen auf ihrer Lasagne aus. Mit einem schmatzenden Geräusch knallte sie auf den Boden – oder eher gesagt mitten ins Essen.

Zum Glück gab es eine Art „Ausgleich" für ihr Missgeschick. Zu ihrer rechten war Severus genau das gleiche passiert. Ha. Das nennt man Ironie.

Ein lautes, weibliches "Aaaahhh!" verdeutlichte, dass Severus auf jemandem gelandet war. Minerva grinste breit, als sie sah, dass Snape verzweifelt versuchte, sich frei zu strampeln. Severus hatte sich zum Affen gemacht und verhielt sich peinlicher als sie selbst. Ha.

"Wer ist das?" fragte Auriga nervös.

"Wer ist wer?" schnauzte Minerva genervt.

"Wer liegt auf mir?"

"Das wäre anscheinend ich," klärte Severus die Situation auf, und es war wirklich spektakulär, wie er mit hochrotem Kopf versuchte, aufzustehen. Auriga schnaubte verärgert und versuchte ebenfalls, sich aufzurappeln. Ein lauter Krach deutete an, dass beide wieder zu Boden gefallen waren. Eine himmlische Situation für Minerva. Wenn Snape und Sinistra sich schon lächerlich machten, wollte sie es wenigstens sehen. Solche Situationen waren schließlich eine der wenigen Freuden, die man hatte, wenn man in Hogwarts arbeitete. Während sie vor sich hinschimpfte, wie unfair das Leben doch war, setzte sie sich auf. Immer noch hörte sie, wie das Essen gegen ihr Schild klatschte.

Der Rauch lichtete sich langsam und machte deutlich, was für eine Verwüstung Peeves mit seinem Streich angerichtet hatte. Er musste in den Trank von Zonkos einige verstärkende Zutaten aus Snapes Vorratschschrank gemischt haben. Anders waren diese Auswirkungen und vor allem der Rauch nicht zu erklären. Minerva sprach schnell einen Reinigungszauber auf sich aus, um alles zu entfernen, in was sie gelandet war. Neben ihr am Boden versuchten Snape und Sinistra immer noch, aufzustehen („Geh von meinen Beinen runter, du aufgeblasener Trottel!")

Wütend setzte Minerva den Zauberstab an ihre Kehle. _"Sonorus!"_

"RUHE! SOFORT!" schrie sie und ihre Stimme hallte durch die gesamte Halle. Der Effekt war unglaublich; Alle verstummten augenblicklich und es war nur noch das Geräusch des herumfliegenden Essens zu hören. Etwas ruhiger fügte Minerva hinzu: „Zauberstäbe runter, und zwar sofort! Alle gehen jetzt zum Eingang und passen auf, dass sie nicht mit schmutzigen Kleidern herausgehen. Und passt auf, dass die Vögel nicht entwischen. Ihr sammelt euch bitte in der Eingangshalle, bis ich euch weitere Anweisungen gebe."

Minerva hörte, wie die Schüle grummelnd in Richtung Tür schlurften. Innerlich dachte sie sich, dass sie froh sein konnte, dass Fred und George Weasley die Schule verlassen hatten, denn sonst wären jetzt ganz sicher die Türen verriegelt.

Die Lehrer bewegten sich automatisch auf den Hinterraum der Großen Halle zu. „Professor Sprout? Können sie mir in der Eingangshalle helfen?" fragte Minerva.

„Natürlich," sagte Pomona sofort eifrig. Das einzige Problem war nur noch, dass sie unbeschadet zur Eingangshalle gelangen mussten.

Als eine Gruppe Pinguine an ihnen vorbeiwatschelte, dachte sich Minerva: Leichter gesagt als Getan.

**12:42 Uhr  
- Eingangshalle-**

Es dauerte fünf volle Minuten, bis die beiden ihren Weg durch die Große Halle gekämpft hatten. Unzählige Sachen lagen auf dem Boden, Essensreste, Geschirr, Schulmappen, Bücher.

Minerva hoffte innerlich, dass sie eine bessere Figur machte als Pomona, während sie durch die Große Halle stapften. Sprout hatte immerhin Essensreste im Haar und Soße im Gesicht. Zum Glück gab es Schildzauber, dachte Minerva sich, während sie all die Schüler sah, die von Kopf bis Fuß mit Essen eingesaut waren.

"Harper! Herkommen!" schnappte sie. Charlie Harper, der kleine Zwerg, der für ihre vergangene schlaflose Nacht verantwortlich war, kam sofort eingeschüchtert auf sie zu geeilt.

"Ja, Professor McGonagall?" fragte er nervös.

Minerva nickte zur Halle rüber. „Würden Sie bitte unsere geschätzte Schulleiterin holen gehen und ihr sagen, dass sie sich darum kümmern soll?" fragte sie scharf. Harper nickte eifrig und verschwand sofort.

"Ihr könnt jetzt alle zu euren Schlafsälen zurückkehren, euch umziehen und sauber machen," rief Pomona den Schülern zu. „Aber falls auch nur einer von euch den Nachmittagsunterricht verpasst, wird er eine Woche lang Strafarbeiten bekommen und 100 Hauspunkte verlieren. Klar!?"

Ein verärgertes Gemurmel erfüllt die Halle, bevor sich die Schüler in vier große Gruppen trennten und davon schlurften. Minerva versuchte, nicht mit den Augen zu rollen, als Malfoy Daphne anstarrte. Sie sah, dass Pansy Parkinson wiederum Malfoy anglotzte und somit auch Daphne erblickte. Sofort ließ sie einige Beleidigungen los, die an Daphne gerichtet waren.

„Hören sie augenblicklich auf, zu trödeln, Miss Parkinson," schnappe Minerva. „10 Punkte von Slytherin." Pansy schaute sie wütend an, bevor sie sich umdrehte und mit ihren Slytherin-Kumpanen davon schlenderte.

Als fast alle Schüler weg waren, wandten sich Pomona und Minerva einander zu. „Schade, dass erst wenige Schüler gegessen haben," sagte Pomona.

„Ja," stimmte Minerva zu. „Und Peeves hat die Halle auch so zugerichtet, dass ich mir nicht einmal sicher bin, ob sie bis zum Abendessen sauber sein wird."

"Bist du dir sicher?" fragte Pomona. "Und wie sollen wir Peeves davon abhalten?"

Minerva hob eine Augenbraue. "Kannst du dich noch an James Potters erstem Tag als Schulsprecher erinnern?" fragte sie unschuldig.

Pomona grinste. "Ich decke dich."

Minerva nickte und ging zu den großen schweren Eichentüren. Sie platzierte einige Warnungs- und Verschließungszauber auf die Türen, bevor sie den Zauberstab auf das Schlüsselloch richtete. "_Esto perpetue,_" zischte sie. Zu ihrer großen Überraschung erschien Peeves Kopf durch die Tür, nahe ihrem Kopf.

Sie beobachtete ihn. Er starrte sie an. "Unanständig, unanständig, Miss Professor Miss!" sagte er tadelnd, bevor er wieder wild gackernd herumflog. Sie musste dem wirklich ein Ende setzen. Sie sprach einen Zauber auf die Tür aus, sodass Peeves die Große Halle nicht mehr betreten konnte.

Alles in allem, dachte sie sich, war es ein unterhaltsames Essen geworden. Sie richtete ihren Umhang und ihren Hut, bevor sie sich umdrehte. Eine wütende Dolores kam mit hochrotem Kopf auf sie zu. Hinter ihr kam Charlie Harper die Treppe hinunter gestapft und grinste Minerva zu. „Mister Harper, sie können gehen," sagte Minerva kalt. Er streckte den Daumen aus und nickte mit dem Kopf in Richtung Dolores, bevor er sich umdrehte und ziemlich vergnügt in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum ging.

"Was… (schauf)… Was ist… (hust)… Was ist hier los!" kreischte sie.

Minerva sandte ihr einen gespielt mitleidigen Blick. „Professor Sprout wird ihnen das erklären," sagte sie kurz angebunden. „Wenn sie mich jetzt bitte entschuldigen, ich muss mit den Kollegen sprechen." Schwungvoll drehte sie sich um und ging auf den Hinterraum der Großen Halle zu. Hinter sich konnte sie Dolores leise fluchen hören.

**12:46  
-Hinterraum der Großen Halle-**

Minerva betrat den Hinterraum und erwartete eigentlich, dass die Lehrer sich maulend reinigen würden. Aber was sie vorfand, waren zwei ihrer respektierten (okay… halb-respektierten) Kollegen, die sich gegenseitig beschimpften, während die anderen Lehrer sich in die Ecke verdrückten.

"Was ist hier los!?" fragte sie Professor Vector.

Die Arithmantik-Professorin wandte ihren Blick von Snape und Sinistra ab. "Also-", doch weiter kam sie nicht, da die Beschimpfungen zu laut wurden.

„Ich habe eher gesagt, dass sie – als ausgebildeter Erwachsener – dazu fähig sein sollten, sich gegen fliegendes Gemüse zu wehren!" spie Snape.

"Äpfel sind Obst, kein Gemüse," informierte Sinistra ihn hämisch. „Außerdem, für einen Mann, der immer behauptet, er könne sich gegen solche Dinge wehren, haben Sie ja wohl auch einiges abbekommen."

Snape schaubte. „Ich kann mich perfekt dagegen wehren, danke der Nachfrage. Mich haben nur einige Sachen getroffen wegen Ihrer fehlenden Kompetenz und Balance, Auriga."

„MEINE fehlende Kompetenz und Balance!?" kreischte Sinistra. „MEINE? Sie sind auf mich gefallen, sie vergammelter Sohn einer-"

"Ja, ja. Eine sehr glaubwürdige Geschichte, wenn sie sie einem Hufflepuff erzählen würden. Wirklich, Auriga. Wenn man es mal statistisch sieht, sind sie fast nicht dazu fähig, mal fünfzehn Sekunden aufrecht zu stehen," warf ihr Snape an den Kopf.

Sinistras Gesicht nahm einen unschönen rötlichen Ton an. „Wie zum Teufel wagen sie dämlicher-"

Minerva wusste, dass sie nichts sagen sollte. Sie wusste, dass jede verbale Schlacht zwischen Snape und Sinistra jenseits dem Verständnis der Lehrer war, die machen konnten, was sie wollten… die beiden waren nicht auseinander zu bekommen. Auch dieses Mal bestimmt nicht. Aber Minerva fühlte sich verpflichtet, den Streit zu schlichten.

„Tatsächlich, Professor Snape?" unterbrach sie die beiden.

Beide Köpfe flogen zu ihr herum. Professor Vector schaute sich unbehaglich um und murmelte: „Schnell, hauen wir besser ab! Sonst gibt es hier noch Verletzte!", aber Minerva ignorierte sie.

„Ich finde es nur wichtig zu sagen, dass ich neben euch gestanden bin, als Du auf Auriga gefallen bist," sagte sie laut, sich der Folgen bewusst. „Es war dein Fehler, Severus."

„HA!" rief Sinistra triumphierend aus. „Haben Sie das gehört? SIE sind auf MICH gefallen!"

Snape sandte Minerva einen bitterbösen Blick, bevor er sich langsam zu Sinistra umdrehte. „Egal, wer auf wen gefallen ist… es besteht immer noch der Fakt, dass sie sich nicht gegen Obst wehren können!"

„Ich kann mich gegen Obst wehren!"

„Da sagen ihre Klamotten aber etwas ganz anderes, Auriga," sagte Snape hochnäsig.

„Ich kann es!"

"Das behaupten sie jetzt so. Sagen sie… ist es so ähnlich wie sich gegen Leguane zu verteidigen?"

„Verdammt noch mal! Das ist schon fünf Jahre her! Wollen sie nicht endlich mal aufhören, mich dauernd damit aufzuziehen!?"

„Eher nicht."

"Sie verdammter Idiot!" maulte Sinistra. "Zum Teufel mit ihnen! Warum gehen sie nicht einfach und bringen Erstklässler zum weinen oder sonst etwas?"

„Ich habe nur einmal dieses eine Mädchen zum weinen gebracht! Warum verallgemeinern die Leute das eigentlich immer?"

"Weil es ein fabelhaftes Beispiel dafür ist, was für eine abscheuliche Schlange sie wirklich sind."

„Hören sie zu, sie widerliche Unke-"

„Böswilliger Wurm-"

„Rabiates Weib-"

Minerva schüttelte den Kopf und drehte sich zu Professor Vector um, die leise vor sich hin kicherte. Snape und Sinistra hatten sich schon immer so verhalten. Die restlichen Lehrer versammelten sich in der Ecke, um die ersten Gebote aufzugeben.

„Die üblichen Wetten?" fragte Minerva Vector. Diese nickte grinsend. „Ich habe fünf Galleonen auf Sinistra gewettet, dafür, dass sie zuerst Flüche auf ihn hetzt und auf Snape, dass er etwas Frauenverachtendes sagt. Insgesamt sind schon 13 Galleonen und sechs Sickel im Wettpot", erklärte Vector. Minerva schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und drehte sich um. Als sie auf die Tür zusteuerte, musste sie ein wenig angesichts der schmutzigen Ausdrücke grinsen. Die beiden waren so herrlich lächerlich.

**13: 02  
-Persönliches Büro-**

Minerva betrat ihr Büro und war überrascht, dort bereits jemanden sitzen zu sehen. Jemanden, der zum Glück nicht Dolores Umbridge war.

"Miss Brown?" erkundigte sich Minerva.

Lavender Brown drehte sich erschrocken um, da sie mit dem Rücken zur Tür gesessen hatte. Ihre langen Ohrringe klimperten wild. Zum Glück sah sie noch ein wenig normaler aus als Sybill, dachte Minerva sich. Wenigstens im Moment.

"Oh… äh… hallo Professor McGonagall. Ich ähm…" stammelte sie peinlich berührt. „Ich..." fing sie von neuem an.

"Miss Brown, beruhigen sie sich," sagte Minerva und setzte sich. „Was kann ich für sie tun?"

„Na ja, Professor, es ist so," begann sie nervös. „Es geht mehr darum, was ich für Sie tun kann. Äh…" sie seufzte und lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück. „Wie sie wissen, war meine letzte Hausaufgabe nicht so toll."

Das war noch untertrieben, dachte Minerva sich. Sie erinnerte sich sofort daran, dass Lavender Brown immerhin erst ein halb-ausgebildeter Teenager war. Man durfte von ihr nicht so denken wie von einigen erwachsenen Idioten, zum Beispiel Professor Lockhart. Dieser hatte bei ihrem ersten Treffen geäußert, dass Animagi „eine Sorte von Halb-Yetis" seien und Minerva versichert, dass er sie nicht anders behandeln würde, als ein normales menschliches Wesen.

"Ich muss zugeben, dass ihre Hausaufgabe schlecht war war, Miss Brown", gab Minerva zu. „Weit unter ihrem Niveau. Gibt es dafür einen speziellen Grund?"

Lavender sah beschämt zur Seite und murmelte etwas über die viele Arbeit für Fünftklässler. Minerva schnaubte. Lavender hatte am Anfang des Schuljahres konstant mitgearbeitet. Sie war zwar kein brillianter Schüler, aber sie war immer ganz gut mit dem Stoff mitgekommen. Sie hatte sich trotzdem oft beschwert, dass schon die Arbeit im letzten Schuljahr zu viel war, bis sie sich daran gewöhnt hatte (was normalerweise kurz vor den Sommerferien eintrat, wenn es sowieso nicht mehr sinnvoll war, weil die Menge der Hausaufgaben drastisch zurückging). Was Minervas Aufmerksamkeit ergatterte war eher der Fakt, dass Lavender bis vor kurzem ziemlich gut in der Schule war, wie auch die anderen Mitglieder der DA.

Ihre eigene Theorie war ja, dass die Mitglieder der DA gewusst haben, dass sie gut in der Schule sein sollten, um zu lernen, wie man sich verteidigt. Und natürlich um Zacharias Smith zu verhexen, was bestimmt ein Ansporn für die Schüler gewesen war.

Sie setzte ihre weniger strenge Miene auf. Es war der netteste Gesichtsausdruck, den sie gegenüber Schülern zeigte. „Miss Brown, gibt es da etwas, das sie mir erzählen möchten?" fragte sie vorsichtig.

Lavender schaute betreten auf den Boden. „Ähm.. nein, Professor. Ich wollte mich nur entschuldigen."

„Nun ja, Miss Brown, wären sie vielleicht noch so freundlich, mir zu erklären, warum ihre Noten gerade im März so abgesunken sind?"

Die einzige Antwort des Mädchens war ein leises "Ah…". Sie fixierte immer noch ihre Schuhspitzen.

„Ich verstehe es, wenn gewisse… außerplanmäßige Aktivitäten ihnen die Zeit für das Lernen rauben. Viel Arbeit in anderen Fächern, Teilnahme an, äh, zusätzlichen Arbeitsgruppen…" Minerva beobachtete Lavenders Reaktionen sorgfältig. „Vielleicht auch, anderen Lehrern zu helfen?"

Lavenders Augen weiteten sich. Sie fing an zu stottern, dass sie nicht die leiseste Ahnung habe, worauf Minerva hinauswollte. Diese machte sich eine gedankliche Notiz, dass sie unbedingt Severus aufsuchen musste, damit dieser Lavender eine Nachhilfestunde im Lügen gab. Denn das Mädchen hatte es bitter nötig.

"Ich verstehe, dass sie und Miss Patil sich um Professor Trelawney seit dem Vorfall gekümmert haben, ja?" fragte sie scharf.

Lavender nickte schwach.

„Und darf ich fragen, wie viel Zeit das in Anspruch nimmt?"

"Oh, nicht so viel," versuchte Lavender ihr zu versichern. „Ich meine… ich habe den größten Teil übernommen, seit Parvatis Eltern ihr Druck wegen ihrer Noten machen. Und… ich versuche, selbst Wahrsagen zu betreiben, weil Professor Firenze ein bisschen… gewöhnungsbedürftig ist. Und Professor Trelawney war sehr… hilfreich."

Minerva zweifelte sehr daran, dass Sybill irgendjemandem in den letzten Monaten hilfreich war, aber sie verkniff sich, es laut auszusprechen.

"Miss Brown, wann haben sie ihren letzten Report bei mir geschrieben?" fragte Minerva scharf, und man konnte ihr anhören, dass man besser nicht mit ihr scherzen sollte.

Lavender zuckte zusammen. "Letzte Nacht," gab sie kleinlaut zu.

"Es wurde ihnen aber schon vor einem Monat aufgetragen."

"Ich weiß! Ich wollte es ja machen, aber..." sie seufzte hilflos.

"Wieviel Uhr?"

"Was?"

"Um wieviel Uhr haben sie gestern Nacht den Bericht geschrieben?" wollte Minerva wissen.

„Ähm..." murmelte die Schülerin.

"Miss Brown?"

Sie zuckte wieder zusammen. „Ich habe um elf Uhr angefangen," gab sie zu. „Aber es war ein schlechter Abend. Professor Trelawney war sehr durcheinander und ich... ich musste bei ihr bleiben, bis sie eingeschlafen war, um sicherzugehen, dass sie sich nicht selbst weh tut oder so."

Minerva blieb der Mund offen stehen. Wie konnte Sybill sich so etwas nur gefallen lassen? Die beiden Mädchen so von ihrer eigentlichen Arbeit abzuhalten… Ärger kochte in ihr auf.

"Miss Brown," fing sie langsam an. "Ich muss sie darüber in Kenntniss setzen, dass sie ihre Zeit verschwenden, wenn die sich um Sybill Trelawney kümmern." Lavender wollte schon protestieren, doch Minerva schnitt ihr das Wort ab. „Sie helfen Sybill nicht, wenn sie alles für sie machen. Sie ist eine erwachsene Frau und sollte dazu im Stande sein, sich um sich selbst zu kümmern. Und vor allem sollte sie nicht zwei Schülerinnen von sich abhängig machen."

Lavender sah ängstlich aus. "Aber Professor… wenn ich nicht… Ich meine, wenn sie sich selbst verletzen würde, würde Professor Umbridge sie rausschmeißen. Und das Schloss ist doch ihr Zuhause! Sie wüsste bestimmt nicht einmal einen Ort, an dem sie leben könnte, wenn sie wirklich gehen müsste!"

"Das kann schon sein," knirschte Minerva. „Sie sind eine Schülerin, Miss Brown. Ein Kind. Ihre Professoren sollten Acht auf sie geben, nicht andersrum."

Lavender antwortete nicht, sondern starrte nur auf ihre Schuhspitzen.

"Ihre Noten haben in der letzten Zeit stark nachgelassen. Und weil mich einige Umstände davon abgehalten haben, meinen Schülern so viel Aufmerksamkeit wie nötig entgegenzubringen," – Lavender lächelte leicht, denn die ‚Umstände' verstand sie gut – „nehme ich an, dass ihre Noten auch in anderen Fächern stark gesunken sind."

Das Lächeln verschwand augenblicklich. Lavender wurde mit einem Mal ganz blass um die Nase. Anscheinend wurde ihr jetzt erst bewusst, welche Auswirkungen es hatte, dass sie wenig gelernt hatte.

Minerva seufzte. "Wenn ich jemanden finden würde, der sich um Sybill kümmern könnte und auf ihre Gesundheit achten würde, würden sie und Miss Patil sich dann mehr auf ihre Schularbeiten konzentrieren?" fragte sie zerknirscht. Sybill Trelawney. Sie redete darüber, einen Babysitter für Sybill Trelawney zu finden. Eine erwachsene Frau. Es war schon erbärmlich.

Lavender schien das anscheinend nicht zu denken. „Sie würden... sie würden das tun?" fragte sie hoffnungsvoll.

"Ich kann. Na ja, ich denke, dass ich es kann. Ich werde ihnen nichts versprechen. Warum kommen sie und Miss Patil nicht morgen hierher und wir können in aller Ruhe darüber reden," schlug sie vor.

"Aber was ist mit…" fing Lavender hilflos an.

"Euren Hausaufgaben?" fragte Minerva. Das Mädchen nickte. „Nun ja, eure Hausaufgaben zählen nicht zu den ZAGs. Das wird nicht so schwerwiegende Konsequenzen haben. Ich erwarte aber natürlich von ihnen, den Stoff des Schuljahres zu wiederholen und zu beherrschen. Ich werde nächste Woche einen unangekündigten Test schreiben, und ich erwarte von ihnen beiden, diesen zu meistern. Verstanden?"

Lavender nickte. "Aber, ähm, wenn es ein unangekündigter Test ist, warum erzählen sie mir dann davon?"

"Weil ihre Situation anders ist als die der anderen Schüler. Wenn sie irgendeinem anderen Schüler davon erzählen, können sie sich sicher sein, den Rest ihrer Schullaufbahn mit Strafarbeiten zu verbringen."

"Verstanden," sagte Lavender dankbar lächelnd.

"In Ordnung," sagte Minerva und holte die Unterlagen für ihre nächste Klasse hervor. „Miss Brown, ich würde ihnen raten, heute Abend kräftig zu essen, ein Bad zu nehmen und früh ins Bett zu gehen," sagte sie ernst. „Nachdem sie sich so lange um andere gekümmert haben, wäre es eine gute Idee, dass sie sich einmal um sich selbst kümmern."

Lavender saß auf ihrem Stuhl und starrte ihre Lehrerin an, als wären ihr Hörner gewachsen.

Minerva stand auf, nahm ihre Unterlagen und lief zur Tür. „Wenn sie mich jetzt entschuldigen würden, Miss Brown, ich habe jetzt Unterricht. Sie ja auch, beeilen sie sich besser. Und schließen sie die Tür, wenn sie gehen. Und vergessen sie nicht, auch in den anderen Fächern zu lernen und zu wiederholen. Guten Tag."

Und so endete die Konversation.

**13:35 Uhr  
-Klassenraum für Verwandlungen-**

Hufflepuffs waren in der Regel leicht zu unterrichten.

Sie waren zwar meistens nicht die hellsten, aber sie waren dennoch fleißig, wenn auch nicht so lernbesessen wir die Schüler aus anderen Häusern. Meistens waren die Hufflepuffs im Unterricht still und machten, was man ihnen sagte, und hier und da hatte auch einmal jemand eine Frage. Sicher, manche hatten mehr Fragen als andere, und sicherlich hatten manche auch sinnlosere Fragen als andere; Aber alles in allem waren sie genügsame Schüler. Aber es gab auch etwas seltener einen raren Typ der Hufflepuffs, der jedes einzelne bisschen des Unterrichts in Frage stellte und alles ausdiskutieren wollte (und dabei natürlich immer den eigenen Dickkopf durchbringen wollte).

Zacharias Smith war so ein Hufflepuff.

"Wie kommt die individuelle Animagus-Form einer Person zustande?" fragte er.

In Ordnung, sie hatte schon nervigere Fragen gehabt. In Wahrheit hatte sie diese Frage schon oft gehört, sogar mehrmals im Jahr. „Die meisten Theorien besagen, dass die jeweilige Form sich nach der Persönlichkeit richtet, aber auch ein wenig nach der physikalischen Form des Menschen. Zum Beisielt hat ein Mensch, der einen Finger weniger hat, auch als Animagus eine Kralle oder Zehe weniger,"

"Werden Eigenschaften von der Tierform auch auf den Animagus in Menschenform übertragen? Oder hat der Animagus schon eine Verbindung mit dem Tier?" bohrte Smith weiter nach. „Zum Beispiel, würde ein Mensch mehr wie ein Hund handeln?"

Auch diese Frage hatte Minerva schon öfter gehört. „Es hängt von jeder Person ab, meiner Meinung nach. Ich habe von anderen Animagi gehört, dass sie Eigenschaften ihrer Animgausform angenommen haben, seit sie sich verwandeln können. Ich persönlich habe nie etwas in der Richtung bei mir feststellen können", erklärte sie. Die Klasse schaute sie aufmerksam an.

„Oh", sagte Smith enttäuscht, „Was können sie in ihrer Tierform denn alles machen?"

„Was meinen sie damit?"

"Ich meine, ob sie wie eine normale Katze sind? Können sie mit anderen Katzen so etwas wie kommunizieren?"

„Bis zu einem bestimmten Grad ja."

"Und können sie wie eine Katze riechen und sehen und so?"

"Ja."

"Und können sie…" seine Augen weiteten sich, als ihm offenbar ein Gedanke durch den Kopf schoss. Minerva hatte schon die Vorahnung, dass jetzt eine dämliche Frage kommen würde.

„Kann ich…?" wiederholte sie ungeduldig.

„Können sie Katzenbabys bekommen!" platzte Smith heraus.

Die Klasse brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Minerva brauchte gar nicht zu antworten, da andere das schon für sie taten.

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich, natürlich kann sie das nicht," rief eine weibliche Stimme.

"Aber was, wenn der Vater auch ein Katzen-Animagus wäre?"

„Würden da Katzenbabys oder Kinder dabei rauskommen?"

„Naja, sie könnten keine Kinder haben, oder… sie waren in Katzenform!"

„Außerdem, wie groß ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, einem Katzenanimagus zu begegnen?"

„Was ist mit einem Kniesel, könnte sie Katzenbabys mit einem Kniesel haben?"

„Warum ein Kniesel?"

"Nun ja, es ist ein magisches Wesen, also kann es da ganz anders ablaufen als bei echten Tieren."

„Was, wenn sie ein Kater wäre anstatt einer Katze?"

„Was spielt ihr Geschlecht denn für eine Rolle?"

"Na ja, sie könnte sich nicht besonders gut schwanger mit einem Haufen von Katzenbabys in einen Menschen zurückverwandeln, nicht wahr?"

"Warum nicht?"

"Was meinst du mit warum nicht? Ich erzähle dir warum nicht! Weil…"

Minerva setzte sich perplext auf ihren Stuhl und beobachtete das Szenario belustigt. Natürlich hatte sie den Ruf, jede einzelne Klasse an der Schule kontrollieren zu können, aber sie war ganz froh, dass diese Diskussion ausgebrochen war. Jetzt würde sie mit ihrem Stoff nicht durchkommen und deswegen auch keine Hausaufgaben aufgeben können, welche sie wiederum nicht würde korrigieren müssen. Außerdem, wer weiß? Vielleicht würde einer ihrer Hufflepuffs einen medizinischen Durchbruch für Animagi erforschen.

"Eine Katze kann nicht mit einem Menschenkind schwanger sein, du Idiot! Die Katze würde ja explodieren!"

Andererseits… vielleicht auch nicht.

**14:17  
-Klassenraum für Verwandlung-**

Nachdem die Katzendebatte endlich durchgekaut worden war, schwieg die Klasse betreten. In der Debatte war geklärt worden, dass Minerva _keine _Katzenbabys bekommen könnte. Aber es könnte doch sein, wenn der Vater auch ein Katzenanimagus wäre, was fast unmöglich war, da es nur 7 registrierte Animagi gab. Diese Katzenbabys wären dann hyper-intelligent und außergewöhnlich.

Minerva vermisste es wirklich, wie ein Fünfzehnjähriger zu denken, denn wenn sie nachdachte, kamen längst nicht so spannende Ergebnisse heraus.

Da die Klasse sich jetzt leise an die Arbeit machte und sie nicht gebraucht wurde, korrigierte sie die Hausaufgaben der Erstklässler, als die Tür aufging und Dolores Umbridge ins Klassenzimmer gewatschelt kam.

Minerva legte sofort ihren Stift beiseite. „Macht weiter," befahl sie der Klasse. Sofort hörte man wieder das Geräusch kratzender Federn auf Pergament.

Die Schulleiterin ließ überrascht ihren Blick über die ruhige Klasse gleiten. Oder war es ein neidischer Blick? Minerva dankte ihr innerlich, dass sie nicht zehn Minuten früher gekommen war, als die Klasse noch in voller Fahrt diskutierte, wie hoch die Wahrscheinlichkeit sei, dass Minerva einen attraktiven, sympathischen Animagus-Kater finden würde.

"Kann ich etwas für sie tun, Dolores?" fragte sie gelangweilt.

„Minerva, ich frage mich, ob ich sie kurz sprechen könnte?" säuselte Dolores.

"Sie sind schließlich die Schulleiterin," sagte Minerva, und man hörte an ihrem Ton, dass sie ganz anders reagiert hätte, wenn Umbridge noch eine normal Lehrerin gewesen wäre.

„Äh… ich meine draußen. Nicht hier bei den Schülern, wenn sie verstehen."

Keine Kraft der Welt würde die Schüler jetzt noch dazu bringen, sich ihren Aufgaben zu widmen. Trotzdem stand Minerva auf. Auf der Türschwelle drehte sie sich noch einmal um. „Ich ziehe jedem, der auch nur versucht, seinen Stuhl zu verlassen, 100 Punkte ab, verstanden?"

**14:19  
-Gang vor dem Klassenzimmer-**

Dolores stand vor der Tür und blockierte sie so, dass Minerva nicht mehr hindurch gehen konnte. Minerva vermutete, dass es ein taktischer Trick war, Fluchtmöglichkeiten blockieren.

Minerva richtete sich in ihrer vollen Größe auf uns guckte auf Dolores hinunter. Diese erwiderte den festen Blick. „Minerva, das Ministerium erwartet sie im Lehrerzimmer."

„Ach, tatsächlich?" fragte Minerva schwerfällig. „Nun ja, dann wird das Ministerium sich eben bis drei Uhr geduldigen müssen. Meine Klasse wartet auf mich. Entschuldigung," sagte sie und wollte an Dolores vorbei gehen.

„Es ist sehr wichtig," sagte Dolores breit lächelnd. „Das Ministerium möchte Sie über den aktuellen Aufenthaltsort von Albus Dumbldore befragen."

Am liebsten hätte Minerva laut aufgelacht. Diese idiotische Frau dachte doch wirklich, dass Minerva auch nur die leiseste Ahnung hatte, wo Dumbledore sich aufhielt. Die kleine Kröte schaute sie triumphierend an, als hätte sie die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor mit einem intelligenten Plan in die Ecke gedrängt. Minerva entschied sich, dass ihr Tag von Stunde zu Stunde interessanter wurde.

"Na gut, Dolores," stimmte sie zu und tat ihr bestes, um ihr Grinsen zu verbergen. „Ich muss noch schnell meiner Klasse die Hausaufgaben aufgeben." Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, öffnete sie die Tür. „Ihr könnt gehen. Ich möchte, dass ihr bis zum nächsten mal Kapitel 17 lest."

"So hatte ich das nicht gedacht. Ich hatte eigentlich vor, ihre Klasse in der Zeit zu übernehmen", säuselte Umbridge.

„Wirklich? Oh, wie enttäuschend für sie. Aber lassen sie den Kopf nicht hängen, Dolores; Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie sich irgendwo anders nützlich machen können. Sie könnten zum Beispiel helfen, das Chaos in der großen Halle zu beseitigen!"

Mit einem Grinsen drehte sich Minerva um und lief los. Schade, dass sie nicht mehr Dolores Gesicht sehen konnte.

**14:25  
-Lehrerzimmer-**

Als Minerva die Tür zum Lehrerzimmer öffnete, sah sie sofort die Auroren Darren Dawlish, Gottfried Proudfoot und Kingsley Shaklebolt, die dort auf sie warteten. Sie hatten alle drei Notizblöcke vor sich liegen und ihre Zauberstäbe in der Hand, als würden sie Lord Voldemort erwarten, der zum Tee trinken kommen würde. Minerva sandte ihnen einen mitleidigen Blick und lief zum Teeschrank.

"Sind Sie Minerva McGonagall?" fragte Proudfoot.

"Nein," sagte Minerva, ohne sich zu den drei Herren umzudrehen.

„Äh… nein?" fragte Proudfoot irritiert.

"Nein. Ich bin Celestina Warbeck in Verkleidung, haben sie das nicht erkannt?" sagte Minerva genervt. Sie konnte schwören, dass Kingsley leise gekichert hatte. Sie drehte sich langsam mit ihrer Teetasse um und lief auf den Tisch zu. „Wirklich, Gottfried, ich war sieben Jahre lang ihre Lehrerin. Wenn sie dann noch fragen müssen, wer ich bin, kann ich nur vermuten, dass ihr Hang zu sinnlosen Fragen in den letzten Jahren nicht abhanden gekommen ist. Zu schade," sagte sie trocken.

"Entschuldigen sie, Professor," sagte er kleinlaut. „Wir müssen das fragen. Ministeriumsregel."

„Hmmm," war das einzige, was Minerva daraufhin antwortete.

„Ist das ein Zauberstab an ihrer Robe?" fragte Dawlish argwöhnisch.

„Nein, es ist ein Hühnchen süß-sauer."

Sie hatte Darran Dawlish noch nie gemocht. Er war in Slytherin gewesen, und im Vergleich zu ihm war Draco Malfoy ein Gentleman. Darren hatte nie außergewöhnliche Fähigkeiten gehabt.

Darren Dawlish war in Minervas Augen ein Idiot.

Sie vermutete, dass er in erster Linie Auror geworden war, weil sein Blut nicht rein genug war, um ein Todesser sein zu können, was bei den vielen Halbblütern unter den Todessern schon etwas bedeutete. Also war er Auror geworden, da man so auch eine Menge Macht über andere ausüben konnte, und niemand stellte die Handlungen eines Aurors in Frage. Minerva hoffte wirklich, dass sie in naher Zukunft mehr mit ihm zu tun haben würde. Er hatte schon als Kind Angst vor ihr gehabt, und es wäre bestimmt lustig, ihn ein wenig fertig zu machen.

"Professor McGonagall," fing Dawlish an und Minerva erkannte mit Genugtuung, dass immer noch ein wenig Angst in seiner Stimme mitschwang, „wenn sie nicht mit dem Ministerium kooperieren werden, dann-"

„Ich habe nicht vor, nicht mit dem Ministerium zu kooperieren, Mister Dawlish. Solange es sich um sinnvolle Sachen handelt. Aber so weit ich mich erinnern kann, hatte ich erst letzte Woche das Vergnügen, mit ihren Kollegen zu sprechen. Meine Kooperation wird ihnen deswegen heute auch nicht viel mehr bringen als das letzte mal." Die drei Auroren sahen sie mit geweiteten Augen an. „Ich unterstütze keine Idioten. Etwas, woran vor allem sie drei sich auch halten sollten."

Sie konnte es nicht abstreiten, dass sie sich gut fühlte, als Dawlish auf seinem Stuhl herumzurutschen begann wie in verschreckter Elfjähriger.

Kingsley versuchte, die Situation zu retten. „Wir wollten nicht unhöflich erscheinen," erklärte er ihr.

"Aber das Ministeriumsprotokoll schreibt uns vor, alle Fragen zu stellen und auch die genauen Umstände zu erläutern," erklärte Proudfoot.

Minerva rollte mit den Augen. „Dann machen wir das auch. Ich bitte sie zu notieren: Ich sitze gerade hier auf dem Sofa im Lehrerzimmer und halte eine Tasse Tee in meinen Händen, und zwar meine Lieblingstasse. Sie hat einen ganz leichten Riss am Griff. Ich trinke meinen Tee gewöhnlich mit ein wenig Milch und zwei Stückchen Zucker. Bis jetzt habe ich eineinhalb Schlucke getrunken. War das genug erläutert, Dawlish?" fragte sie in dem gleichen Ton, den Umbridge immer benutzte.

Während sie einmal von zwei perplexten und einem grinsenden Gesicht angestarrt wurde, dachte sie darüber nach, ob sie noch die Zeit haben würde, die Hausaufgaben ihrer Erstklässler vollständig durch zu arbeiten. Wahrscheinlich nicht, wenn der Tag noch weiter so verlaufen würde.

„Professor, warum machen wir jetzt nicht einfach mit den ernsten Fragen weiter?" fragte Dawlish.

„Ja," sagte eine Stimme von der Tür aus, „warum fangen wir nicht endlich an?"

**14:30 Uhr  
-Schon wieder Lehrerzimmer-**

Severus Snape stand in der Tür und sah belustigt aus. Hinter ihm waren Professor Sprout und Flitwick, die nervös die drei Auroren musterten. Alle vier Hauslehrer, bemerkte Minerva. Das Ministerium vermutete natürlich, dass Dumbledore zu diesen Lehrern den engsten Draht hatte. Sie lächelte. Es wunderte sie, warum die nicht schon längst Hagrid geholt hatten.

„Oh, gut, dass Sie da sind. Setzen sie sich doch," sagte Kingsley zu den drei Lehrern. Minerva hatte Kingsley schon immer gemocht. Er hatte einmal den Quidditchpokal für Gryffindor gewonnen. Exzellenter Hüter. Und auch gut erzogen.

Kurz darauf hatten sich die Lehrer an ihre Plätze begeben. Sprout und Fltwick saßen auf der Couch, die den Auroren gegenüber stand, während Snape es vorzog, hinter den Lehrern zu stehen und die Arme zu verschränken. Es war wirklich beruhigend, einen ausgebildeten Todesser (reformierten Todesser, ex-Todesser, wie auch immer) an seiner Seite zu haben, wenn man Auroren gegenüber war. Minerva wunderte sich, ob man welche zum Schutz mieten konnte.

Dieser Gedanke wiederum führt zu der Frage, ob man Voldemort für einen Kampf mieten konnte… wie verdiente Voldemort eigentlich seinen Lebensunterhalt? Minerva schob die Frage auf ihre Liste („Dinge, über die man sich später mal Gedanken machen kann") und nippte an ihrem Tee.

Sie brauchte wirklich mehr Schlaf vor Tagen wie diesen. Oder mehr Koffein, um an solchen Tagen vollständig zu funktionieren.

"Zuerst sollten wir mit der großen Frage anfangen," sagte Dawlish, während er einen Lügen-Erkenner auspackte, eine Art magischer Lügendetektor. Diese Dinger waren eher unzuverlässig und extrem teuer. Also sinnlos. „Kennt jemand von ihnen den aktuellen Aufenthaltsort von Albus Dumbledore?"

"Nein."

"Nö."

"Keine Ahnung."

"Ich auch nicht."

Und dann war es still. Der Lügendetektor zeigte an, dass die Lehrer vollkommen ehrlich geantwortet hatten. Die Auroren - mit Ausnahme von Kingsley – sahen irritiert aus und überprüften ihr Gerät sofort auf mögliche Fehler. Beide konnten nicht glauben, dass niemand Kontakt zu Dumbledore hatte.

"Kennt irgendjemand von ihnen den… zukünftigen Aufenthaltsort von Albus Dumbledore?" fragte Proudfoot.

"Nicht im geringsten."

"Nein."

"Nein."

"Ich nehme an, dass er ab und zu ein Badezimmer aufsuchen muss, aber ansonsten: nein."

"Sind sie sicher?"

"Ja."

"Ganz sicher."

"Ja."

"Ziemlich."

"Ähm… würden sie von sich behaupten, dass sie ihr möglichstes getan haben, um Dolores Umbridge bei ihren Reformen in Hogwarts zu unterstützen?"

Minerva bemerkte, dass alle Lehrer betreten schwiegen. Die Auroren beobachteten gespannt die Gesichter ihrer Verhörten.

„Äh… Unterstützung bei Reformen…?" fragte Flitwick, um Zeit zu schinden.

„Nun ja, haben sie alles in ihrer Macht stehende getan, um Dolores Umbridge zu helfen? Haben Sie sie in ihrem Job unterstützt?"

"Äh…"

Minerva tauschte einen Blick mit Pomona. Die einen Blick mit Filius tauschte. Der einen Blick mit Minerva tauschte. Und dann alle einen Blick mit Severus tauschten.

Das war der Moment, in dem der Lügendetektor anfing zu jaulen.

**15:15  
- Lehrerzimmer-**

"Das hätte schlimmer ausgehen können," bemerkte Professor Flitwick, nachdem die Auroren den Raum verlassen hatten.

Minerva starrte ihn an. "Wie zum Teufel hätte es _noch_ schlimmer ausgehen können, Filius? Außer dass jemand seine Kontrolle verloren hätte und Dawlish mit einem Teelöffel niedergestochen hätte."

„So schlimm war es auch wieder nicht," beschwichtigte Pomona. „Zumindest denken sie nicht, dass wir in eine illegalen Organisation verwickelt sind, die das Ministerium stürzen will."

„Nein," bemerkte Snape trocken. „Sie denken nur, wir seien wahnsinnig."

Minerva seufzte. "Die können denken, was sie wollen. Solange ich endlich einmal zehn ruhige Minuten habe. Es war ein anstrengender Tag."

An der Tür klopfte es schon eine Sekunde, nachdem sie fertig geredet hatte. In Minervas Sicht war die Tür verantwortlich für alles, was sich hinter ihr abspielte. Deswegen konnte sie die Tür nicht leiden, obwohl sie aus einem sehr schönen Holz war. Egal, wer die Tür aufmachte, einer von ihnen würde den kürzeren ziehen müssen, da sie ja alle vier Hauslehrer waren. Und Minerva zweifelte nicht daran, dass sie mal wieder die Auserkorene sein würde.

Wer auch immer draußen stand klopfte wieder. „Kommen sie rein!" rief Minerva leicht gereizt.

Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Ginny Weasley stand auf der Schwelle und schaute sich verärgert im Raum um. Minerva stand innerlich fluchend auf und fragte sich, was das Mädchen um diese Uhrzeit wohl wollte. Dann fiel ihr ein, dass die Viertklässler von Gryffindor im Moment Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste hatten. Dies, in Kombination mit dem rosafarbenen Zettel in Weasleys Hand, erklärten die Umstände.

„Professor Umbridge hat angeordnet, dass ich ihnen das bringen soll, Professor," sagte Weasley und reichte Minerva den Brief. Diese stupste ihn mit dem Zauberstab an, um das Siegel zu öffnen.

Minerva las die Notiz und blickte auf. „Sie haben Professor Umbridge während dem Unterricht nicht respektiert?"

"Nein," sagte Ginny mürrisch. Minerva hob die Augenbrauen. Ginny rollte mit den Augen. „Sie hat _Cruciatus_ falsch ausgesprochen. Ich habe sie eigentlich nur… verbessert."

Minerva lächelte innerlich. „Und?" fragte sie jedoch genauso streng wie sonst.

"Und…" sagte Ginny und schien zu überlegen, wie sie den nächsten Satz formulieren sollte. Minerva fragte sich, ob sie überhaupt eine Ahnung hatte, wie ähnlich ihr Verhalten im Vergleich zu Fred und George war. Und zu Bill, wenn man genauer nachdachte. „Na ja, Umbridge-"

„_Professor_ Umbridge," verbesserte Flitwick sie.

Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ja. Sie hat also gesagt, dass sie das Fach besser kennen würde als ich und ich das respektieren sollte. Ich habe daraufhin gesagt, dass sie wissen müsste, wie man es ausspricht, wenn sie doch so hoch gebildet ist."

"Was genau hat sie denn falsch ausgesprochen? Den Spruch oder die Bezeichnung?" fragte Pomona neugierig.

"Die Bezeichnung. Sie hat aber keinerlei Probleme mit dem Spruch gehabt. Schien sehr mit ihm vertraut zu sein." Ihr Gesicht hellte sich auf. „Hey, denken sie, dass ich sie anklagen kann, weil sie _Crucio_ quer durch das Klassenzimmer geschrieen hat?"

Minerva dachte darüber ernsthaft nach. Natürlich würde das lächerlich wirken, aber wenn man Dolores anhängen könnte, dass sie einen ihrer Schüler bedroht hatte… „Hatte sie ihren Zauberstab gezogen?" fragte sie. Ginny schüttelte enttäuscht den Kopf. Minerva las weiter in Umbridges Beschwerdebrief. „Was hat Vorschlag von absurden Kandidaten an ihrer Stelle zu bedeuten?"

Ginny schaute sich nervös um. „Nun ja…" versuchte sie sich um die Antwort zu drücken. „Sie hat behauptet, die bestqualifizierteste Person für den Job zu sein und dann hat sie mir befohlen, Leute aufzusagen, die meiner Meinung nach fähiger als Lehrer für das Fach seien."

Snape schaubte verächtlich. "Falls sie Potter vorgeschlagen haben, ist es kein Wunder, dass Sie rausgeschmissen wurden," murmelte er. Ginny sandte ihm als Antwort einen mörderischen Blick. Sie verschränkte die Arme und ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen. „Eigentlich, Professor, habe ich Sie vorgeschlagen," erwiderte sie kühl.

In Ordnung. Minerva hatte im Laufe der Zeit viel gelernt, was man im allgemeinen vom Weasley-Clan erwarten konnte: Rotes Haar, Sommersprossen, aufbrausendes Temperament, die Eigenschaft, immer in Ärger zu geraten, und eine Vorliebe für Produkte aus dem Honigtopf. Aber Severus Snape als geeigneten Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste vorzuschlagen, gehörte mit Sicherheit nicht dazu. Alle Lehrer waren geschockt, vor allem Snape.

Ginny Weasley drehte sich zufrieden zu Minerva um. „Bei allem Respekt, Professor, ich wollte eigentlich in die Bibliothek gehen, um etwas über Verteidigung zu lernen, was vielleicht… sinnvoll sein könnte."

Minerva nickte. „Sie dürfen gehen. Aber Dolores denkt ja, dass ihr Verhalten eine Strafe verlangt, also…"

Sie wurde unterbrochen von Stuart Ackerley, der in das Lehrerzimmer spähte. „Äh, Professor McGonagall?" fragte er laut. Als Minerva ihn erblickte, schien er das als Aufforderung zum weiterreden zu verstehen. „Madam Pomfrey schickt mich um ihnen zu sagen, dass Sie zum Krankenflügel kommen sollen. Es ist dringend." Er grinste leicht. „Es sieht auch ziemlich wichtig aus. Cormac McLaggan schreit ziemlich viel und er umklammert die ganze Zeit sein… Nun ja, äh, er ist in einem schlimmen Zustand, Professor."

Minerva rollte genervt mit den Augen. „Danke, Ackerley, sie dürfen gehen." Der Junge nickte und verschwand. Der Junge war immer so maßlos höflich. Fast schon beunruhigend.

Minerva drehte sich beim Hinausgehen noch zu Ginny Weasley um. „Professor Snape wird über ihre Strafe entscheiden," sagte sie.

Sie hatte das Lehrerzimmer bereits verlassen, bevor Severus protestieren konnte. Sie musste später unbedingt nachfragen, was für eine Strafe er einem Schüler gab, der ihn als geeigneten Lehrer für Verteidigung vorschlug. Es war sogar noch interessanter, da dieser Schüler die jüngere, weibliche Version von Fred Weasley war, und außerdem ein Star der gryffindorschen Quidditchmannschaft als auch ehemaliger Fan von Harry Potter. Ja, es war in der Tat höchst interessant, wie Severus in dieser Situation reagieren würde.

**15:28  
-Krankenflügel-**

Sie betrat den Krankenflügel fünf Minuten später. Sie bemerkte eine lange Reihe von Schülern, die sich bis zur hintersten Ecke zog. Dort war der Vorhang um ein Bett gezogen. Es waren mindestens 30 Schüler da, und keiner von ihnen sah besonders krank aus. Bei genauerem Hinsehen erkannte sie aber, dass einige gebrochene Arme oder ähnliches hatten. Minerva konnte weder Cormac McLaggen sehen noch Geschrei hören, aber das war ihr auch ganz recht.

Sie lief zu den Schülern, die ihr am nächsten standen. Zufälligerweise waren diese Schüler Draco Malfoy und Theodor Nott. Warum habe ich eigentlich immer Pech, fragte sie sich innerlich. „Nott! Malfoy!" schnappte sie. Beide Jungen drehten sich überrascht um. Sie waren anscheinend in eine wichtigen Diskussion vertieft gewesen und sahen aus, als wären sie bei etwas verbotenem ertappt worden.

"Ja, Professor McGonagall?" fragte Nott höflich. Malfoy starrte sie nur hasserfüllt an. Er hatte sich anscheinend noch nicht von dem kleinen Zwischenfall am Vormittag erholt. Minerva kam es schon wieder wie eine Ewigkeit vor, seit das passiert war.

"Was ist hier los? Wie haben sie sich verletzt?"

"Greengrass," sagte Malfoy wie aus der Pistole geschossen. "Sie hat einen Glatteis-Zauber auf den Ostflügel gelegt. Die Leute rutschen alle darauf aus. Und kurz darauf sind die Fünftklässler von Slytherin und die Drittklässler von Ravenclaw ineinander geprallt, als sie ihre Räume wechseln wollten. Und das ist das Resultat."

Ein Bild von Professor Vector, als diese den Rutschzauber gesprochen hatte, kam Minerva in den Sinn. Zu schade, dass sie diesem kleinen Lügner nicht ins Gesicht sagen konnte, dass sie dabei gewesen war, als der Spruch gesprochen worden war. Er wollte doch tatsächlich Daphne dafür die Schuld geben.

„Und warum wissen sie so genau, dass Miss Greengrass dafür verantwortlich ist?" fragte sie.

„Er weiß es nicht wirklich," sagte Nott düster. „Er will sie bloß in Schwierigkeiten bringen."

„So ein Schwachsinn, Nott," zischte Malfoy gefährlich leise. „Vielleicht sollte ich dir eine Strafarbeit dafür geben, dass du solche Sachen über ein respektiertes Mitglied des Inquisitorenteams verbreitest."

Minerva unterbrach den kleinen Dialog mit einem Handwink. Innerlich dachte sie sich, dass sie Theodor Nott für seine nächste Hausaufgabe fünf Punkte geben sollte. „Mister Malfoy, warum sind sie so sicher, dass Miss Greengrass den Gang verzaubert hat?" wiederholte sie ungeduldig.

"Weil sie die einzige Person unserer Klasse ist, die nicht im Unterricht anwesend war. Sie hat den langen Umweg zum Geschichtsunterricht genommen."

"Ja, um von dir wegzukommen," schnappte Nott.

Minerva schaute Nott überrascht an, fasste sich jedoch gleich wieder. „Das kann auch nur ein Zufall gewesen sein, Malfoy."

Malfoy sah wütend aus. "Sie hat die Fähigkeiten dazu," zischte er. "Sie ist wahrscheinlich die einzige in unserer Klasse, die zu so einem Zauber fähig ist."

"Ich werde Professor Flitwick von ihrer hohen Meinung über Daphnes Können in Kenntniss setzen," sagte Minerva. „Aber das beweist gar nichts."

Minerva ließ die beiden Jungen stehen und drängelte sich nach vorne durch. Als sie endlich beim Vorhang angekommen war, sah sie Madam Pomfrey, die im nächststehenden Bett gerade Gregory Goyle behandelte.

"Mr. Goyle, sie sind fertig. Sagen sie dem nächsten in der Reihe, dass er einen Moment warten soll," befahl ihm Pomfrey. Sie mochte Goyle nicht, genauso wenig wie Crabbe. Seit diese zwei an der Schule waren, hatte sie ungewöhnlich viele Erst- und Zweitklässler mit gebrochenen Nasen in Behandlung.

"Du wolltest mich sehen?" fragte Minerva, nachdem Goyle grunzend den abgeschirmten Bereich verlassen hatte.

"Ja," sagte Poppy schwach. "Es geht um McLaggen."

Minerva hielt (beinahe) ihren Seufzer zurück. McLaggen hatte die unglückliche Tendenz, zu dummen Aktionen zu neigen. Meistens landete er im Krankenflügel auf Grund von irgendwelchen Wetten. Minerva dachte immer, dass er sich somit attraktiv für Mädchen vorkam. Und bei manchen Mädchen war das auch wirklich der Fall; komischerweise waren das aber auch immer die Mädchen, die sofort desillusioniert wurden, wenn sie bemerkten, dass McLaggen kein mutiger Ritter war, der sie retten wollte; er war eher ein Nur-an-das-eine-Denker, der sogar seinen eigenen Arm aufessen würde, um ein Date zu bekommen.

Nicht, dass Minerva schlecht über ihre Schüler redete.

Sie _dachte_ schlecht über ihre Schüler, aber das war etwas vollkommen anderes.

„Was hat er dieses Mal schon wieder angestellt?" seufzte Minerva. Poppy wollte gerade antworten, als ein lauter weiblicher Schrei vom Inneren des Vorhangs aus ertönte.

Mit einem Augenrollen hob Poppy einen langen, dünnen Stock vom Boden auf und stach ihn blindlings durch die Lücke zwischen den Vorhängen.

„Ruhe! Ruhe da drinnen!" schrie sie. Dann holte sie ihren Stock wieder zu sich. Ein weiterer lauter Schrei ertönte, bevor es ganz still wurde. Poppy machte ein genervtes Geräusch und lief zum Medikamentenschrank. „Das wird ihm eine Lehre sein," murmelte sie.

Minerva hatte die ganze Aktion geschockt beobachtet. Sie brachte keinen Ton heraus.

Poppy suchte anscheinend etwas bestimmtes im Medikamentenschrank und klärte Minerva über die Situation auf. „Er macht das schon den ganzen Nachmittag lang, es wird langsam lächerlich. Weißt du, dass ich schon zweimal da rein gehen musste, um das anschwellen seiner Zunge zu verhindern? Dummer Junge."

Minerva konnte ihren Ohren kaum trauen. „Du meinst… sicherlich ist das nicht… du hast… das war ein _Schüler_?"

"Aha! Endlich hab ich dich," sagte Poppy triumphierend und hielt eine dunkelgrüne Medizinflasche hoch. „Entschuldigung, was sagtest du gerade eben?"

„Das war ein Schüler? Du hast den ganzen Nachmittag lang einen Schüler mit einem Stock gestoßen? Mit diesem Ding? Du hättest ihn durchbohren können!" schrie Minerva außer sich.

Poppy war gerade dabei, die richtige Flüssigkeitsmenge abzumessen, und sah nicht weiter berührt von Minervas Anschuldigungen aus. „Sei nicht albern, Minerva. Wie ich schon sagte, Mister McLaggen ist in einem sehr kritischen Zustand. Sogar schlimmer als die Geschichte mit den Doxy-Eiern damals. Er war in Kräuterkunde und – ich weiß nichts über die näheren Umstände – er hat fast dreihundert Gramm Alihotenblätter gegessen."

Jetzt wurde Minerva schlagartig klar, warum Poppy den Bereich um das Bett streng abgeschirmt hatte. Erschrocken ließ sie sich auf das nächste Bett plumpsen. „Sag mir, dass das nicht wahr ist."

"Oh doch," sagte Poppy in wenig zähneknirschend. „Er fing sofort an, zu phantasieren, und hat behauptet, dass Professor Sprouts Ohrenschützer hinter ihm her seien. Er ist dann schreiend aus dem Unterricht direkt in den Verbotenen Wald gerannt, wo er zwanzig Minuten später splitternackt hinter einem Busch kauernd gefunden wurde."

Vielleicht war es ein Zeichen, dass Minerva schon zu lange in Hogwarts unterrichtete, oder ein Zeichen dass sie selbst verrückt war, aber das einzige, was sie an diesen Informationen überraschte war der Fakt, das McLaggen in nur zwanzig Minuten gefunden worden war. Langsam stand sie auf.

"In Ordnung. Wie wird er behandelt?" fragte sie.

"Normale Anti-phantasier Tränke. Drei pro Tag in der ersten Woche, vielleicht auch länger bei dieser großen Menge an Gift. Außerdem Schlaftränke in der Nacht und absolute Bettruhe. Er ist eine Gefahr für sich und seine Mitmenschen," erklärte Poppy in ihrer üblichen fachlichen Krankenschwester-Tonlage. „Aber Minerva, wenn er nicht bald mit seinem Geschrei aufhört, dann-"

„Ich weiß, ich weiß. Das musst du mir nicht erst erklären. Er hat schon die Hälfte seiner UTZ-Kurse verpasst. Ich werde seinen Eltern schreiben." Sie seufzte tief. „Ich werde ihnen schreiben, dass – wenn noch einmal so etwas passiert wie heute – er von der Schule geschmissen werden muss. Wir können es den anderen Schülern nicht zumuten, Leute wie ihn hier zu haben, die so unvorsichtig und kindisch sind. Stell dir bloß einmal vor, was für einen Einfluss das auf Erstklässler haben könnte."

Poppy nickte bedauernd, holte einmal tief Luft und ging durch den Vorhang. Minerva war sehr dankbar darüber, dass sie nicht auch noch mit musste. Stattdessen kam eine erleichtert aussehende Demelza Robins auf sie zu gerannt.

"Professor McGonagall?" fragte sie keuchend. „Ich soll ihnen das hier von Professor Umbridge geben," sagte sie und hielt ihrer Hauslehrerin einen weiteren pinken Zettel hin.

Minerva starrte ihre Schülerin an. „Miss Robins, wo haben sie schon überall nach mir gesucht?"

"Äh,… in ihrem Klassenraum, ihrem Büro, dem Lehrerzimmer, der Bibliothek und jetzt hier."

_Um es ganz kurz zu sagen: im halben Schloss. Typisch_. „Nun gut. Fünf Punkte für Gryffindor für Hartnäckigkeit. Sie dürfen gehen," sagte Minerva genervt. Demelza grinste dankend und lief aus dem Krankenflügel.

Poppy, die gerade wieder gekommen war, hob eine Augenbraue. „Hartnäckigkeit?" fragte sie amüsiert.

„Ja, Hartnäckigkeit," bestätigte Minerva, während sie den Brief magisch öffnete. „Wenn ich sie wäre, hätte ich der alten Kröte gesagt, dass sie selbst ihre blöden Zettel verteilen sollte."

Die Notiz war in der schnörkeligen, kindlichen Schrift geschrieben, die Minerva so verhasst war: _Minerva, sie werden in meinem Büro erwartet. Die Schulleiterin und Inquisitorin._

Poppy, die über Minervas Schulter mitgelesen hatte, sah belustigt aus. „Sie kann wohl nicht einmal einen Brief mit ihrem normalen Namen unterschreiben," murmelte sie.

Minerva winkte nur müde zum Abschied und drängte sich zurück zur Tür. Wenn sie es sich recht überlegte, tat ihr gerade der Bauch weh. Vielleicht hing das damit zusammen, dass sie die ganze Zeit von Pontius zu Pilatus geschickt wurde von einer Frau, die den Modegeschmack einer Vierjährigen hatte. Den Gedanken verwerfend machte sich Minerva auf den Weg, um Dolores zu treffen.

Schon wieder.

**15:56 Uhr  
-Das Chintz Inferno-**

Es passierte jedes Mal. Ganz bestimmt. Jedes, einzige, mal. Sie betrat Umbridges Büro und spürte sofort das Verlangen, entweder zu brechen oder etwas zu treten. Minerva fühlte sich angeekelt von den flaumigen weißen Kätzchen, die die Wände dekorierten, mit ihren rosafarbenen Halsbändern und Hütchen, und weiß-der-Geier-noch-was. Diese Dinger waren nach Minervas Meinung eine Beleidigung für die gesamte Katzen-Spezies. Sie als Animagus mit eingeschlossen.

Wenn sie ehrlich war, hatte sie erwartet, dass Potter mit einer mürrischen Miene dasitzen würde. Oder vielleicht Lee Jordan, Vielleicht sogar Victor Frobisher, der es einmal sehr deutlich gemacht hatte, dass er am liebsten Umbridge auf den Mond hexen würde. Aber Minerva hatte nicht erwartet, Colin Creevey mit verschränkten Armen da sitzen zu sehen, während er gelangweilt aus dem Fenster schaute.

Sobald er seine Hauslehrerin bemerkt hatte, stand er auf und faselte wirres Zeug. Minerva konnte die Standartsätze „Das wollte ich nicht", „Ein Scherz", „Zu viel darüber gelesen", „Bitte, Professor" und „die alte Kröte" raushören. Minerva hob die Hand, um ihn zum schweigen zu bringen, wies ihn auf seinen Stuhl zurück und lief auf Dolores zu.

„Darf ich fragen, warum ich hierher beordert wurde?" fragte sie kühl.

Dolores Mund verwandelte sich in ein breites Grinsen. „Warum zeige ich es ihnen nicht einfach, Minerva?" sagte sie zuckersüß. Sie stand auf und watschelte auf Minerva zu. Diese wich schon vor Schreck ein paar Schritte zurück. Dann bückte sich Dolores, hob etwas vom Boden auf und reichte es Minerva. Etwas, das komischerweise wie ein Kalender aussah. „Der junge Mister Creevey war anscheinend kreativ tätig," kommentierte Dolores.

Minerva wusste wirklich nicht, ob sie lachen oder weinen sollte. Auf dem Titelblatt des Kalenders stand geschrieben „**Voldies Engel: Eine Studie über das Inquisitorenteam und deren Verbindungen zu den Todessern**." Minerva blätterte durch den Kalender. Draco Malfoy war Mister Juli. Unter seinem Bild stand: „**Draco Malfoy a.k.a. Das erstaunliche hüpfende Frettchen**."

Sie schaute zu Colin auf, der pink im Gesicht wurde. Zwischen Ihm und dem Kalender hin und her starrend, überlegte sie sich, was sie sagen sollte. Leider sagte sie das erste, was ihr einfiel: "Wie zum Teufel konnten sie ein Bild schießen, als Malfoy in das Frettchen verwandelt wurde?"

Wenn Minerva gewusst hätte, dass Fotos von dem Frettchen-Vorfall existierten, hätte sie diese schon längst gestohlen. Oder konfisziert, dann wäre es nicht so aufgefallen. Colin grinste. „Oh, das war leicht. Alles, was sie brauchen, ist ein Frettchen, das so ähnlich aussieht und sich am selben platz befindet. Sie müssen dann die Fotos aufeinander transferieren und mit Hilfe einiger leichter Sprüche zu einem einzigen Foto zusammenfügen. Dann bewegt sich das Frettchen auf und ab wie-"

"MISTER CREEVEY SETZEN SIE SICH HIN! UND SCHAUEN SIE NICHT SO SELBSTZUFRIEDEN!" kreischte Dolores.

Minerva war ein wenig enttäuscht. Sie hatte das genossen. Es zeigte, dass – obwohl Colin eine Niete in Verwandlung war – er andere Talente hatte. Minerva würde ihr Portrait im Schlafzimmer darauf verwetten, dass Colin später beim Tagespropheten arbeiten würde.

Colin setzte sich wie befohlen hin. Aber er grinste weiterhin selbstzufrieden.

Eine aufgebrachte Dolores drehte sich zu Minerva um. „wissen sie, was das ist?" zischte sie gefährlich leise.

Minerva lächelte. „Ja. Aber es ist nicht komplett. Es fehlt ein Foto von Pansy Parkinson."

"Es ist eine Verhetzung! Das ist es! "

"Dolores, sie haben nicht den geringsten Beweis, dass Mister Creevey diesen Kalender veröffentlichen wollte. Und da der Kalender nur für den persönlichen gebrauch benutzt werden würde, wäre das keine Verhetzung," sagte Minerva leise, sodass Colin sie nicht verstehen konnte.

"Ist das so?" fragte Dolores hämisch. Da die Frage rhetorisch war, antwortet Minerva nicht.

Umbridge watschelte zu Colin und wedelte mit dem Kalender vor seiner Nase herum. „Mister Creevey! War dieser Kalender für eine Massenproduktion bestimmt?" fragte sie schrill.

Colin starrte seine Schulleiterin verständnislos an. Dann schien er zu verstehen. Er spähte unauffällig zu Minerva, die leicht den kopf schüttelte. Mit einem grinsen schüttelte Colin ebenfalls den kopf. "Nein."

"Nein! Was meinen sie mit nein?"

Minerva fragte sich, warum alle Konversationen zwischen Umbridge und ihren Schülern so verliefen.

"Also wurde dieser Kalender nur für den persönlichen Gebrauch gemacht?" fragte sie Colin leise.

Er nickte. Dolores lief rot an.

„Das stimmt nicht, du kleiner dreckiger Lügner!"

„Entschuldigung, Dolores, gibt es dafür Beweise?" fragte Minerva unschuldig.

Diese antwortete nicht. Mit hochrotem Kopf schaute sie zwischen Colin, der leicht grinste, und Minerva, die verzweifelt versuchte, streng auszusehen, hin und her. Sie bemerkte, dass sie nichts machen konnte, um Colin zu bestrafen. Minerva stellte sich vor, wie es sein musste, wenn man einen Schüler und einen Lehrer aus einem völlig sinnlosem Grund zu sich beorderte und sich dann so zum Affen machte, indem man am Ende mit leeren Händen da stand. Minerva konnte es sich nur vorstellen, da sie selbst noch nie in einer solchen Situation gewesen war. Sie hatte mit ihrer Zeit besseres anzufangen.

"Wenn das alles war, bringe ich Mister Creevey zurück zu seiner Klasse. Sie haben gerade Wahrsagen, oder?" fragte sie.

Colin nickte dankbar und stand auf.

Minerva wandte sich noch einmal an Dolores. „Wenn sie so freundlich wären, das zurückzugeben?" fragte sie und deutete auf den Kalender, den die Schulleiterin noch immer in der Hand hielt.

Dieses sah aus, als hätte sie lieber ihre Weisheitszähne als diesen Kalender zurückgegeben. Mit größter Abscheu gab sie ihn Colin. "Mister Creevey," zischte sie leise, "wenn ich sie noch einmal erwische, wenn Sie Sachen wie diese hier machen, dann…" Sie beendete ihren Satz nicht, doch Colin nickte eifrig.

"Ja, Professor Umbridge," sagte er und drehte sich zum Ausgang um. Ein Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht.

„Ja, Professor Umbridge" sagte auch Minerva. „Vielen Dank für ihre… äh… _Hilfe_. Mister Creevey, gehen wir." Sie verließ den Raum mit einem frohen Colin, der ihr hinterher trottete.

**16:30  
-Große Halle-**

Es hatte fast zehn Minuten gedauert, bis Colin wieder in seinem Unterricht war. Diese Minuten hatte er genutzt, um sich überschwänglich bei ihr zu bedanken und mit ihr über mögliche Verbesserungen des Kalenders zu sprechen.

Anschließend lief sie zum Ostflügel, um den Zauber von Professor Vector zu entfernen. Leichter gesagt als getan, da eine Gruppe von Ravenclaws und Gryffindors mit verzauberten Schuhen darauf Schlittschuh lief. Sie konnte es nicht abstreiten, beeindruckt zu sein, als Roger Davies einen eleganten Sprung schaffte.

Als sie die Schüler gefragt hatte, warum sie nicht im Unterricht waren, antworteten diese, dass die UTZ-Klasse Zaubertränke ausgefallen war, da die Große Halle, die Eingangshalle und auch der Eingang zu den Kerkern gesperrt waren, während einige ausgewählte Professoren zusammen mit Filch versuchten, Ordnung in das Chaos zu bringen.

Minerva konnte schon ahnen, dass diese Arbeit nicht besonders angenehm war, dennoch entschloss sie sich, ihren Kollegen zu helfen.

"Ach du meine Güte," murmelte sie, als sie die Halle betrat. Zu ihrer rechten versuchte Professor Vector gerade, ein paar Pinguine zusammen zu treiben, um sie verschwinden zu lassen. Zu ihrer linken versuchte Hagrid, einen laufenden Stuhl zu bändigen, der Professor Sinistra attackieren wollte. Diese wiederum versuchte, den Stuhl mit verschiedenen Zaubern in seinen Originalzustand zu hexen. Hinten am Lehrertisch versuchte Peeves, an jeder Stelle, an der Filch aufräumte, wieder Unordnung zu schaffen.

"Nen Nachmittag, Professor," dröhnte Hagrids Stimme. „Wie geht's ihnen?" Er versuchte immer noch verzweifelt, den Stuhl zur Ruhe zu bringen.

"Gut, Hagrid." Das war gelogen. "Hagrid, du kannst den Stuhl auch kaputt machen…" sagte sie ihm. Hagrid grinste ihr zu, holte einmal tief aus und schlug den Stuhl gegen die Wand. Er zersplitterte. Professor Sinistra seufzte erleichtert auf. „Dolores hat uns angeordnet, nichts kaputt zu machen," sagte sie bitter.

"Ich würde _sie_ gerne mal hier sehen," fügte Hagrid hinzu und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. „Aber wir sind schon weiter gekommen, nicht wahr?" kommentierte er, als er die Halle überblickte.

Wenn er das schon als Fortschritt bezeichnete, wollte Minerva nicht wissen, wie die Halle ausgesehen hatte, als er gekommen war. Sie schaute sich um. Sinistra, Vector, Hagrid, Filch. Sinistra und Vector hatten am Morgen ihren Sitzplatz nicht der Schulleiterin angeboten, und dass die Inquisitoren eine starke Abneigung gegen Hagrid hatte, wusste jeder. Das war es also, warum die Ravenclaws ausgewählten Professoren´ gemeint hatten.

Minerva krempelte ihre Ärmel hoch. „Dann lasst uns mal arbeiten," sagte sie grimmig.

**17:01  
-Eine leicht weniger verschmutzte Große Halle-**

Und das taten sie dann auch. Während ihrer Säuberungsaktion fanden sie 43 Vögel, 17 Mäuse, 14 Pinguine, drei laufende Stühle, zwei beißende Mistelsträuche , eine Wolke voller Kitzelgas, drei Stinkbomben, ein halbes Dutzend Servierplatten und – aus welchem Grund auch immer – eine Flasche Froschspeichelsuppe.

Überraschenderweise stellte sich heraus, dass es äußerst schwer war, die Pinguine los zu werden. Da sie ganz offensichtlich von einer einzigen Person herauf beschworen waren, schienen sie eine Art Verbindung zu haben du ließen sich deshalb weder einfangen noch konnte man sie mit einem einfachen Zauber verschwinden lassen. Professor Sinistra gab schließlich auf.

"Das wars! Genug! Ich adoptiere diese Pinguine notfalls! Sie sind meine Pinguine! Ich werde ihnen die Erlaubnis geben, sich hier frei im Schloss zu bewegen!" sagte sie laut, gerade, als Professor Snape den Raum betrat. Er schnarrte mit einer öligen Stimme: „Oh, halten sie die Klappe, sie weinerliche Kriecherin!"

Vielleicht war es sein scharfer Ton, vielleicht der Strss, den sie durchlebte, oder vielleicht war es, dass selbst Severus Snape nicht jemanden beschuldigen sollte, der Bohnen im Haar hängen hatte, Wunden von einem beißenden Stuhl und vierzehn Pinguine, die um einen herum sausten, aber Professor Sinistra giftete nicht zurück.

Minerva schaute an die Decke. Sie war so voller Essen, dass man den Himmel fast nicht mehr erkennen konnte. Es würde wahnsinnig schwer werden, die gesamte Decke zu säubern… Denn man brauchte entweder ein konkretes Ziel oder einen Besen. Wenn sie ein paar Jahre jünger gewesen wäre, wäre der Besen kein Thema gewesen, aber jetzt…

"Dolores würde gerne wissen, wann die Große Halle wieder geöffnet werden kann," informierte Severus die Lehrer genervt. „Sie hat außerdem den Wunsch geäußert, dass dieser _kleine_ Vorfall so geheim wie möglich bleiben sollte."

Sinistra starrte ihn an. "Geheim? _Geheim!_ Selbst wenn hier Bomben eingeschlagen hätten, sähe es nicht so schlimm aus wie jetzt. Und sie will, dass wir den Mund halten?" Severus nickte. Auriga warf die Hände in die Luft. „Oh, zur Hölle mit ihr. WARUM dürfen wir sie nicht verhexen? Kann mir das jemand erklären? Ich habe es anscheinend schon vergessen."

Vector schien zu überlegen und kam dann zu einem Schluss. „Na ja," begann sie achselzuckend, „weil du dann vermutlich für den Rest deines Lebens in Askaban landen würdest."

"Nicht, wenn du einen Erinnerungszauber verwendest," schlug Hagrid vor.

„Genau," sagte Sinistra begeistert. „Außerden würde das Verfahren mindestens sechs Monate dauern, und bis dahin ist von Askaban wahrscheinlich sowieso nichts mehr übrig."

"Warum will sie eigentlich wissen, wann die Halle wieder geöffnet ist?" fragte Vector neugierig. „Ein bisschen früh für das Abendessen, oder?"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist nach fünf."

Minerva schaute entsetzt auf. "Was!"

"Ich habe gesagt, dass es schon nach fünf sei," wiederholte er, als würde er einem dreijährigen etwas erklären.

Entsetzt säuberte Minerva ihre Robe und steckte ihren Zauberstab ein.

Severus grinste. „Ah. Dein abendliches Treffen, nehme ich an? Wie unaufmerksam, es zu vergessen, Minerva."

"Halten sie die Klappe, Snape," schnappte sie. „Ihr kommt doch auch ohne mich zurecht, oder?" fragte sie an Vector, Sinistra und Hagrid gewandt. „Ich habt ja jetzt Severus, der euch helfen kann."

Hastig rannte sie zur Tür, so gut das eben in dem Chaos ging. Sie musste einigen Pinguinen aus dem Weg hüpfen und wäre beinahe auf einem Salatblatt ausgerutscht, konnte sich jedoch aufrecht halten, indem sie wild mit den Armen ruderte.

Als sie die Tür aufmachte, war das letzt, was sie hörte: „Wisst ihr, ich wette, sie hat ein Date…"

**17:06  
-Eingangshalle-**

Minerva beeilte sich, um zur Eingangshalle zu gelangen. An den Eingangstüren unterhielt sich Dolores leise mit den Auroren Dawlish und Proudfoot. Alle dreien sahen sie scharf an.

„Minerva? Darf ich fragen, wohin sie gerade gehen?" fragte Umbridge. „Die Große Halle ist immer noch unzugäng-"

„Die Große Halle ist schon viel zugänglicher, als sie es vor einer Stunde gewesen ist, Dolores. Es muss fast nichts mehr gemacht werden. Ich muss jetzt gehen," rief Minerva ihr zu.

„Wie bitte?" fragte Umbridge erschüttert angesichts Minervas harschem Ton.

Minerva stoppte auf der ersten Treppenstufe. Sie setzte ihren bestmöglichen ernsten Blick auf und drehte sich zur Schulleiterin um. „Ich habe wichtigere Sachen zu erledigen," sagte sie kurz. Ihr war bewusst, dass jeder in der Eingangshalle gespannt den Dialog beobachtete. „Wichtige Sachen. Zum Beispiel meinen Beruf. Mein Beruf, der eigentlich nicht darin besteht, wegen ihrer Inkompetenz einen Raum zu putzen."

Sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ging die Treppe hinauf.

Hinter sich konnte sie förmlich hören, wie der Dampf aus Dolores Ohren puffte.

**17:12  
-Persönliches Quartier-**

" Ah, Minnie, meine Liebste, wo bist du gewesen? Lady Vi von dem Westflügel hat mir gerade das ungewöhnlich-" Minerva marschierte geradewegs durch den Raum in ihr Bad und ignorierte Driscoll vollkommen.

Sie hatte vor, noch schnell zu duschen, bevor sie gehen würde. Irgendwie fühlte sie sich nie sauber, wenn sie irgendwo war. Sie fühlte sich auch nie entspannt. Ein Preis, den man zahlen musste, wenn man in Hogwarts stellvertretende Schulleiterin war.

Zehn Minuten später saß sie in ein Handtuch gewickelt vor ihrem Frisiertisch. Schon seit sie 13 war, machte sie diese Prozedur jeden Tag: Mit einem Zauber die Haare zu einer kunstvoll hochgesteckten Frisur zu bringen.

Es machte sie rasend, um ehrlich zu sein.

Seufzend machte sie sich an das Make-up. Sie fragte sich, ob Driscoll noch da war, da es die ganze Zeit ruhig gewesen war. Es war sehr selten, dass er die Klappe hielt, wenn er sie sah. Aber man sollte sich ja immer an den kleinen Dingen im Leben erfreuen.

„So…" sagte er kalt. „Irgendwelche Pläne für den Abend?"

"Ja," antwortete sie kurz.

Sie begann sich zu schminken, etwas, was sie mehr als alles andere verabscheute. Sie hatte sich nie gerne mit diesem… Mädchenkram abgegeben. Während Olive Hornby (Die Pansy Parkinson ihrer Zeit) über Jungs, die Hexenwoche und Lidschatten gekichert hatte, hatte Minerva hart dafür trainiert, ein Animagus zu werden.

Als sie fertig war, ihr Gesicht so präsentabel wie möglich zu gestalten, machte sie sich an die passende Garderobe. Sie würde Muggelkleidung anziehen müssen, aber das machte nichts. Sie hatte welche. Im Schrank. Hoffte sie. Betete sie.

"Versuch es mal ganz hinten im Schrank, links."

Wenn das Portrait so weitermachen würde, würde sie ihn irgendwann vielleicht sogar mögen, dachte sich Minerva im Stillen. Und das war natürlich inakzeptabel. Sie war bis jetzt immer darin bestätigt worden, Driscoll zu hassen. Den angenervten Blick, den sie ihm jeden Tag zuwarf, wurde nur übertroffen von dem Blick, den sie Dolores Umbridge jeden Tag zuwarf.

Nun ja… manchmal mochte sie ihn schon… als der Krieg noch stattfand, war er öfters in die Küche gerannt, um Tee (oder Alkohol) für sie zu ordern. Oder wenn sie krank war, hatte sie ihn zu Dumbledore geschickt, um ihm Bescheid zu sagen. Oder damals, als er ihr erzählt hat, dass er Nevilles Irrwicht im Lehrerzimmer gesehen habe. Oder wenn er den neuesten Tratsch aus dem Büro der Schulleiterin brachte. Oder das eine Mal, als sie fix und fertig gewesen war, weil Dumbledore die Schule verlassen musste, und Driscoll ihr eine heiße Schokolade bestellt hatte, um sie aufzumuntern. Oder die eine Nacht, als er den Mund gehalten hatte. Natürlich hatte sie dafür einen Schweigezauber auf ihn legen müssen.

Mit den Zähnen knirschend musste Minerva schließlich zugeben, dass Driscoll versuchte, sich nützlich zu machen. Manchmal. In seiner eigenen schrulligen, durchgeknallten, irritierenden, aber auch liebenswerten Art. Leise sagte sie „Danke, Driscoll".

Er war so geschockt, dass er beinahe aus seinem Rahmen gefallen wäre.

Als sie sich endlich fertig angezogen hatte, schaute sie auf die Uhr und hetzte geschockt zur Tür.

„Schmuck!" rief Driscoll, „und Parfum! Du benutzt nie so Zeug!" Minerva starrte ihn böse an. "Zieh wenigstens einen Mantel an," befahl Driscoll, „es regnet."

Minerva starrte ihn einige Sekunden an, bevor sie sich umdrehte und nach einem muggeltauglichen Mantel suchte. „Seit wann hast du dich eigentlich in meine Mutter Driscoll verwandelt?" fragte sie säuerlich.

„Wenn du es besser weißt, kannst du meine Ratschläge ja sein lassen," antwortete Driscoll beleidigt.

Minerva holte ganz hinten aus ihrem Schrank einen schwarzen Muggelmantel und betrachtete ihn nachdenklich. Er war mal in den 40ern modern gewesen, aber ob er jetzt noch angebracht war… da war sie sich nicht so sicher.

Minerva knirschte mit den Zähnen und sprach einen Reinigungsspruch auf den Mantel (immerhin war er schon eine sehr lange Zeit nicht mehr benutzt worden). Sie zog ihn an und ging – hoffentlich zum letzten mal – zur Tür. Sie wunderte sich schon, warum Driscoll nichts sagte. Erst, als sie die Hand schon auf die Klinke gelegt hatte, meldete er sich wieder zu Wort.

„Brauchst du nicht deinen Zauberstab?" fragte er sie neugierig.

Ihr Zauberstab. Sie hatte ihn auf dem Tisch liegen lassen. Minerva seufzte. „Driscoll, warum machst du das? Es würde dich doch freuen, wenn ich ohne Zauberstab in der Winkelgasse stehe?"

„Sicherlich wäre es interessant," sagte Driscoll, während er sich den Schnurrbart zwirbelte. „Aber ganz bestimmt nicht so lustig."

**17:41  
-Eingans (oder eher gesagt Ausgangs) Halle-**

Es hatte sie fünf weitere Schritte gebraucht, um aus dem Raum zu gelangen. Dabei hatte man ihr noch weniger nützliche Sachen („Du wirst sicher Muggelgeld brauchen") und wichtige Sachen („Du willst doch sicher kein Anti-Veritaserum-Mittel nehmen? Bist du bescheuert?") zugerufen. Aber wenigstens konnte Minerva jetzt behaupten, sich komplett auf alle möglichen Komplikationen eingerichtet zu haben. Sicher, wenn das Ministerium sie kidnappen und sie zwingen würde, nach Einnahme von Veritaserum Fragen zu beantworten, würde sie gezwungen sein, ihnen zu folgen. Aber da sie das schon mit dem Ministerium getan hatte, sah sie kein großes Problem darin. Driscoll hatte sie noch in eine „Brille-mitnehmen-oder-nicht"-Debatte verwickelt. Am Ende hatte die Version mit der Mitnahme der Brille gewonnen, da Minerva sich in den letzten Jahren schon so daran gewöhnt hatte.

Selbstzufrieden ging sie in Richtung Kerker. Ihr Nacken kribbelte. Sie hatte ein ungutes Gefühl. Manchmal kam es ihr so vor, als würde sie flüchtig einen Schatten sehen. Einen, der sicherlich keinem Schüler gehörte, da er sich geschmeidig und vorsichtig fortbewegte. Nicht einmal James Potter hätte es geschafft, ohne Geräusche zu machen jemandem auf längere Zeit zu folgen.

Ein Auror, bemerkte sie. Sie wurde von einem Auror beobachtet.

Wie belustigend.

Dumbledore hatte ihr einst erzählt, dass es in jedem Leben Situationen gab, in denen man zwischen einem Guten Sinn, Guten Manieren und Gutem Spaß unterscheiden musste. Minerva hatte dieses Zitat immer im Kopf behalten und sich schon in so manchen Situationen daran erinnert. Es war ja auch wahr. Ihr Guter Sinn sagte ihr, dass sie in die Kerker gehen sollte, den unterirdischen Ausgang nehmen sollte und einen riesigen Umweg laufen sollte. Ihre Guten Manieren sagten ihr, dass sie zurück zu ihrem persönlichen Quartier gehen sollte und dem Auror keinen Grund zum Misstrauen geben sollte.

Der Gute Spaß sagte ihr, dass sie geradewegs durch die Eingangstür gehen sollte.

Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, als sie die schwere Tür aufschob.

**17:43  
-Gründe von Hogwarts-**

Minerva lief mit schnellen Schritten den Weg entlang und zog sich die Kapuze tiefer ins Gesicht. Während der Regen durch einen nützlichen Zauberspruch an ihr abprallte, dachte sie über Driscolls mütterliche Tendenz nach. Als sie schon fast am Tor von Hogwarts angekommen war, hörte sie hunderte von Metern entfernt die Eingangstür von Hogwarts laut zuknallen.

Schnell lief sie auf einige Büsche zu, und als sie sich gut versteckt hatte, verwandelte sie sich. Es war einfach ein enormer Vorteil, sich verwandeln zu können. Es war wie eine innere Befreiung. Einfach alles um sich herum vergessen.

Sie streckte sich und bohrte ihre Krallen in die feuchte Erde. Wenn sie den Moment mit dem Rest des Tages verglich, in dem sie sich immer vor Umbridge in Acht nehmen musste... nun ja, jetzt war gerade der entspannteste Moment des ganzen Tages.

Während sie sich umschaute, bemerkte sie drei wichtige Sachen. Erstens war die Folie, auf der sie saß, zu kurz und deswegen saß ihr Hinterteil im Schlamm. Zweitens war Proudfoot ihr nachgelaufen, obwohl er sich auf dem Gelände nicht auskannte und nun herumirrte. Und drittens gab es einen kleinen Pfad zum Ausgang, der dank dieses Sauwetters in Matsch verwandelt worden war.

Sie hatte keine andere Wahl, dachte sie sich, als sie aus dem Busch herausstolzierte. Schnell huschte sie über den Pfad in Richtung Tore von Hogwarts. Um keinen Alarm anzuschlagen, machte sie sich dünn und schlüpfte durch die Gitterstäbe des Tores.

**17:56  
-London-**

Sie erschien wenige Minuten später im Hinterhof des Tropfenden Kessels. Das erste, was sie bemerkte, war, dass die Zeitungen wirklich nicht über das Wetter in London logen. Sie war erst seit wenigen Sekunden hier, aber schon spürte sie die Hitze an ihr heraufkriechen.

Mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabs ließ sie die Tür aufgehen. "'Nen Abend, Professor McGonagall!" grüßte Tom der Barmann sie erfreut. „Ein seltener Gast bei mir! Was kann ich für sie tun?"

„Nichts, zumindest im Moment," antwortete sie höflich. „Ich bin nur auf dem Durchweg."

„In Ordnung," sagte er ein wenig enttäuscht und fuhr fort, seine schmutzigen Gläser zu polieren.

Sie war froh, dass Tom sie nicht in eine Unterhaltung verwickelt hatte, und ging zügig durch den Laden. Als sie durch die Tür in das Muggel-London trat, bemerkte sie niemand. Alle Leute rauschten geschäftig an ihr vorbei. Zum Glück.

Sie erspähte eine Kirchuhr in der Ferne und bemerkte, dass sie sich beeilen musste. Für Unpünktlichkeit war sie gar nicht bekannt, aber angesichts ihres heutigen Tages war das ja wohl kaum zu erwarten. Sie lief los und ließ sich nicht durch rote Ampeln oder schreienden Kinder aufhalten, die ihr vor die Füße liefen.

Dann sah sie endlich das kleine Italienische Restaurant, wo sie heute zu Abend essen würde. „Minerva!" rief eine fröhliche Stimme ihr zu. „Zum Glück bist du endlich da, ich wurde schon unruhig."

Minerva sah auf und erblickte eine kleine, rundliche Frau in einem auberginefarbenen Kleid. Emmeline Vance: Besitzerin der Zeitschriftenfirma von „Verwandlung Heute" und anderen; Mitglied des Orden des Phönix, Steinbock, und eine von Minervas besten Freundinnen seit über fünfzig Jahren. Minerva lächelte warm. „Emmeline! Ich bin ja so froh, dich zu sehen."

Die beiden Frauen umarmten sich herzlich. „Sollen wir?" fragte Emmeline dann und nickte mit dem Kopf in Richtung Restaurant.

"Natürlich. Wie geht es dir"

"Toll," zwitscherte Emmeline. "Aber erst einmal kannst du mir ja alles über deinen Tag heute erzählen."

Minerva kniff ihre Augen zusammen. „Sei vorsichtig bei dem, was du dir wünscht," warnte sie.

* * *

Ü/N: So, das war endlich das zweite Kapitel. Ich will noch anmerken, dass das nächste und und letzte Kapitel vermutlich erst in 3-4 Wochen kommen wird, da es sehr, sehr lang ist.

Ich bedanke mich bei denen, die beim ersten Kapitel reviewt haben und hoffe, dass auch dieses Mal wieder einige einen Kommentar abgeben! Es würde auf jeden Fall mich und die Iriginal-Autprin unglaublich freuen. )


	3. Abend

**18:48 Uhr  
-Agapito's Ristorante-**

Minerva hätte sich keine Sorgen darüber machen müssen, sonderbar auszusehen, denn sie wäre auffällig gewesen wie ein bunter Papagei, egal, was sie angezogen hätte. Dies war so aufgrund einer Menge Dinge – angefangen bei ihrer Begleitung.

Emmeline Vance war vom alten Schlag, sowohl von ihrer Muggel-stämmigen väterlichen Seite (diese hatten eine Druckpresse oder so was ähnliches erfunden) und von ihrer mütterlichen Seite (den Besitzern der Sorcière Charmante Cosmetic Linie). Dies alles erklärte, warum sie sich nicht mit dem erstbesten zufrieden gab. Und als dann die Kellnerin ihnen einen Tisch im Untergeschoss anbot, obwohl Emmeline extra einen im Obergeschoss angefordert hatte, bekam diese es auch zu spüren. Zusätzlich, bemerkte Minerva, erregten perfekt frisierte Damen in feiner französischer Mode anscheinend die Aufmerksamkeit des durchschnittlichen Muggels.

Der zweite Grund, warum sie auffielen, war ihre Konversation. Emmeline wollte unbedingt jedes Detail aus Minervas Tag wissen und so kam es auch. Dies involvierte allerdings eine Menge wilde Gesten von Seiten Minervas und eine Menge Gekicher von Seiten Emmelines. Als die Vorspeise serviert wurde war Minervas Frisur in der Tat schon komplett durcheinander und ihre Wangen gerötet.

Der letzte Grund war das etwas sonderbare Personal in dem Restaurant, in dem sie aßen. Als sie zum Beispiel ihre Vorspeisen orderten (übrigens Minestrone und Gnocchi) hatte die Kellnerin die schockiert gefragt, ob sie wüssten, wie viele Kalorien darin seien. Natürlich hatten sich beide Damen daraufhin ratlose Blicke zugeworfen und gefragt, was zum Geier Kalorien seien. Nachdem sie aufgeklärt worden waren versicherten sie dem armen Mädchen, dass sie nicht wüssten, wieviele sich in ihrem Essen befänden und dass es ihnen auch ziemlich egal sei. Dies wiederum hatte zu stehenden Ovationen einiger Damen am Nachbartisch geführt sowie zu einigen Einladungen von betagteren Herren an der Bar. Was sie natürlich abgelehnt hatten.

Als sie ihre Hauptgerichte schon zu Hälfte aufgegessen hatten war Minerva immer noch am erzählen. „Und Auriga warf nur ihre Arme in die Luft und kündigte an, sie zu behalten. Und zwar alle. Es sind nun ihre Haustiere. Ich frage mich wirklich manchmal, was ich mit dem Mädchen anfangen soll."

Emmeline nahm giggelnd einen Schluck Wein. „Ach du meine Güte," kicherte sie, „dein Leben ist wirklich um ein vielfaches spektakulärer als meines, habe ich das schonmal erwähnt?"

"Oh ja, hast du," murmelte Minerva. „Leider muss ich dir da widersprechen. All deine Publikationen, all deine sozialen Verpflichtungen und Parties, all diese Politiker-"

„All das führt immer wieder aufs gleiche hinaus: Man redet tagtäglich mit Leuten, die einen zuquasseln ohne Ende, und ohne wirklich etwas zu sagen," erklärte ihr Emmeline und schüttelte den Kopf. „Manchmal frage ich mich, warum ich damals nicht einfach einen Job als Barkeeper im Hog's Head oder so geworden bin. Es wäre sehr viel interessanter gewesen, und es ist ja nicht so, dass ich das Geld unbedingt brauche, nicht wahr?"

„Und ich bin mir sicher, dass Aberforth die Gesellschaft gut tun würde," antwortete Minerva. Emmeline wirkte einen Moment so, als würde sie die Erwägung in Betracht ziehen, schüttelte dann aber energisch den Kopf und wandte sich wieder ihrem Essen zu.

Emmeline beschwerte sich oft über ihre Arbeit, aber Minerva wusste auch, dass sie sie niemals für einen anderen Beruf tauschen würde. Es war nicht so, dass sie emotional an ihre Zeitschriften gebunden war, sie war einfach nur zu perfektionistisch, um jemand anderen die Arbeit machen zu lassen.

"So. Und was passierte nach dem Zwischenfall in der Großen Halle?" fragte Emmeline neugierig.

„Nicht viel. Eine kleinere Auseinandersetzung mit Dolores. Ein äh… ein Vorfall, der eine skrupellose Katze involviert, einen Schlammhaufen und einen Auror. Aber das ist alles nicht so wichtig. Wusstest du, dass die hier auch Trüffel haben?"

Emmeline nagelte sie mit ihrem Blick fest. „Minerva McGonagall, was hast du gemacht? Und mit wem?"

"Nichts ist passiert," sagte Minerva nicht gerade überzeugend. „Es ist ein sehr guter Trüffel, soweit ich das beurteilen kann. Guck mal, die da drüben haben gerade welchen."

„Du bist schlecht im ablenken, weißt du das?" erwiderte Emmeline lächelnd. „Du bist im lügen kein bisschen besser geworden, seit wir mit siebzehn zu Professor Dippets Büro zitiert wurden, um über unsere _außerplanmäßigen Studien_ befragt zu werden."

Minerva kicherte in Erinnerung an die damalige Zeit. Dippet, mehr oder weniger kompetent, war nicht gerade das, was man unter einem brillianten Schulleiter verstand. Nach vier Jahren Training waren Minerva und Emmeline in sein Büro zitiert und gefragt worden, warum sie ein Buch über Fortgeschrittene Verwandlungen, welches sie im zweiten Schuljahr ausgeliehen hatten, noch nicht zurück gebracht hatten. Außerdem wollte er auch wissen, warum sie sich außerhalb der Unterrichtszeit in leeren Räumen aufhielten und warum sie in regelmäßigen Abständen mit Federn und Fellfetzen im Krankenflügel landeten. Wenn sie sich richtig erinnern konnte, hatte Minerva damals geantwortet, dass sie an einem Party Trick gearbeitet hatten. Er hatte es tatsächlich geglaubt, bis sich Minerva in einem unbeobachteten Moment zu ihrer Freundin gebeugt hatte und geflüstert hatte: „Ach du meine Güte, er glaubts tatsächlich."

Emmeline hatte sie das nie vergessen lassen.

"Ist Filch immer noch da?" fragte Emmeline und riss Minerva damit aus ihren nostalgischen Erinnerungen.

„Oh ja. Natürlich. Er und seine blöde Katze," antwortete sie mürrisch. Emmeline lachte.

„Ich nehme mal an, dass er nicht gerade zu deinen besten Freunden zählt?"

„Dumbledore war mein bester Freund und Vertrauter. Gefolgt von Pomona. Und Poppy. Und – so komisch es auch klingen mag – Snape. Und ich bin vermutlich auch seine engste Vertraute neben Sinistra und Dumbledore. Nicht, dass er das jemals zugeben würde."

Emmeline wirkte überrascht. „Du hast also viel Kontakt zu ihm?"

Minerva nickte. „Hauptsächlich Sachen, die mit der Arbeit zu tun haben. Du musst wissen, er redet mit, oder eher gesagt, redete mit Albus über seine… äh… anderweitigen Engagements." Emmeline nickte verstehend. „Er redet mit Auriga über so ziemlich alles andere, und mit mir über die Schüler, die er am liebsten verhexen würde. Erst gestern durfte ich mir eine Stunde lang die Untaten des Harry Potter anhören."

Emmeline lachte herzlich. „Er ist ein sonderbarer Mann, dieser Snape. Ich kann mich noch gut daran erinnern, als er jung war. Er war schon immer anders."

Die Konversation verebbte daraufhin kurz, während jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken nachging. Minerva dachte über Snape nach. Dieser Gedankengang führte sie weiter zu Theodore Nott, der so gesehen der neue Mini-Snape war, und weiter zu Daphne Greengrass.

Emmelne beobachtete aus den Augenwinkeln den unglücklichen Flirtversuch einer Kellnerin mit einem Kunden, bemerkte aber Minervas nachdenkliche Mine.

„In Gedanken?" fragte sie.

„Hmmm?"

"Naja, du wirkst so gedankenversunken. Führst du was im Schilde? Ich meine, bei dem ganzen Chaos auf der Arbeit und einer drastischen Erhöhung deiner Blutdruckwerte, was du ohne Zweifel haben wirst."

„Naja, ich habe schon viel zu erzählen, nicht wahr?" antwortete Minerva.

„Oh ja. Aber ich werde dich trotzdem erbarmungslos traktieren, wenn du mir nicht erzählst, woran du gerade denkst."

Minerva schüttelte den Kopf. "Es ist wirklich nichts." Emmeline warf ihr einen strengen Blick zu. "Es ist nur… Naja, da ist dieses eine Mädchen in einer meiner Klassen. Sie ist ein wenig – nun ja, sie verwirrt mich. Aber es ist wirklich nicht wichtig." Minerva nickte unwirsch mit dem Kopf.

„Erzähl mir die ganze Geschichte!" befahl Emmeline. „Minerva, du erinnerst dich doch daran, wie kitzelig du bist, nicht wahr?"

Und Minerva begann zu erzählen. Und zwar alles von dem unglücklichen Vorfall, dem Abstreiten einer Verbindung zu Voldemort bis hin zu allem, was Snape ihr erzählt hatte. Oder besser gesagt – verschwiegen hatte. Emmeline hörte aufmerksam zu.

„Im Grunde genommen wird das Mädchen von allen Seiten seit wer-weiß-wann verfolgt und traktiert, denn niemand aus den anderen Häusern will etwas mit den Slytherins zu tun haben."

„Du sagtest, dass sie mit Amelias Nichte befreundet ist."

„Ja, aber nicht besonders eng. Slytherins und Hufflepuffs haben ziemlich verschiedene Stundenpläne."

„Stimmt. Das war auch der Grund, warum Pomona nie näheren Kontakt zu Tom Riddle entwickeln konnte, wenn ich mich recht erinnere. Ich frage mich, was aus ihm geworden ist?"

Minerva hätte es ihr in allen Details erzählen können. Sie ließ es aber bleiben. Stattdessen wunderte sie sich, wo denn die Kellnerin blieb. Der Trüffel war doch sicher schon fertig?

„Na ja, auf jeden Fall solltest du ein Auge auf diesen Malfoy Jungen werfen. Und das nicht nur weil er ein kleiner Todesser in spe ist, sondern weil er offensichtlich eine Menge Einfluss auf die Schüler aus Slytherin ausübt und überhaupt keine Scheu hat…"

„…Intrigen zu spinnen." beendete Minerva für sie.

„Ich denke, dass sich die beiden am Ende wahrscheinlich sogar daten," sagte Emmeline frivol.

Minerva warf ihr einen missbilligenden Blick zu. „Ich hoffe ja, dass Daphne einen besseren Geschmack hat."

„Natürlich nicht sofort. Das wäre lächerlich. Aber irgendwann mal. Wenn er wieder auf dem Boden der Tatsachen angelangt ist. Wenn – äh- einige Dinge herauskommen werden, wird ihm das seinen Kopf schon gerade rücken. Der Junge ist vielleicht verwöhnt, aber er wird ansonsten schon ordentliche Charakterzüge haben, soweit ich das beurteilen kann."

„Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts," antwortete Minerva.

„Du musst zugeben, es wäre sehr poetisch, wenn es so kommen würde. Er findet nach all diesen Jahren zu ihr – "

„Monaten. Er ist seit Monaten hinter ihr her. Seit sie einen Busen hat, um genau zu sein."

„ - Sie sieht in ihm nichts mehr als ihren verhassten Gegner – "

„Eine akkurate Beschreibung."

„ – Und dann, eines Tages, wenn beide reif genug sind und vom Leben gelernt haben, bemerken sie ihr gemeinsames Schicksal."

„Ach du meine Güte."

„Es wäre so schön romantisch!"

„Es wäre Lily und James. Nur mit mehr Tragödie und Hass. Wirklich, Emmeline, für so eine reife und erfolgreiche Frau wie du es bist wirst du ein wenig zu sentimental bei solchen Dingen."

Emmeline lächelte. „Ich habe ja wohl jedes Recht, gelegentlich etwas albern zu sein," antwortete sie. „Das hält mich jung."

„Das und ein paar Liter der Pflegeprodukte deiner Mutter."

**19:39 Uhr  
-Straße außerhalb von Agapito's Ristorante-**

Es dauerte noch eine ganze Weile, bis die beiden fertig gegessen hatten, sich geeinigt hatten, wer bezahlen sollte, und letztendlich aufgestanden waren. Als sie auf die Straße traten, war die Sonne schon fast hinter den Häusern versunken und die Straße hatte sich merklich geleert. Sie hatten noch weiter über das zukünftige Schicksal von Malfoy und Daphne fantasiert, über die Quidditch Saison gesprochen und das neue Buch von Gilderoy Lockhart kritisiert. Letztendlich waren sie aber wiedereinmal beim Ministerium für Zauberei gelandet. Es kam immer zu diesem Punkt, sobald Mitglieder des Ordens miteinander redeten.

Zusammen liefen sie bis ans Ende der Straße und Emmeline erzählte ihr amüsiert über ein Interview mit Cornelius Fudge aus dem Hexenblatt, in dem er erklärt, dass er sich schon immer seines Effekts auf Frauen bewusst war und wie er seine Gattin davon abhält, eifersüchtig zu werden. Minerva konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. Letztendlich kamen sie an einer Straßenecke an und wollten sich beide nicht so recht voneinander verabschieden. Sie sahen sich immerhin nur sehr selten. Schließlich umarmten sie sich.

„Kommst du dieses Jahr zur Villa?" fragte Emmeline. Es klang eher wie ein Befehl und nicht wie eine Nachfrage.

"Natürlich. Der einzige Grund, warum ich letztes Jahr nicht kommen konnte war wegen-"

„Wegen des Ordens, ich weiß. Aber mir wird so langweilig dort mit diesen verbohrten Spießern."

„Ich werde kommen, auch wenn ich die genausowenig leiden kann. Und ich werde schon morgen damit beginnen, dir einen Brief zu schreiben, ich verspreche es. Ich wette, dass ich bis dahin schon wieder eine Menge Geschichten zu erzählen habe!"

„Da bin ich mir sicher," antwortete Emmeline grinsend. „Denk dran: _Nill illigitimi carborundum_."

„Mein Latein ist offensichtlich ein wenig eingerostet, könntest du dies für mich übersetzen?"

Emmelines Grinsen wurde breiter. „Tz Tz Minerva, dass du sowas nicht mehr übersetzen kannst…. Eine heißt: _Lass dich von den Bastarden nicht unterkriegen_!"

**19:52 Uhr  
-Der Tropfende Kessel-**

Minerva ging gemächlich zurück zum Tropfenden Kessel, den Umhang über ihren Arm geschlungen. Als sie das Pub betrat, verschwand ihre gute Laune schlagartig. Die dunkle Atmosphäre war ein Kontrast zum warmen Licht des Sonnenuntergangs und obwohl alles sauber und komfortabel war, wäre Minerva lieber draußen geblieben.

Aber sie musste die Wahl treffen zwischen hier sein oder die Zeit mit Professor Umbridge verbringen, und da deas Pub glücklicherweise ziemlich leer war, musste sie sich auch keine Gedanken darüber machen, entdeckt zu werden. Sie nahm Platz an der Bar.

"Butterbier, Professor?" bot Tom an, der wie aus dem Nichts hinter dem Tresen erschien.

„Das wäre nett, Tom. Wie geht es Annabel?"

Tom warf ihr ein zahnloses Grinsen zu, und seine Haut warf dabei Falten. Während er unter dem Tresen hantierte plauderten die beiden ein wenig.

Die Hintertür schwang auf. Minerva Augen suchten blitzschnell ab, ob es sich um jemanden handelte, um den sie sich Sorgen machen musste. Das war nicht der Fall. Sie hatte einen der Weasley-Zwillinge erblickt, der zusammen mit einem hübschen blonden Mädchen war, welches Minerva noch nie gesehen hatte. Sie redete ununterbrochen auf ihn ein, anscheinend nicht im Klaren darüber, ob er ihr überhaupt zuhörte.

Der Weasley – welcher der beiden es auch immer war – lief geradewegs zu einem Ecktisch und setzte sich. Das Mädchen quasselte weiter und Minerva musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen, als sie sah, wie Weasley mit den Augen rollte.

„Tom?" fragte Minerva leise, „Wer ist denn das?"

Tom guckte rüber zu den beiden und nickte wissend. „Das, liebe Minerva, ist June Jawkes. Sie lebt in London. Soweit ich weiß wurde sie zuhause unterrichtet. Sie hat einen Job bei den Weasley Jungen angenommen, das dürfte aber schon einige Wochen her sein. Und jetzt hat sie es anscheinend auf einen der beiden abgesehen."

June redete unaufhörlich und rückte nun näher an Weasley heran. Der arme Junge nickte geistesabwesend und sah so aus, als wolle er am liebsten jeden Moment abhauen. Aber dazu war er wahrscheinlich doch zu anständig. „Zwei Butterbier bitte, Tom," rief er, ohne zur Bar zu gucken.

"Ach Süßer, du musst mir doch keins ausgeben," quiekte June.

„Mache ich auch nicht. George wird gleich hier sein," sagte Fred genervt.

Anstatt dies als Beleidigung wahrzunehmen und ihn dahin zu schicken wo der Pfeffer wächst – was Minerva in ihrem Alter getan hätte – kicherte June als Antwort. „Ach, ihr beiden… Ihr seid ein schräges Team. Es ist ja unmöglich, euch mal alleine vorzufinden!"

Fred sah gequält aus. "Naja, das ist ja auch der Plan," murmelte er.

Minerva prustete in ihr Butterbier, was sofort Freds Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Als er realisierte, wen er da sah, begann er bis über beide Ohren zu strahlen. Minerva überlegte panisch, wie sie sich nun wohl da rausreden würde. Sie würde Fred Weasley nicht von seinem Stalker befreien, sie würde Fred Weasley nicht von seinem Stalker befreuen, sie würde Fred-

„Professor McGonagall!" rief er prompt. Er sprang auf die Füße, durchquerte mit einigen Schritten den Raum und setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben ihr. „Das ist ja toll Sie hier zu sehen, sie sehen wunderbar aus. Wie läuft es in Hogwarts? Wie geht es Professor Flitwick? Hmm? Und Sprout? Und Snape? Läuft es mit dem Unterricht gut? Erzählen sie mir alles. Im Detail. Bitte."

Ein wenig überrumpelt von all diesen Fragen nickte Minerva einfach nur resigniert. Dann tauchte June auf, die sich mit säuerlicher Miene an Freds Arm hängte.

„Hier sind eure Getränke," sagte Tom und stellte die zwei Butterbiere auf den Tresen, bevor er wieder aus dem Sichtfeld verschwand.

Zwischenzeitlich bemerkte Fred, dass seine ehemalige Lehrerin nicht gerade die beste Konversationskünstlerin war, und so war es an ihm, zu reden. Er stellte Sie June vor. „Professor McGonagall war meine Lieblingslehrerin in Hogwarts, musst du wissen. Es war sehr schlimm für uns, sie zurückzulassen, als wir abgehauen sind."

„Ist das so?" fragte June, und ihre Blicke bohrten sich wie Dolche in Minerva.

„Ich, ihre Lieblingslehrerin?" fragte Minerva misstrauisch und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Sie sind es, wenn Sie mich hier rauskriegen!" murmelte Fred ihr zu.

Sie rollte mit den Augen. Aber wenn Sie das jetzt nicht tun würde, hätte auch sie zwangsläufig das Mädchen an der Backe. „Oh ja, Fred war ein toller Schüler!" sagte sie mit honigsüßer Stimme, die selbst Fred überraschte. „Er und sein Bruder waren einfach umwerfend in Verwandlung. Es gab nicht eine Aufgabe, die die beiden nicht im Handumdrehen schafften!" Letzteres entsprach sogar der Wahrheit. Leider haben sie auch außercurriculäre Zaubersprüche im Handumdrehen erfolgreich anwenden könne und so einigen Papageien unbequeme Stunden beschert.

„Toll," antwortete June kühl und wandte sich Fred zu, welcher Minerva einen wohlwollenden und dankbaren Blick zuwarf. „Sollen wir nicht lieber zum Tisch zurückgehen? George kommt doch bestimmt gleich?" fragte sie Fred und versuchte, sich ihm anzuschmiegen.

"Äh…"

Minerva sah sich mit einer schwierigen Situation konfrontiert: Den Burschen retten, der ihr bestimmt mit seinen ganzen Aktionen drei Jahre ihrer Lebenszeit gekostet hatte… oder ihn leiden sehen?

„Fred?" hakte June eindringlich nach.

Er erblasste und warf Minerva einen flehenden Blick zu. „Äh…"

"Was?"

"Naja, äh…"

"Sagen Sie mal," unterbrach Minerva die Stille, "Wie geht es Ihrem Bruder? Ich wollte mir schon seit längerem Ihren Laden angucken, da mich einige Produkte interessieren."

Fred sah aus, als würde er sie gleich küssen wollen. „Ja! Ja. Natürlich. Sofort. Das macht dir doch nichts aus, June? Nein? Super. Dann sehen wir uns ja morgen. Kommen Sie, Professor McGonagall."

Er ergriff begeistert ihren Arm und drängte sie schwungvoll zur Tür. Minerva wäre gestolpert, wenn sie sich nicht an seinem Arm festgehalten hätte.

An der Bar stand immer noch June, die aussah, als wolle sie gegen das Unternehmen protestieren. Ob sie es tat oder nicht würde Minerva wohl nie erfahren, da sie schneller hinaus geschoben wurde, als sie gucken konnte.

**19:58 Uhr  
-Außerhalb Weasleys Zauberhafter Zauberscherze-**

"Danke, danke, danke, danke, danke, danke, danke, danke!" rief Fred zum scheinbar hundertsten Mal in den letzten drei Minuten.

Glücklicherweise waren zu dieser Zeit keine Geschäfte mehr offen, denn sonst hätten die beiden zweifelsohne viele Blicke auf sich gezogen. Einzig und allein George war zu sehen, der gerade den Laden zuschloss. Minerva fragte sich, was er wohl bei diesem Anblick gedacht haben musste: Ein glücklich strahlender Fred, den Arm um seine ehemalige Lehrerin gelegt, die in Muggelklamotten und ungewöhnlicher Frisur durch die Winkelgasse geschleift wurde.

"Weasley! Wenn Sie ihren idiotischen Bruder nicht sofort von mir loskriegen, kann ich Ihnen garantieren, dass in Zukunft niemand mehr Probleme haben wird, Sie beide auseinanderzuhalten!" rief sie ihm gebietierisch zu. „Sie werden sich an demjenigen mit den Narben orientieren!"

George war anscheinend zu überwältigt, um etwas zu entgegnen. Fred hingegen gab Minerva einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange und ließ sie endlich los. Sie warf ihm einen bitterbösen Blick zu, welchen er aber gekonnt ignorierte.

"Sie ist einfach unglaublich, weißt du das? Sagte Fred. „Sie sollte verehrt werden. Wir sollten für sie einen Schrein oder so bauen."

George schaute ihn fragend an.

„Sie hat mich vor June gerettet," erklärte Fred, während er die Tür des Geschäfts aufschloss. Minerva warf daraufhin einen ersten Blick in den Laden und schon dabei wurde ihr fast schwindelig vor lauter Farben.

Nun lachte George. "Ich wette, sie hätten ihm nicht geholfen, wenn Sie gewusst hätten, wie dankbar er sich erweisen würde," sagte er schelmisch.

„Oh, nein, das hätte ich tatsächlich nicht," murmelte Minerva.

"So, Professor, da wären wir. Sind Sie bereit für die von Ihnen so begehrte Tour, die Ihr Leben verändern wird? Auch wenn Sie vor June vermutlich nur so getan haben, als wollten Sie etwas kaufen, können wir ja trotzdem so tun als ob, es kann ja sein, dass sie trotzdem nochmal kommt."

Minerva räusperte sich. "Es war ganz sicher ernst gemeint, mein Lieber," belehrte sie ihn. „Ich muss tatsächlich einige Einkäufe tätigen. Und da wir schonmal dabei sind erwarte ich auch einen Rabatt, das wird ja nach dieser Aktion nicht zu viel verlangt sein!" Und mit energischen Schritten betrat sie das Geschäft und hinterließ die verdutzt guckenden Zwillinge.

**20:00 Uhr  
-In Weasleys Zauberhaften Zauberscherzen-**

Minerva blickte sich erstaunt um. Ja, in der Tat, der Laden war bunter und lebendiger als alles, was sie seit den Sechzigern gesehen hatte. Aber etwas anderes hatte sie von den Weasleys eigentlich auch nicht erwarten können. Der Laden war unglaublich gut strukturiert, und obwohl es auf den ersten Blick chaotisch wirkte war doch alles geordnet an seinem Platz. Man hatte als Einkäufer das Gefühl, alles überblicken zu können und trotzdem gleich alles genauer unter die Lupe nehmen zu wollen.

Neben dem Regal mit Kotzpastillen, Haarwuchsmitteln und Furztabletten erblickte sie ein Produkt namens _Konvertierbare Kanäle für Großräume. Komplett mit Wasserbecken_ _und amphibischem Leben_, stand auf dem Schild. Dies hatte sie noch nie in Hogwarts gesehen, deswegen ging sie davon aus, ein neueres Produkt vor sich zu haben. Innerlich hoffe sie, dass Dolores noch so lange in Hogwarts bleiben würde, bis jemand den Mut dazu fand, dieses Produkt in der Eingangshalle auszuprobieren. Vermutlich war dies aber nicht der Fall. Nur Fred und George hätten den Mut dazu gehabt, und seit ihrem fulminanten Abgang aus Hogwarts war es tatsächlich sehr viel ruhiger geworden.

Es war wirklich jammerschade, dass Minerva nicht hier war, um Scherzartikel zu kaufen. Wäre sie elf Jahre alt und in einem Laden wie diesem, hätten sich vermutlich alle in Acht vor Explosionen aller Art nehmen müssen. Aber jetzt war sie viel zu reif für solchen Unsinn, gleichzeitig aber auch zu jung dafür, und deswegen wandte sie sich den nützlicheren Dingen zu, den verdatterten Blick von Fred und George im Nacken.

Langziehohren beispielsweise. Die würden unglaublich nützlich werden, da war sie sich sicher. Sie schnappte sich ein Paar und legte es auf den Tresen. Dabei fiel ihr Blick auf ein Paar Tagträumerpasteten…

„Halten die eine ganze Lehrerkonferenz lang?" wunderte sie sich laut.

„Oha, ich nehme mal an… Professor Umbridge hat die Schule immer noch gut im Griff?"

Minerva brauchte gar nicht zu antworten. Fred seufzte. „Entschuldigen Sie. Ich habe wirklich gedacht, dass wir die alte Kuh loswerden könnten. Wenn es nur sie und nicht ihre ganzen Erlässe aus dem Ministerium gewesen wären… Egal. Die Pastete reicht auf jeden Fall."

Minerva nahm gleich ein Dutzend.

George guckte sie imponiert an. „So schlimm?"

„Mister Weasley, ich hatte heute das Vergnügen, um Sechs Uhr Dreißig aufstehen zu dürfen, um die um sich wuchernde Krankheit an unserer Schule zu diskutieren und über jeden Erlass zu diskutieren, der in den vergangenen Monaten beschlossen wurde. Ja, es ist so schlimm."

„Welche wuchernde Krankheit?"

„Umbridge-itis."

„Verstehe."

"Immerhin," begann George, "hat sie das Treffen nicht heute Nachmittag gehalten. Dann hätten sie einen weiteren Erlass besprechen müssen."

Minerva erstarrte. „Von was reden Sie?"

"Oh, Sie wissen das noch nicht?" antwortete Fred erstaunt und lief zum Tresen. Er tauchte kurz ab, rumorte unter dem Tisch herum und tauchte schließlich wieder auf, den Abendpropheten in der Hand. Minerva nahm ihn wortlos entgegen. Schon die Schlagzeile ließ ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren: _„Neuer Ministeriumserlass für Hogwarts_."

_Bildungserlass Nummer Einunddreißig wurde heute in einem Schnellverfahren vom Ministerium durchgewunken. In dem Erlass ist festgelegt, dass kein Mitglied des Schulpersonals mit Ausnahme der Schulleiterin einen Gegenstand oder andere Dinge in der Schule verhexen, verzaubern oder anderweitig manipulieren darf. Gerüchten zufolge ist dieser Erlass notwendig, um gefährliche und das Unterrichtsleben störende Faktoren zu eliminieren. In Hogwarts sei es in den vergangenen Wochen mehrfach zu ungewöhnlichen Vorfällen gekommen, deren Ursache bis jetzt im Unklaren sind. Jeder, der sich dem widersetzt, kann vor Gericht angeklagt werden und im Zweifelsfall in Askaban inhaftiert werden._

_Cornelius Fudge betonte in einer Pressemitteilung mehrfach, dass dieser Erlass unabdingbar sei, um die Sicherheit der Schüler und die Qualität des Unterrichts in der berühmten Zauberschule aufrecht zu erhalten._

_Der Erlass folgt der umstrittenen Entlassung Albus Dumbledores, einem Ekzentriker, der erst kürzlich für großes Aufsehen in der Zauberergemeinschaft gesorgt hat, da er mit illegalen Tätigkeiten in Verbindung gebracht werden konnte. Darunter waren zum Beispiel-_

Minerva ließ angewidert die Zeitung sinken. Ihr Vater hatte einst für den Tagespropheten gearbeitet. Er drehte sich vermutlich gerade im Grab um.

„Tja, da haben ihre Kollegen ja ganze Arbeit geleistet," sagte Fred grinsend.

Minerva blickte ihn scharf an. „Machen Sie sich nicht lächerlich. Das Personal von Hogwarts war und ist daran interessiert, den hohen Standard der Lehre und die Integrität der Schule zu bewahren. Und zwar seit tausend Jahren. Niemand würde dies mit solchen kindischen Sachen torpedieren. Sagen Sie, kann man die Konvertierbaren Kanäle einfach so in den Privaträumen der Schulleiterin anbringen oder müssen sie angepasst werden?"

Fred und George sahen sich begeistert an.

Es dauerte weitere zwanzig Minuten, bis sie die Feinheiten ausdiskutiert hatten und zu einer simplen Anwendungsmethode gelangt waren. Sie musste simpel sein, schließlich hatte Minerva ja tagtäglich genug zu tun. Schließlich wollten ihr die Zwillinge noch eine Schachtel Kotbomben aufschwatzen, die Minerva kategorisch ablehnte. Sie hatte schließlich einen Ruf zu bewahren.

Außerdem verlangte Minerva noch eine Schwänzer-Packung; Schließlich war diese ja sehr beliebt bei ihren Schülern, und es gab immer mal welche, die eine Hälfte des Nasenblut Nougats aßen, daraufhin aber die zweite Hälfte verloren und dann auf die Schnelle die Blutung nicht stoppen konnten. Fred und George wollten das gar nicht glauben und schienen alarmiert darüber, dass auch nur irgendjemand so wenig Grips hatte. Minerva versicherte ihnen, dass dies aber regelmäßig vorkam. Dies führte zu der Diskussion, ob man für die Produkte eine Idiotensicherung erfinden müsste, was zur allgemeinen Erheiterung beitrug. Die beiden Weasleys waren einfach noch zu jung um zu wissen, dass nichts auf dieser Welt jemals idiotensicher sein konnte.

Schließlich war es an der Zeit zu gehen. George verrechnete die Beträge während Fred sich wunderte, ob es nicht verdächtig sei, mit zwei großen Tüten voller Scherzartikel ins Schloss gelangen zu wollen.

„Sehr verdächtig. Vor allem, da ich vier Beine und einen Schwanz haben werde!"

George starrte sie erstaunt an. „Sie schleichen sich zurück? Warum denn das?"

"Tja, ich muss ja neuerdings einen Auror umgehen, wenn ich raus möchte, und ich denke, dass ich ein paar unangenehme Fragen gestellt bekomme, wenn ich da einfach so durch die Vordertür spaziere, nicht wahr?"

"Wir können das Zeug auch schicken."

„Zu einer moderaten Gebühr, hoffe ich."

„Das Problem ist nur, die Kontrollen zu umgehen."

„Na, da können Sie sich ja wohl etwas ausdenken."

Und sofort begann ein Prozess, der Minerva immer wieder in Erstaunen versetzte. Die beiden Brüder schienen in ihren Gedanken zu kommunizieren.

„Eine andere Beschriftung auf der Packung-"

„Kombiniert mit einem Veränderungszauber, der einem vorgaukelt etwas zu sehen, was aber gar nicht da ist-"

"Und ein Schutzzauber, um Beschädigungen beim Transport zu verhindern-"

„Eine Ablenkung am Tag der Lieferung wäre hilfreich-"

"Wir könnten Ginny fragen-"

"Sie würde uns sicher helfen-"

„Filch ist schon schwieriger aus dem Weg zu schaffen-"

„Aber wir könnten den uralten Trick mit der Katze anwenden-"

"Was sich als schwierig gestaltet, von hier aus-"

„Aber nicht unmöglich ist-"

„Wir sollten das für alle Kunden anbieten-"

„Wir würden den Schülern eine Menge verkaufen können-"

„Es ist zu aufwändig, die Verpackung und die Ablenkungen-"

„Aber für unsere Lieblingslehrerin-"

„Entschuldigung," räusperte sich Minerva geräuschvoll. Beide drehten sich erschrocken zu ihr um und sahen sie unschuldig an. „Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich Ihren erfinderischen Unternehmergeist nicht zu schätzen wüsste, ganz im Gegenteil. Es genügt aber, wenn Sie mir eine neutrales, unbeschriftetes Paket morgen Abend zu meinen Privatquartieren schicken. Wieviel kostet es nun?"

Die Zwillinge blickten sie unsicher an. George fragte daraufhin vorsichtig: „Aber… wird Umbridge es nicht finden? Sie würden doch Ihren Posten verlieren!"

„Das werde ich sicherlich nicht. Sie würde es nicht nachts stoppen können, selbst wenn sie es bemerken würde. Sie würde nicht zu mir kommen und Einsicht verlangen."

„Warum nicht?"

Minerva stellte sich noch aufrechter hin und antwortete mit gehobenem Kinn. „Sie würde es nicht wagen."

Fred und George schienen außerordentlich beeindruckt von diesem Kommentar. Dies verwunderte Minerva, schließlich hatte Dolores immer mehr Angst vor den Zwillingen gehabt als umgekehrt. Die beiden waren temperamentvoll, gewieft und unkontrollierbar.

„Professor McGonagall, verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch, aber wenn sie jetzt achtzehn wären…" sagte Fred sonderbar verträumt. George nickte eifrig.

Minerva rollte mit den Augen und bezahlte. "Das hätten Sie wohl gerne, Weasley! Guten Abend noch!"

Und mit einigen kurzen Schritten war sie auch schon aus dem Geschäft getreten und disappariert.

**20:27 Uhr  
-Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12-**

Zum Grimmauldplatz zu apparieren war immer etwas, was man eine "Interessante Erfahrung" bezeichnen konnte. Man musste sich grundsätzlich bereithalten, in der Sekunde des Ankommens einige Schild- oder Abwehrzauber zu benutzen, um das Schlimmste zu verhindern. Dies hatte Mundungus Fletcher am eigenen Leib erfahren müssen. Außerdem war die Situation, in der man auftauchte, mitunter auch ganz interessant. Lautstarke Streitereien, strategische Besprechungen, Teeparties oder einfach nur ein gemütlicher Abend am Kaminfeuer.

Paradoxerweise versprachen die ruhigsten Abende immer die größten Überraschungen bereit zu halten.

Als Minerva im Wohnzimmer erschien, war sie zufrieden mit der Geschäftigkeit dort. Es war nicht besonders laut, aber es wurde produktiv gearbeitet. Remus Lupin und Sirius Black saßen über einem Stapel Pergamentrollen. Minerva konnte nicht näher erkennen, worum es ging.

„Abend, Professor," grüßten beide. Minerva nickte kurz.

Während sie sich etwas zu trinken einschenkte bemerkte sie, dass Sirius sie etwas eigentümlich beobachtete. „Gibt es irgendetwas Neues?"

Remus antwortete. „Nicht wirklich. Nymphadora meinte, dass Gerüchten zufolge Auroren nach Hogwarts gesendet werden sollen, aber sie konnte es nicht hundertprozentig bestätigen."

„Hm. Ist schon passiert. Dawlish, Proudfoot und Kingsley."

Sie war überrascht zu sehen, dass sich seine Mine verdüsterte, als er die Namen erfuhr. Aber dann erinnerte sie sich daran, dass Dawlish vor vielen Jahren versucht hatte, Remus' Status als Werwolf zu outen. Dies war passiert, als Remus im ersten Jahr und Dawlish im Siebten in Hogwarts war. Seitdem herrschte anscheinend eine gegenseitige Abneigung vor. Minerva erwartete, einen entsprechenden Kommentar von Sirius zu hören, denn dieser tat sich oft genug mit schnippigen Bemerkungen hervor. Er beobachtete Minerva aber immer noch mit einem sonderbaren Gesichtsausdruck.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen, Black?" fragte sie irritiert. Sie hatte erwartet, dass Sirius eine Antwort hervorstottern würde, aber stattdessen starrte er nur noch mehr.

„Remus, wirkt sie nicht auch anders auf dich?"

Remus schien überrascht, musterte Minerva dann aber doch genauer. Es kam Zweifel in seinem Blick auf. „Ja, in der Tat. Es ist fast wie… nein, das kann nicht sein. "Sie würde niemals etwas tun, um so auszusehen."

„Wie was auszusehen?" hakt Minerva nach. Keiner der beiden antwortete. Beide beobachteten sie nur unentwegt.

„Sollten wir überprüfen, ob es sich wirklich um sie handelt?"

"Naja, es muss ja sie sein, um hier reinzukommen, nicht wahr?"

„Schon, aber was macht sie außerhalb von Hogwarts?"

"_Das_ geht sie überhaupt nichts an, Black," unterbrach Minerva die Unterhaltung genervt.

Sirius ignorierte ihren Einwand und begann, mit erhobenem Zauberstab um sie herumzuschlendern. Dabei forderte er sie auf, ihre Identität zu bestätigen. Währenddessen stand Remus am Kamin, ebenfalls mit erhobenem Zauberstab, und beobachtete die beiden aufmerksam.

Minerva starrte Sirius an. "Wie bitte?"

„Ich habe gesagt, dass Sie beweisen sollen, dass sie es tatsächlich sind," wiederholte er. „Wenn Sie wirklich McGonagall sind, dürfte das ja nicht so schwer sein."

Sie guckte die beiden verdutzt an. Remus und Sirius hingegen schienen alarmiert auszusehen und hielten sie deutlich in Schach. Minerva wusste nicht, was los war. Der einzige Hinweis war, dass sie „anders" aussah. Dann verstand sie und began zu lachen.

Sirius hatte jetzt den Zauberstab an ihrer Kehle. "Moony, ich glaube nicht, dass sie es ist," presste er hervor. „Ich denke wir sollten-"

BANG!

Ein Geräusch wie Kanonenfeuer hallte im Wohnzimmer wider, gefolgt von einem hellen Licht und zwei Schreien. Bevor auch nur einer bemerkte, was los war, hingen beide Männer an dicken Seilen gefesselt vom silbernen Kronenleuchter.

„Was hat Sie denn dazu veranlasst, zu denken, dass ich sie _nicht_ angreifen könnte?" fragte sie scharf.

Sirius schwang wie ein Pendel an der Decke herum. „Es ist definitiv sie, Remus, denkst du nicht?"

„Oh ja," sagte Remus und beäugte unsicher den ächzenden Kronenleuchter, der anscheinend nicht besonders fest verankert war.

Minerva erlöste die beiden schließlich, woraufhin sie krachend zu Boden fielen und ihr zu Füßen lagen. Minerva grinste auf sie herab.

„Danke," sagte Sirius sarkastisch und setzte sich schwungvoll auf den Sessel, und natürlich mitten auf Minervas Umhang, den sie dort abgelegt hatte.

„Gern geschehen," erwiderte sie und beäugte den Umhang.

"Gibt es einen bestimmten Grund, warum Sie hier sind?" fragte Remus.

"Eigentlich nicht. Ich war in der Gegend und hab mir gedacht, dass ich einfach mal vorbeigucke. Einer meiner Schüler hat eine interessante Theorie über Animagi, die ich mit Sirius besprechen wollte, aber jetzt bin ich mir da nicht mehr so sicher."

Sirius setzte eine gespielt beleidigte Mine auf und bemerkte endlich, dass er auf dem Umhang saß. „Es schmerzt mich, solche Sachen zu hören, Professor. Ich habe immerhin profunde Kenntnisse in dem Bereich," sagte er, während er den Umhang hervorholte. Dabei flatterte natürlich der Kassenbon von Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze heraus. Leider waren seine Reflexe trotz der langen Zeit in Askaban immer noch extrem gut und er schnappte den Zettel noch im Flug. Minerva krümmte sich innerlich.

Steck ihn zurück in den Umhang, steck ihn zurück in den Umhang, steck ihn zurück in den Umhang… betete sie leise. Leider hatte sie kein Glück.

Er überflog den Bon. Zuerst wirkte er so, als sei es normal, nur eine Angewohnheit von ihm, kurz einen Blick auf alles zu werfen, was ihm in die Hände kam. Nach dem zweiten Lesen weiteten sich seine Augen, und nach dem Dritten Lesen grinste er wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.

„Ich glaub' es nicht!" rief er. „Ich glaub das einfach nicht!"

Nein. Natürlich ignorierte er es nicht. Der Idiot. Sie hatte ihn sowieso nie gemocht, dachte Minerva sich.

Remus guckte erstaunt zwischen Minerva und seinem Freund hin und her. Sirius brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, während Minerva ihn bitterböse anstarrte.

„Was soll denn daran so lustig sein?" fragte sie ernst und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Guck mal, Remus! Was sagst du dazu?"

Es dauerte weitere fünf Minuten, bis sich die beiden einigermaßen beruhigt hatten. Mit Tränen in den Augen erklärten sie ihr, dass sie gerade alles zerstört hatte, was sie über ihre Zeit in Hogwarts gedacht hatten. Dann erinnerte sich Remus daran, dass James Potter die Theorie gehabt hatte, dass in Wahrheit Minerva hinter all den anonymen Streichen in der Schule gesteckt hatte, für die sie normalerweise Peeves oder Snape verantwortliche gemacht hatten.

Minerva ersparte es sich, darauf zu antworten (unter anderem deshalb, weil es der Wahrheit entsprach).

**20:45 Uhr  
-Hogsmeade-**

Minerva apparierte so nahe wie möglich an das Schloss, da sie sich einen langen Weg in Katzenform ersparen wollte. Es war ziemlich schlechtes Wetter und sie machte sich nicht gerne die Pfoten dreckig. Sie bemerkte aber bei ihrer Ankunft erfreut, dass der Regen langsam nachließ. Ein wenig. Kaum spürbar. Aber immerhin.

Es hatte fast fünfzehn Minuten gedauert, Sirius die verschiedenen Aspekte der Theorie ihrer Hufflepuffs zu erklären. Sie hatte eine amüsierte Reaktion von ihm erwartet, war aber überrascht, dass er die Theorien ernst genommen und logisch hinterfragt hatte. Es hatte sich eine sehr interessante Unterhaltung daraus entwickelt.

Dann wiederum hatte Sirius gemerkt, dass – um festzustellen, ob das funktionieren würde – ein Animagus mit einem Tier kopulieren müsste. Dies führte zu einer bizarren Diskussion. Es waren Momente wie diese, in denen Minerva bemerkte, dass ihr Leben sich stark von dem anderer Leute unterschied.

Sie seufzte und lief los. Von weitem konnte sie schon die Lichter der Schule sehen. Im Augenwinkel konnte sie gleichzeitig noch schwach die Lichter von Hogsmeade ausmachen. Wie gerne würde sie jetzt dort ein Butterbier trinken gehen. Aber nein, sie konnte keine Zeugen in Hogsmeade gebrauchen. Dolores würde nicht eher nachgeben, bis sie in einer Zelle in Askaban landen würde. Auf die, die sie schon getroffen hatte, konnte sie sich verlassen. Und Tom aus dem Tropfenden Kessel zählte nicht als Zeuge, da er es sowieso gewöhnt war, Leute anzutreffen, die nicht dort sein sollten. Außerdem wäre es schlecht für sein Geschäft, wenn er zum Maulwurf werden würde.

Sie wünschte sich fast, dass der Krieg endlich seinen Lauf nehmen und offiziell ausbrechen würde. Es würde einem wirklich den Blick auf das wesentliche schärfen und man müsste sich nicht mit solchem Müll rumschlagen.

Seufzend begann sie den Aufstieg zum Schloss und sprang wenn möglich von Stein zu Stein, um den Wassermassen zu entgehen, die in ihrer Katzenform ziemlich bedrohlich wirkten. Was sie nicht sah, waren die zwinkernden blauen Augen, die sie aus dem Wald heraus beobachteten.

**21:00 Uhr  
-Vor Hogwarts-**

Aus Hogwarts unbemerkt rauszukommen war beneidenswert einfach. Man musste nur Harry Potter fragen. Oder noch besser, seinen Vater. Aber in Hogwarts wieder reinzukommen, das war eine ganz andere Schwierigkeitsstufe.

In ihrer Katzenform war das betreten des Geländes kein Problem, in das Schloss selbst hereinzukommen aber schon. Manchmal fand sie einen Schlupfwinkel, aber wie zum Geier sollte sie jetzt ungesehen durch die riesige Eingangstür kommen? Vor allem, da sie auf der anderen Seite Dolores Umbridge kreischen hörte. Minerva fauchte sauer. Sie sah sich weiterhin um, ob es vielleicht ein passendes Fenster gab.

Sie entdeckte ein offenes Fenster im dritten Stock, welches sie womöglich erreichen könnte, es aber nicht riskieren wollte, sich alle Knochen zu brechen. Leider war sie je immer noch eine siebzigjährige Hexe und weigerte sich auch vehement, auf einen Baum heraufzuklettern wie ein räudiges Eichhörnchen. Ihr Nackenfell sträubte sich schon bei dem Gedanken daran. Es gab einen Hintereingang am anderen Ende des Gebäudes, welcher aber auch nicht immer offen war.

Und so tat sie, was jede Katze in ihrer Position tun würde. Sie lief zurück zur Eingangshalle, kratzte an der Tür und miaute so laut und jämmerlich wie möglich. Das Geräusch ihrer Klauen auf dem polierten Holz hörte sich in ihren Ohren an wie Nägel auf einer Tafelwand.

Glücklicherweise wurden die Geräusche innen leiser, was wohl bedeuten musste, dass jemand sie gehört hatte.

"Shacklebolt! Lassen Sie das Vieh rein!" kreischte Dolores, bevor sie sich weiter mit wem-auch-immer stritt. Minerva schnappte einige Fetzen auf, die ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließen: „Wie konnten Sie sie entkommen lassen? Sie Idiot! Sie könnte im Moment Kontakt zu Albus Dumbledore haben!"

Immerhin etwas. Dolores dachte wirklich, dass Minerva wüsste, wo sich der ehemalige Schulleiter aufhielt. Wie schmeichelhaft. Aber Dolores dachte ja auch, dass Potter wüsste, wo sich Dumbledore aufhielt, und dies zeigte erst recht, wie idiotisch diese Frau war.

Minerva miaute weiter bis sich die Tür öffnete und sie Kingsley Shacklebolt sah, der grinsend auf sie herabblickte. „Na, wo hast du dich denn rumgetrieben, _Mieze_?" fragte er mit so einer starken Betonung auf dem letzten Wort, dass er klar machte, zu wissen, dass sie es war.

Minerva schnurrte. Er starrte sie unverwandt an.

„Shacklebolt! Warum brauchen sie so lange?" rief Dawlish.

_Ja_, dachte Minerva irritiert. _Was will er den? Lass mich endlich rein! Ich friere mir den Hintern ab!_

"Nichts. Die kleine Katze hier scheint nur etwas unkooperativ."

Minerva realisierte, dass er eine Antwort auf ihre Frag erwartete. Sie verengte ihre Augen zu gefährlich blitzenden Schlitzen. Kingsley hob eine Augenbraue. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Und mit dieser simplen Geste teilte sie ihm mit, Dumbledore nicht gesehen zu haben.

Kingsley hob sie auf den Arm und trug sie hinein. „Ich denke mal, dass Sie das Spektakel miterleben wollen?" murmelte er leise.

Minerva schnurrte.

**21:03 Uhr  
-Eintrittshalle von Hogwarts-**

Die schwere Eichentür fiel mit einem tosenden Krachen ins Schloss, als Kingsley mit Minerva auf dem Arm zu der Gruppe Menschen ging, die sich nahe des Treppenhauses eingefunden hatte. Dawlish und Proudfoot standen dort, und Kingsley stellte sich dazu, während Dolores mit zornigen Schritten vor ihnen auf und ab marschierte. Der Streit war in vollem Gange.

„Ich sage Ihnen, Umbridge-" hörte Minerva Dawlish sagen.

„_Professor_ Umbridge!" korrigierte Dolores, aber der Auror nahm keine Notiz von ihrem drohenden Unterton.

"Wie auch immer. Ich habe sie zwei Stunden lang gesucht. Sie war auch nicht in Hogsmeade. Ich habe nicht mal einen Beweis dafür, dass sie das Gelände verlassen hat!"

"Natürlich hat sie das! Sie haben Sie gehen sehen!"

Proudfoot erhob nun das Wort. Seine Wange zuckte, als müsste er sich stark zurückhalten, nicht loszuplatzen. „Wissen Sie was, Porfessor? Wissen, Sie, was ich getan hätte, wenn Ich Professor McGonagall wäre und wüsste, dass mich jemand beobachtet?"

„Was!?"

„Ich würde einen Grund finden, rauszugehen, mich absichtlich verfolgen lassen, diese Person irgendwann abschütteln, zurückgehen und mich kaputt lachen," sagte er düster. „Ich meine, denken Sie mal darüber nach, glauben Sie wirklich, dass Minerva McGonagall sich verfolgen lassen würde, wenn sie es nicht auch wollen würde?"

"Was wollen Sie damit andeuten?"

Proudfoot lachte auf und schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie lebt seit Jahrzehnten hier. Sie kennt dieses Schloss bestimmt tausendmal besser als ich!"

"Na und? Das ist keine Ausrede dafür, dass sie ihren Job anscheinend nicht kompetent-" rief Dolores erbost, doch Dawlish unterbrach sie.

„Er hat Recht. Und McGonagall ist auch nicht gerade eine hilflose Hexe, nicht wahr? Sie ist ja sogar ein Animagus! Und wer-weiß-was noch, nach all diesen Jahren mit Dumbledore!"

„Genau," pflichtete Proudfoot ihm bei. „Es heißt ja, Dumbeldore könne unsichtbar werden, auch ohne Unsichtbarkeitsmantel! Er hätte es McGonagall beibringen können!" Als ob Unsichtbarkeit so einfach zu erlernen wäre wie Wingardium Leviosa, um nur ein Beispiel zu nennen.

In diesem Augenblick bemerkte Minerva, dass es als Katze unmöglich war, zu lachen. Zum Glück. Denn sonst hätte sie eine Menge Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen. Natürlich ergab jetzt alles Sinn. Sie und Dumbledore brachten sich nachts heimlich obskure Fähigkeiten bei. Solche Trivialitäten wie ihren Unterricht, das Korrigieren, ihre Pflichten als Hauslehrerin und natürlich humane Bedürfnisse wie Essen und Schlafen machte sie natürlich so ganz nebenbei, um sich nachts ihren Studien der Gedankenleserei zu widmen. Sicherlich.

Idioten.

„Ehrlich gesagt, Professor Umbridge," unterbrach Kingsley die Diskussion, „scheint es, als hätten sie uns seit wir hier sind kaum einen sinnvollen Auftrag erteilt."

"Professor Umbridge, ich denke, man kann sagen, dass die Suche nach Minerva McGonagall beendet ist. Genauso wie unserer Aufenthalt hier," sagte Dawlish etwas selbstbewusster, als er vermutlich war. Immerhin hatte er die Anordnungen der Schulleiterin zu befolgen.

Dolores' Gesicht verzerrte sich vor Wut. „Sie… Sie können nicht gehen! Sie ist irgendwo da draußen! Und macht etwas Illegales!"

"Ich denke, dass es wahrscheinlicher ist, dass sie in ihren privaten Räumen ist und sich über uns kaputt lacht. Und um ehrlich zu sein- ich kann es ihr kaum verübeln. Dies hier war gerade ein perfektes Beispiel für die Inkompetenz unseres Ministeriums. Genug ist genug. Wir sind respektable Auroren und haben sicher besseres zu tun als hinter jemandem wie Minerva McGonagall herzurennen!" meinte Dawlish.

"Genau!" pflichtete Proudfoot ihm bei. „Ich war in meiner ganzen Karriere noch nie so peinlich berührt wie heute, als ich alle Professoren befragen musste. Ich kam mir vor wie ein kleines Kind, das im Unterricht dumme Fragen stellt. Ich hatte schon den Eindruck, dass Flitwick einen Brief an meine Mutter schreiben wollte, dass er sehr enttäuscht in mein Verhalten sei. Ich bin hier fertig."

Und mit diesen Worten drehte er sich schwungvoll um und lief zur Tür.

„Sie wagen es auch nur, einen Schritt aus diesem Gebäude zu setzen, und ich werde sicher gehen, dass Sie nie wieder arbeiten werden!" kreischte Dolores.

Alle im Raum erstarrten.

Minerva fühlte sich nicht gerade von Auroren eingeschüchtert, aber ab und zu erinnerte sie sich daran, dass diese nicht nur in vielen Bereichen der Magie ausgebildet waren, sondern diese auch regelmäßig anwandten. Als Proudfoot sich langsam zu Dolores umdrehte, erinnerte diese sich vermutlich auch daran. Die Stimmung und die Anspannung war im ganzen Raum fühlbar. Minerva merkte, dass Kingsley sich anspannte. Daraufhin regte sie sich und sprang von seinem Arm. Sie war nicht erpicht darauf, sich mitten in einem Gefecht wiederzufinden.

„Was haben Sie eben gesagt?" fragte Proudfoot leise.

Minerva sprintete zu der Treppe, die zu den Kerkern herabführte. Dort setzte sie sich hin und beobachtete das Spektakel. Hinter ihr konnte sie Susan Bones und Hannah Abbot ausmachen, die ebenfalls verstohlen hinter einer Säule hervorlugten.

"Schnell, geh näher dran," wisperte Susan. „Ich will das Gesicht der alten Kröte sehen, wenn sie fertig gemacht wird!" Minerva schmunzelte innerlich.

Kingsley hatte seinen Zauberstab rausgeholt und wurde kritisch von Dolores beäugt. Aber es war klar, dass er nicht handeln würde, wenn er nicht unmittelbar angegriffen werden würde. Dennoch wirkte seine massige Statur und seine Haltung äußerst bedrohlich. Dawlish und Proudfoot traten einen Schritt zurück.

"Professor Umbridge," began er mit tiefer, dröhnender Stimme. "Mir ist klar, dass Sie hier an diesem Ort sehr mächtig sind. Sie haben ja sozusagen in kürzester Zeit alle Zügel in die Hand genommen. Und ich akzeptiere das." Er trat einen Schritt näher an sie heran. „Aber Sie haben einen Preis dafür gezahlt. Sie haben alle Gesetze verworfen, für die sie in ihrer eigenen Zeit im Ministerium noch eingestanden sind, und ich rate Ihnen, sich nicht so zu verhalten, als hätten Sie in dieser Hinsicht noch das Sagen."

"Aber ich-" erwiderte Dolores, doch sie wurde sofort von Kingsley unterbrochen.

„Außerdem ist es meine Pflicht Ihnen zu sagen, dass sie nie niemals, niemals, niemals die Macht haben oder hatten, meine Kollegen oder mich zu entlassen. Verstehen Sie das?"

Dolores nickte zitternd.

"Gut. Wissen Sie, meine Kollegen und ich haben einen wichtigen Fall liegen lassen, um hierher zu kommen, und wir arbeiten alle an Fällen, die absolute Priorität für die Sicherheit der Zauberergemeinschaft haben. Ich vermute, dass Ihnen der Fakt entgangen ist, dass es einen Massenausbruch aus Askaban gegeben hat? Oder dass Sirius Black immer noch auf freiem Fuß ist?" Dolores schwieg. „Es tut mir Leid, Professor, dass all dies Priorität hat über den Phantomen, die wir für Sie jagen sollen."

Dolores schien zu wanken. Minerva ergötzte sich an dem Anblick. Die Auroren wandten sich zum Ausgang um. „Wir werden nun zurück zum Ministerium gehen. Ich rate Ihnen, ihre Angestellten und Schüler ein wenig besser im Auge zu behalten. Denn ab jetzt werden das die Auroren sicherlich nicht für Sie machen. Guten Abend."

Dolores gaffte den drei Männern nach. Ihr Mund schnappte dabei auf und zu, was sie wie in Fisch aussehen ließ. Schließlich wirbelte sie herum und lief zornig zum Treppenhaus, einige Verwünschungen murmelnd, und Minerva schnappte ein paar Fetzen auf: „Brauche diese arroganten Versager sowieso nicht" und „Dazu imstande, McGonagall selbst zu finden".

Hinter sich hörte Minerva Susan und Hannah in Gekicher ausbrechen. „Oh, das war unbezahlbar!" meinte Susan. „Das muss ich Tante Amelia erzählen. Sie mochte die alte Schachtel noch nie."

Beide bemerkten nicht, wie eine grau getigerte Katz mit erhobenem Schwanz anmutig an ihnen vorbei in die Kerker stolzierte. Minerva war äußerst zufrieden mit dem bisherigen Verlauf des Abends. Warum sollte sie es auch nicht sein? Sie hatte Dinner und eine Show genießen dürfen. Jedem hätte das gefallen.

**21:12 Uhr  
-Vor den Kerkern-**

Minerva trottete gemächlich zu Snape's Büro. Der Vorteil dieses Intermezzos war auch, dass sie nun fast vollständig getrocknet war und sich keine Gedanken darüber machen musste, wie ein begossener Pudel vor ihrem Kollegen zu erscheinen. Außerdem würde sie ihm natürlich brühwarm davon erzählen, was sie gerade erlebt hatte. Er konnte schließlich auch mal eine kleine Aufmunterung gebrauchen.

Ihre Gedanken, sich an Dolores' Niederlage zu weiden, verschwanden jedoch augenblicklich, als sie das Büro erreicht hatte und bemerkte, dass Snape jemanden darin zurechtwies. Sie transformierte sich wieder in ihre humane Form und lauschte. Nicht aus Neugierde (oder vielleicht ein wenig), sondern eher, um zu entscheiden, ob ihre Anwesenheit bei dem betreffenden Schüler notwendig war. Oder ob der Schüler emotionalen Beistand nach dieser Standpauke brauchte. Severus hatte schließlich eine Tendenz dazu, Schülern zu einem nervösen Zusammenbruch zu verhelfen. Nun ja, eigentlich hatte es nur dieses eine Ravenclaw-Mädchen gegeben, das damals im ersten Jahr war. Aber dieser Vorfall lag schon einige Jahr zurück. Und Minerva hatte gehört, dass sich das Mädchen schon fast vollkommen erholt hatte.

Die Tür war nicht komplett geschlossen, was auch der Grund war, warum Minerva überhaupt etwas hörte. Severus ging normalerweise äußerst vorsichtig mit der Absicherung seiner Aufenthaltsorte um. Umso verwunderlicher, dass die Tür geöffnet war. Was war da wohl los? Vor allem bemerkte Minerva, dass mindestens zwei Schüler in dem Raum aufhielten, denn beide redeten wirres Zeug durcheinander. Augenblicklich hörte Minerva Snape bellen: „Setzt euch und haltet die Klappen, und zwar BEIDE!"

Minerva konnte sich nicht davon abhalten, einzuschreiten. Es war ihr egal, ob sie damit seine Autorität infrage stellte. Sie klopfte kurz an und einen Moment später wurde die Tür von Snape geöffnet, der so grimmig aussah, dass das oben erwähnte Ravenclaw-Mädchen in Tränen ausgebrochen wäre. Außerdem zuckte sein linkes Auge.

"Porfessor McGonagall," murmelte er leise. "Falls Sie hier sind, um ihr Alibi bestätigen zu lassen, dann halten Sie den Fall für erledigt. Wenn Sie mich nun entschuldigen-"

„Severus." Erwiderte sie in dem gleichen Unterton. "Ich wollte Sie nur darüber informieren, dass man ihre kleine Konversation hier fast bis nach oben zur Halle hören kann," log sie. „Darf ich fragen, worum es geht?"

Snapes Auge zuckte immer noch. „Soweit ich das beurteilen, kann, hatten Miss Greengrass und Mister Malfoy eine Auseinandersetzung," erwiderte er gerade laut genug, dass die beiden Schüler es hören konnten.

„Ja, und _sie_ hat angefangen."

„Nein, das stimmt nicht!"

„Natürlich stimmt das!"

„Nur weil du ein riesiger Feigling bist, der es nicht mal mit sich selbst aufnehmen kann-"

„Du miese kleine-"

"RUHE!" schnarrte Snape und hob die Augen himmelwärts, um anscheinend für übernatürliche Kraft zu suchen, die ihn durch diesen Abend bringen sollte. „Wie Sie sehen, habe ich alle Hände voll zu tun," sagte er zu Minerva. „Wenn Sie mich also entschuldigen würden-"

Er wollte die Tür schließen, doch Minerva stoppte ihn. Er starrte sie an, sie jedoch lächelte ihm entgegen. „Ich würde sowieso an der Tür lauschen," informierte sie ihn.

Severus warf ihr einen bitterbösen Blick zu, der sich gewaschen hatte. Schließlich öffnete er die Tür ein Stück weiter. „Aber seien Sie ruhig."

"Natürlich. Hallo, Daphne."

"Hallo Professor."

Snape knurrte.

**Ü/N:** Tja, auch hier nach sechs Jahren endlich ein neuer Teil… Das vierte und letzte Kapitel wird nochmal ziemlich lange, und ich kann nicht einschätzen, wie viele Leute die Geschichte lesen! Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat und ich würde mich riesig freuen, Reviews zu bekommen!


End file.
